Cherry Valley
by mkystich
Summary: I didn't want to be here. I didn't ask for this. I just wanted to be a normal girl with a normal life. But how could I when it came to him. There was no such thing as normal when you were around the Cullen's. But what can I say, I was in love. ::ON HOLD::
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy being an only child. Having to go through things on your own all the time, no one to share the parental problems with, no one to confide in. Then again, why would I want to have a sibling around to suffer with me. My father, Charlie, recently finished a twenty year life sentence with the military, and decided to move my mom and I from our home in Everett, Washington to the small town of Cherry Valley, California. Let me state for the record that I felt my dad was slightly altered in the head, but he decided to fulfill some weird lifelong dream of wanting to live on a farm. My mom, Renee, tried to explain to me that he was trying to find his place back in the civilian world. I liked my idea better because no sane man would have chosen that life.

The worst part was that my dad tried to find himself my senior year of high school. Would it have been too much to ask to just wait till I went off to college? It was so aggravating I was going crazy. I should have spent the summer hanging out with my friends, wondering which state college to apply to, gossiping on who might be dating who when school starts. But no, I was stuck in some bum hick town in Southern California starting a whole new life.

The drive was almost unbearable. Not that I was complaining about the near complete silence the whole way there, it's just that no matter where we drove, the landscape never changed. The same worn down road signs passing by, with the beautiful wildflowers that surrounded them. The never ending golden mountains that seem to last forever, and once in awhile you would see a small memorial for some poor soul lying by the edge of the road. It got to the point where I couldn't even handle listening to my iPod anymore.

"Does the scenery ever change dad? I mean...there is no way in hell we're still in California. Are you sure we didn't pass a sign that said 'Welcome to Texas' or something?"

My dad acted as if he heard nothing. He was really good at that. He did this thousand yard stare when he's avoiding my mom and I. My mom slightly turned her head and pointed out the window. "Get used to this honey, this is our new life." Her tone was surprisingly sarcastic.

For the last seventeen years it had been just my mom and I. My dad was always away. It seemed that it was harder when he was home for long periods of time. They would get in some pretty heated discussions. I would normally take a walk around the neighborhood during their arguments, but looking around here I would have to take a flashlight at night or get lost. I think the reason my mom and I get along so well is because we always had each other. In a lot of ways we are like sisters but then sometimes we are on two different planets.

When I was little, I remember seeing my dad in his uniform and thinking how handsome he looked. His hair always neatly cut and face clean shaven. I remember thinking he was as tall as a giant, but to a five year old anything over six feet would be. Now, I wondered what my mom even saw in my dad. He was always so scruffy looking. Rough hands always covered in grease and he always smelled like oil. My mom on the other hand was a rare woman. She was so beautiful. I hated when some of my guy friends would come over just to salivate at her. She had dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders, but she always had it up. I was taller than her, which I always got a kick out of. And she could use some sun, but then again so could I. The one thing I was always thankful for was inheriting my dad's brown eyes. That was the one thing I never complained about when it came to my looks.

Once we got off the freeway, I started to wonder what the house was going to look like. I hoped it didn't look like one of those houses that seem one inspection away from being condemned. Knowing our luck it would be. We hadn't even seen the new house yet. Everything had been done through a realtor. Our old house in Everett was beautiful, and surrounded by gorgeous greenery from every direction. Around here it was just sad. The only green around was grass. There was a tree here and there, but it wasn't even close to my old neighborhood. Looking out the window was putting my heart in a slow depression. My body may be stuck here but my heart screams for me back in Washington. I looked at my watch and saw that it was way past lunch, and realized that I was starving.

"Are we going to stop and eat anytime soon before my stomach starts to eat itself?" I asked, trying to sound as annoyed as my stomach was.

My mom lifted her head from her book and stared at my dad who was still acting like we didn't exist. She waited a minute before talking. "Charlie, your daughter is talking to you. Are you ignoring us again?"

"No, I'm waiting to find a place to pull into." My dad adjusted himself in the driver's seat. It was almost as if he was uncomfortable talking to us. Suddenly without any warning he pulled the car off the street, and up a driveway where a sign reading 'Carl's Pizzeria' read on a huge white sign with bold black letters. My mom cursed softly as my dad put the truck in park. I was shocked to see my dad drive the truck so recklessly. It seemed at times that he loved his truck more than life itself. It was a black Ford F-250 Super Duty with matching black interior, and windows that were just as equally black as the rest of the truck. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked to be buried in his truck when he died.

We slowly crawled out of the car. I felt like I was all wet. I had to pull my shirt from my skin just to get some air circulating through my clothes. My mom stretched next to me, still complaining about the sudden stop, but my dad was already off to the side away from us lighting a cigarette. Another timeless tradition he picked up during his time in the military. I never really minded the smoking as much as I hated the fights that caused him to do it.

When we walked into the restaurant I was surprised how festive it was. There were pictures all over the walls that seemed to date back to the early nineteen fifties. Pictures of high school sports teams, houses and stores being built, even festivals. Some of the pictures looked so old you couldn't even make out faces. The newer ones looked like they were mainly taken here in the restaurant. Just local kids having fun. It reminded me of some of the pictures I have of my friends. To my right there was a little arcade. You could hear the soft noise of buzzing coming from the machines. I sat at one of the round tables with my mom, and laid my forehead on the table. I wasn't sure which I felt more, hungry or tired.

My dad was at the counter ordering the food. He was talking with an older lady who was there. She looked my way and gave a soft smile. I tucked my hair behind my ear and gave a quick nod. My mom got up and walked to my dad, and started talking to the lady. Knowing my mom, she was more than likely telling our whole life story to this poor stranger. My mom suffered from the problem of over sharing. I always hated when my mom's friends would come over. They always seemed to know way too much about my life. Like these people really cared what band I was into or what guy I had a crush on. A lot of these ladies had kids that I went to school with, and if they cared half as much about their own kids than their friend's kids . . . well they wouldn't have anything to talk about. My dad squeezed his way out of the conversation and sat next to me.

"That's Mrs. Turner," He said softly. If we weren't the only ones there I wouldn't have heard him. "Her husband is the owner. She said that if you wanted a job she would talk to you about it." _A job! Now I have to have a job and live here._

"Why would I want a job?" I said it loud enough so that my mom would stop to listen in. She came over and sat down between us.

"Don't you think it would be fun to have a job and earn a little spending money?" She asked cheerfully.

I couldn't believe this. "Spending money for what mom? There isn't a real shopping center anywhere near here."

"It's time you started having a little more responsibility, Bells. When you get out into the real world and want to be on your own I don't want you to be clueless. I've seen it way too often during my time in the military." _Gee, like I haven't heard this line before. _My dad had a way of incorporating the military into every conversation.

"And you two think I'm going to learn about the real world here?" I looked around, surprised not to see a tumble weed blowing by. "You've got to be joking."

"It's a good starting off point. It wouldn't hurt to just try. And there are a few of the local kids that work here too. You might make some friends before school starts." I know my mom was trying to make it sound fun, and it would be nice to be away from my parents. Mom reached for my hand and gave a slight smile, "Just think about it please, for me?"

"Fine, I'll think about it. But, how about we unpack first before you start volunteering me for anything else? Okay?" I tried to sound as sincere as possible. I would think about it, but at this moment a job was the last thing on my mind. Just as it looked like my dad was going to argue with me, Mrs. Turner came with the pizza.

"Here's your pie folks. I'll be back with your drinks. Is there anything else I can get you guys?" My dad and I just sat in silence. Thank god my mom spoke up.

"Some more napkins would be nice."

Mrs. Turner smiled and gave a small wink, "No problem. I'll be back in two seconds."

For the rest of the time there, we sat in silence. It was almost deafening. My mom stacked all the dirty dishes into a neat pile on the center of the table. She's done this for as long as I can remember. My dad left the tip and we headed out the door. Mrs. Turner yelled out from behind the counter, "Hey little one, take this with you." She walked over and handed me a sheet of paper. I looked and saw it was an application. "Just in case you change your mind." I looked up at her. She had such a warm sincere smile on her face. "You never know, you might just end up liking it here."

I smiled back at her, "Thanks."

She turned and walked back to the counter, and at the same time a young kid walked past her holding a busboy tray. He slowly picked up the dishes and sat them inside. He looked up at me and then quickly looked back down. He couldn't have been and more than fourteen, maybe fifteen. My mom opened the door and called out to me. "Bella, sweetie, we've got to go." The kid picked up the tray and looked at me again and smiled.

"You guys moving into the old Cullen house off Oak Street?" He asked hesitantly.

My mom answered before I could. "Yes, we're supposed to be there in fifteen minutes to meet the owner." My mom gestured for me to walk out the door.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My dad is never on time for anything." He sat down the tray and wiped his hands on his shirt. He took a step towards us and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Jasper Cullen." My mom took his hand with way too much enthusiasm.

"Hello, I'm Renee Swan. This is my daughter Isabella, and that man sitting in the truck is my husband Charlie. So are we moving into your old house?"

He shook his head softly. "No, it was my grandparents' house. They died a few years back. My dad and brothers have been fixing it up to sell for a while now. It's really nice now that they've updated a lot of the fixtures and cabinets and stuff." He was kinda goofy looking, but strangely adorable. My mother looked more than excited to hear about the house. My father on the other hand was getting really irritated. He hit a few short honks on the horn and tapped his finger on his watch. My mom threw him a nasty look and mouthed the word 'fine' at him and then looked at Jasper with a smile.

"I'm so sorry but we have to go. But I'm sure we'll be running into you again."

"Sure. It was nice talking to you," He turned and got his tray, and started heading for what I guess was the kitchen.

When my mom and I got into the car we could both tell my father was upset. He hated being late. He always said that if you're on time your late, but if you're there early then you're on time. I wasn't worried about it. In ten minutes, he'd forget it ever happened.

When we finally pulled into the drive way of our new house I was a little impressed. Of course I wasn't going to say it out loud, but the house looked almost picturesque. It was a white two story house with sage green shutters at every window. The grass was so green it almost didn't look real. You could see at each side of the front door the old owners had small little flower beds were they planted yellow flowers. And around the house was a newly painted white fence. My mom could hardly contain herself.

"Oh my god, do you see this? This couldn't be any more perfect." She quickly turned her head and gave me a stern look. Like she knew I was going to make an inappropriate comment. Oh how well my poor mother knew me. There was a man standing at the front of the house. It must be Jasper's dad. I could see somewhat of a resemblance. He was very handsome, not goofy looking like his son. My dad quickly turned off the car and turned to look at my mom and I.

"I don't want any arguments from either of you." He looked at my mom. "If anything is wrong we can fix it." Then he glared at me. "And I don't want to hear how much it sucks down here." Then he looked at Mr. Cullen who smiled and waved. My dad put on a fake smile and waved back while talking through his teeth. "Let's just get through the rest of the day so he can be on his way." And in one swift motion he was out the door walking toward Mr. Cullen.

"Go team," I whispered as I opened the door. My mom on the other hand snatched her camera out of her purse and swiftly walked toward my dad. Her smile was so big she looked like that psycho cat from Alice in Wonderland.

My dad and Mr. Cullen looked like they were already in deep discussion about the house. I leaned against the truck and watched my mom become an instant Stepford Wife. Mr. Cullen extended his hand toward my mom.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you."

My mom shook his hand. "Likewise, I must say this house is beautiful. Your son did not give it justice."

"Really, which one of my son's did you run into?"

My mom looked like a deer in headlights. She quickly turned her head at me and gave me such a questioning look I couldn't help but to smile.

"Jasper," I said with almost a slight laugh.

"Yes, Jasper. Very sweet young man," commenting quickly at Mr. Cullen. "You must be proud."

"Well, he's the lesser of four evils. Now, how would you like to see your new home?" Mr. Cullen moved to the side, and gestured toward the already open front door. "Right this way." My mom walked quickly up the stairs, and into the house. My dad, Mr. Cullen, and I walked slowly behind. When they went in I stopped at the bottom of the steps and watched as the talkative group walked in the house. I started to survey the area. It was a beautiful piece of land, but that was just it. Land. No noise, no children playing in the streets, no honking horns, no sirens, nothing. A person could be deaf around here and never know.

To the right of our new house, a small distance away, was another home. It almost looked like a cookie cutter copy of our home. I took a few steps closer to get a better look. You could see sheets hanging on close lines, and a large dog lying near the front porch, and then the front door suddenly opened. I was so surprised that I took a step back. I thought at first it was Jasper. It was a young man with darker hair and very tanned skinned. I quickly realized it couldn't have been Jasper. His hair was neater, and he stood a lot straighter. He must be one of the older brothers. I wanted to walk a little closer to get a better look, but my mom's loud outburst stopped me.

"Bella, come on. Don't you want to pick your room?" My mother yelled from the front door. I turned and nodded at her, and looked back to see if the young man was still standing on his porch. But not only was he still there, now he was staring at me. I couldn't help but to stare back. I felt really awkward just standing there looking at him. _Why are you still staring at me?_ "Earth to Bella," My mom yelled. "Get in here before your father comes out after you."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and walked to the front door. I paused at the doorway to see if he was still there. And he was, gawking at me like I was some exotic animal at the zoo. _Why don't you take a picture?_ I laughed at myself as I walked in and shut the door behind me. I looked up at my mom who was walking upstairs. _Pick my room huh? Doubt it._


	2. Chapter 2

My phone had been going ballistic from the minute we left the driveway back in Washington. My friends were constantly sending me messages with pictures of themselves holding miss you signs and videos of them blowing kisses and saying that they'll come see me soon. So, when the moving van finally showed up the next day I vanished out the back door. The last thing I needed was to look at a bunch of things that reminded me of back home.

We really didn't have a back yard. It was just a bunch of land with a thick tree line. I walked as quickly as I could toward the trees before my mom or dad could see me. It was weird walking around and seeing everything so bright and warm. It was rarely like this in Washington. I never minded the rain or snow. I guess growing up there my whole life I had adapted to overcast.

When I got past the trees there was a beautiful golden field. I raised my arms and twirled around feeling the tips of the grass lightly hit my hands. When I lay down, I felt like I was being swallowed by the earth. It was a little scary how isolated it felt. The field was so thick you could have walked right past me and not even known I was there. I held my breath thinking I might hear my mom calling me, but I heard nothing. Besides my own heart beating in my chest, all I could hear was the soft wind against the trees behind me. When I exhaled slowly, I thought I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I sat up on my knees and surveyed the area. I thought it might have been one of my parents, but I didn't see anything.

"Hello?" I said softly.

I heard some rustling and I looked around. The sound was getting louder and closer. "Okay, ha ha, scare the new girl. Real funny. Just show yourself already." I tried not to sound scared but I'm sure it didn't come out that way. My heart was pounding so hard I was convinced I was going to have a heart attack at any moment. I started walking back when something scratched my leg. I didn't even look down, I just screamed and ran. _I'm not going fast enough; I'm not going fast enough._ The high brush was hitting my face but I didn't care that it hurt. I started to slow down when I realized nothing was chasing me.

"Get a grip, Bella. Don't be such a child." I said softly to myself.

I started back toward the house again, walking this time. I could see my house and the moving van in the drive way. I stopped and watched the movers going back and forth with boxes and furniture. My mom was in charge, as always, looking at every box and telling the movers what room to take it to. My dad, I guessed, was inside. I looked at the field again and I laughed at myself.

"Dork," I whispered softly and reached down in my pocket to grab my cell phone. I looked up and was eye to eye with Jasper. I yelped and fell on my butt.

"Oh crap. Isabella, I'm sorry. I heard a scream and came out to see what's going on." He held out his hand to help me up, "Are you okay?" He stuck out his other hand.

"I'll live." I took each hand and he pulled me up to my feet. "Thanks." I wiped my hand on my jeans.

"So... what were you screaming at... if you don't mind me asking?" He looked over my shoulder towards the trees, and then back at me.

"Nothing. I just spooked myself. I'm still getting used to all this...," I looked around. "...space."

"Yeah, the last family that was new to town came from a big city like you. Somewhere in New Mexico, I think. They only lasted a little over a month, maybe."

"Yeah, if I could be so lucky." I groaned.

"You won't even give us a chance? There's a lot of fun to be had once you know the right people." He threw me a big smile.

"And let me guess? You know those types of people?"

He gave a soft chuckle, "Know them? I am one. I've lived here my whole life. No one knows this town better than me. Well, maybe my brothers, but they're not as fun as me."

"Hard to believe." I looked around and saw my phone covered in dirt. I picked it up and wiped it off with my shirt. It didn't look like it was damaged. Over at the house, I saw my dad standing with my mom by the moving van. They looked like they were in a heated discussion. "I guess I should go back."

Jasper followed me to my house. He babbled on about his dad being a teacher and how his mom ran the local flower shop. I nodded occasionally giving a friendly smile now and then. I kinda felt like a jerk not giving him my full attention, but my mind was engrossed toward my parent's argument. At least they were spaced apart, mainly because my dad was now smoking. I realized Jasper stopped talking. _Did he ask me a question? He's looking at me like he asked me a question._

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked apologetically.

"Do they do that a lot?" he asked, motioning toward my parents.

"More often lately because my dad just got out of the military. He's having trouble adjusting. At least that's what we're telling ourselves." I gave him a half smile. "Why? Your parents don't fight?"

"Not like that. Mainly about little stuff. What to have for dinner. How to go about punishing one of us for doing something stupid, like missing curfew. Stuff like that." He looked at his house. You could see his mom in the backyard unpinning the sheets from the clothes lines and folding them. "If you ever need to get away from the arguing you could always stop by. You know, meet the family." I gave him a nervous smile. "Hey, I promise you won't run off screaming."

I couldn't help but to laugh, "Sure, why not." I looked over at my parents. Now they were looking at us. If looks could kill I would be six feet under right now.

"Yikes. I guess you should go. They look..." He trailed off scratching his head trying not to look at them.

"Pretty ticked off. Yea, I'll talk to you later." I started walking towards my house, but turned and looked at Jasper, "Jasper?"

He turned and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Call me Bella, ok? Isabella is kind of a mouth full."

"Sure…Bella, but only if you call me Jaz," He said with a grin.

"Okay, Jaz…," I laughed, turning and walking away.

When I got to my parents they looked like they were going to lock me in my room until school started. My mom was the first one to start.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"Who the hell was that boy you were talking to?" My dad chimed in right after my mom.

I hated getting yelled at, especially when they got tired of yelling at each other, and decided to go after me instead. "That was just Jasper, Dad. Mr. Cullen's youngest son. We were just talking."

"You should have been here helping us, and not skating off hanging out with boys." I hated it when my dad used military slang on me. But I never crossed him on it because he only said it when he was mad.

"Sorry," I tried to sound as sincere as possible. I really didn't want to get yelled at anymore. Thank God one of the workers came up to us.

"Well, sir, we're done here. Is there anything else we can help you with?"

My dad pulled out his wallet and handed him a check. "No. Thank you for everything. This should cover it." The mover looked at the check, smiled, said thank you and walked away. "Well, come on. All hands on deck. Let's get started. The faster we get unpacked the faster we can start relaxing." My dad put out his cigarette and headed into the house.

I had always thought I had way to much crap in my room back home in Washington, but when I got to my room to unpack I only had a handful of boxes and a few suitcases. A total of nine boxes to be exact. Opening each box was like opening a flood gate of emotions. Every box was labeled with my mom's perfect penmanship. I opened the box marked books. I wouldn't even look at what I was pulling out, afraid it would be a photo album or year book. I had such a long day today, the last thing I wanted to do was end it with tears and memories of why I was here.

There was a knock on my door, and I turned to see my mom peek her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She sat beside me and rubbed her hand softly on my back. She looked like she was having just as much of a hard time with unpacking as I was.

"How's the unpacking going? Need any help?" She gave a small half smile.

"Sure, if you want. I really don't have much, as you can see," I said, motioning at my small mountain of boxes stacked in the corner.

So far, all I had in my room was my bed, a dresser, and a small bookshelf. My new room was bigger than my old one, but that wasn't the best part. I had a door that led to a small metal spiral staircase which went to the downstairs patio. My mom looked around my room like she was studying a painting. "I know you don't have much, Bella, but is this how you want your room arranged?"

"I haven't given it much thought. This was how it was when I got here." I really didn't care, to be honest.

"Well, at least the movers were nice enough to put your bed together," she said, getting up enthusiastically. She pushed my bed against the far wall. "What do you think? Doesn't it make your room look even bigger?"

"Yeah, thanks mom." I tried to sound excited, but I couldn't have cared less where everything ended up. I let my mom have fun rearranging my room. My mom went through these kicks where she liked everything overly organized. Everything had its place. So when you needed it you knew where it was. It's almost like a war cry to her. I think it's great to be organized but she kind of goes overboard with it. My dad constantly said that she has always nuked the hell out of every project she gets into. But I knew she was acting like that because she's sad too. Of course, she would have never admitted it to me.

When she had my furniture the way she liked it, she started unpacking my clothes into the dresser.

"I know you said that you would think about it, but I was wondering if you were really considering that job offer from Mrs. Turner?" She had her back to me, still folding clothes, and putting them away.

"It's late, mom. How about we discuss this tomorrow?" That was the last thing on my mind.

"I understand." She turned around with a big smile on her face. "How about we go for a drive around the town and check out some of the sights tomorrow? See what they've got around here."

"You're joking, right?" _See what? Oh look, it's a farm and over there it's another farm._ I didn't mean to think so negatively but I couldn't help it.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"And the jokes just keep on coming."

"Don't you want to check out the little street markets? I bet you wouldn't be able to find fresh fruit and vegetables in Washington the way we're going to get them here." I didn't mean to glare at her but I knew I was. "Fine, you can stay here with your dad and help him around the house." She walked to the door confidently, knowing when she said that, it was going to seal the deal for me to go.

"Fine, but do me a favor? Please don't tell every person we run into tomorrow our whole life story. It's really annoying."

She walked over to me and bent down, kissing the top of my head. "I'm supposed to annoy you, honey. It's in the contract. Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight."

I tried to sleep that night but it was just too quiet. I didn't want to look at the alarm clock that was sitting across my room but I couldn't stop myself. It was one in the morning.

"God, this sucks."

I got up and took a book from my book shelf. A book that I had read a thousand times, but always found myself needing to read when I was lonely. _The Notebook_ was one of those books that never got old for me. It just broke my heart every time I read it. I loved the idea that there might be someone out there who would love me as much as Noah loved Allie. I cried for hours after seeing the movie. I knew it was stupid and girly of me, but I didn't care, it was my stupid girly thing.

I opened the side door to the spiral staircase that led to the patio. I couldn't believe how warm it was so late at night. I didn't even need to put on a sweater to cover my bare shoulders. I couldn't remember the last time I got away with wearing just pajama shorts and a tank top outside, that late at night. I walked down a few stairs and sat quietly hoping my parents wouldn't hear me. My bookmark was already halfway through the book, so I carefully opened it and started reading.

Directly across from my stairway, I could see the Cullen house. I was surprised to see that they were still awake. I could hear them laughing and playing around with each other. I set my book on the stairs and walked down and across the lawn toward the small white fence that separated our two houses. They had a huge window that allowed you see into the living room. I could see the whole family now. On the love seat sat Mr. Cullen, but also Mrs. Cullen who I recognized from earlier that day when I was talking to Jasper. Sitting on the floor in front of them was a young girl. I couldn't get a good look at her but, from what I could tell, she had waist length dark brown hair and was around my age. I could see Jasper too. He was talking to someone but I couldn't see who it was.

"You know, it's rude to peek into people's windows." Startled, I fell off the fence and landed flat on my back. It was so dark I couldn't make out who was talking to me. "Oh wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I could see him now. He leaned down to take my hand. "Here let me help you up." When I felt him touch my hand, I quickly pulled away.

"I got it." I didn't mean to sound cold, but I couldn't help it, that fall really hurt. I slowly got up and tried to wipe off the dirt covering my whole back side. I didn't want to look up at the young man standing in front of me, but when I finally raised my eyes to see him, he had a soft look of concern on his face. I suddenly remembered that I was in my pajamas and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to...?" I put my hand up to silence him. He took a small step forward. "It's just that..." When I took a step back it silenced him again.

"I'm fine. Thank you." There was an awkward silence between us. "I'm sorry that I was being...I mean I'm sorry I was looking..." I could tell my face was turning fifty shades of red. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. I opened my eyes to see him still looking at me with such deep concern. "I'm sorry for disturbing your family." With my arms still crossed I turned and started walking toward my house.

"I'm Edward, by the way." He said it like I might have known that already. "Edward Cullen."

_You're Jasper's brother? Well that explains why you're out here I guess._ I turned to look at his face. And then it hit me. "You are the guy that was staring at me earlier."

He crossed is arms and gave a smug smile. "Well, not to get all grade school on you, but you were staring back, too."

He took a hesitant step forward and extended his hand. "It's really nice to meet you."

I looked at his hand for a second and then walked the few steps that separated us. I slowly extended my hand to met his. "Bella, Bella Swan."

When he took my hand I was surprised how soft it was. I was almost expecting it to be rough from field work or something to that effect. He was so handsome I couldn't stop looking at him. Especially his eyes. They were a deep green, almost like the color of grass. His hair was light brown, very neatly cut and combed. It reminded me of how some of my dad's friends back home looked. He was substantially taller than me. I think the top of my head met his shoulders.

He looked at me so intensely I couldn't help but to blush again. Finally he spoke. "What are you doing out here? If you don't mind me asking."

I found it really hard to concentrate on what he was saying, mainly due to the fact that he was still holding my hand.

"I...I couldn't sleep." _You idiot, obviously you couldn't sleep if you're out here._

"Were we keeping you up? My family can be pretty loud sometimes."

"No, not at all." I didn't want him to think we were those type of neighbors. I couldn't help myself, and I looked down at our hands, which were still interlocked. He noticed and pulled his hand away, and slid it into his pocket.

"So, how do you like your new house?"

I gave a light shrug. "It's nice. It's different from..." I didn't mean to trail off.

"From where you used to live?" he finished for me.

"Definitely. It's almost like I'm in a foreign country." _I can't believe I just said that_. I clasped my hand over my mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that in a bad way."

He gave a little chuckle. "No, it's okay, a lot of people who move here from big cities don't last long. It's a hard place to adjust to."

I glanced quickly to look at my house. I wanted to run to my room and just die. There I was in my pajamas, in the middle of the night, covered in dirt talking to the most handsomest guy I had ever met. _This is so embarrassing_.

"I didn't mean to keep you from anything."

"No...no you're not. It's just, I probably should go back just in case my dad wakes up." I looked down at myself and groaned. "And I definitely need to take a shower."

"I'm really sorry about that. You're sure you're not hurt?"

"Just my ego." I didn't even think when I said that. I covered my eyes with my hands. _Why don't you ever think before you talk, Bella? _

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded my head and kept my eyes down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired." I turned and walked back toward my house. When I reached the patio staircase, I looked back at Edward, who was still standing were I left him. He raised his hand and gave a slight wave. I couldn't help the glowing smile that spread across my face. I walked up the stairs and opened the door that led to my room. I couldn't stop myself from turning one last time to see if he was still watching me. With my heart pounding in my chest, I slowly turned and saw that he was still there. I gave a slight wave and walked in my room.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days turned into weeks, my mother and I fell into a pretty regular routine. We had the house unpacked and organized in only a few days. My mom had already started little projects around the outside of the house planting more flowers, which weren't needed, and a small vegetable garden in the back. My dad got a job working at the local mechanic shop in town where he pulled more hours than when he was in the military. I tried not to draw to much attention too myself. The less I had to hear about getting a job, the better.

While helping my mom out in the yard, I could see Edward and his family building what looked like a green house. I couldn't help being a little envious watching all of them having so much fun together. I couldn't remember the last time my family came together to do anything fun. I would have walked over to say hello, but I'd only talked to Edward and Jasper, and just didn't feel comfortable starting up a conversation with strangers yet.

"You want to go say hello to the neighbors?" my mom asked out of nowhere. She stood up and started dusting herself off.

I looked away and went back to digging little holes in the ground. "No. Why would I?"

"Well, you've been looking over there off and on for the past hour."

"They look really busy, mom. It would be rude..." I trailed off, hoping the whole rude comment would stick. One of my mom's biggest pet peeves was rudeness.

"Yeah, your right, plus I'm filthy." She knelt back down and continued digging.

"Mom, look where we live now. I really doubt dirt bothers them." I looked back over at the Cullen house and this time Edward was looking back. I wanted to wave, but with my mom right next to me it would just turn into a game of twenty questions. Every time my mom caught me talking to anyone of the opposite sex there was an interrogation afterwards. And, I liked Edward. I didn't want my mom swooping in and wrecking anything.

Without my parent's knowledge, I had been sneaking out of the house and hanging out with Edward for the last three weeks. It was weird how it started, but I will never forget it. The night after I first met him, I went outside again to read and saw Edward standing by the same piece of fence that I fell off of. I found it unbelievably easy to confide in him. We would just stand there and talk for hours. He would listen to me talk about back home and the problems I was dealing, or not dealing, with when it came to my parents. And he would tell me stories about his family and the town. I loved the stories about his family. Especially the ones about all the fun pranks they would pull on each other. I would have to bite my lip to hold back the laughter, afraid that I might wake up my mom and dad.

"So what's it like to have such a full house?" I asked later that night. We usually walked around the forest line behind our houses so nobody would see us, but tonight Edward wanted to show me the new green house his family had just finished.

"Annoying."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Constantly fighting over the bath room. Never getting a moment of silence. And forget about privacy." He picked a long stem daisy from one of his mom's flower pots, and handed it to me. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, because my family is the definition of stable."

He gave me a soft nudge. "You know what I mean."

"I guess..." I could tell he wanted to dig a little deeper into the subject, but I didn't give him a chance. "You guys did a wonderful job in here. The smell is intoxicating." Avoiding his stare, I walked around slowly, taking time to smell each beautiful flower: roses, lilies, tulips, begonias, violets, and my favorite, daisies. I twirled the white daisy Edward gave me between my fingers and wondered if he knew it was my favorite flower. "I love daisies. They're such a simple beauty."

"I remember. That's why I bought them."

I smiled knowing he couldn't see my face. My heart was racing, and I could tell my face was getting really flushed. "I should probably get back. It's getting really late." I took a deep breath and turned to look at him. Disappointment was spread across his face. Why was he looking at me like that? "What's wrong? You look kind of disappointed."

He walked slowly towards me. "It's just that there was something I wanted to talk to you about, but it can wait till tomorrow." I opened my mouth to protest but he rested his fingers on my lips. My heart started pounding again from his touch. "Will you see me tomorrow? Same time?" I nodded my head yes. He smiled and lowered his hand, and then stepped aside so I could leave. I was almost out the door when he said my name.

"Bella?"

I turned and smiled. "Yes?"

He smiled back at me. "Good night."

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Good night, Edward."

When I got to my room I quickly changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I lay in my bed, replaying the night's conversation with Edward over and over in my head. What worried me more was the look on his face before I left. He wanted to tell me something. Something really important. I looked over at my clock, which read two thirty.

It was around nine in the morning when I finally woke up. I went down stairs to see what was planned out for today. My mom, for some reason, was becoming obsessed with us constantly having to go out and do something. I knew it was because she was lonely, but I couldn't wait until she made some friends and left me alone. When I walked into the kitchen there was a note on the refrigerator.

Hey honey,

I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge so I went out to do a little shopping. Your dad will be at work all day but he might stop by for lunch. Please don't stay in bed all day or vegetate in front of the TV. I'll have my phone on me.

Love you,

Mom

I read the note twice and then threw it away. I went to the cupboard, and poured a bowl of cereal, looked over at the TV, and smiled. "I'll only vegetate for an hour." I walked over, and flopped on the couch, and flipped around the channels until I finally settled on a local news station. I was just about to enjoy my breakfast when there was a knock on at the front door. I sat down my bowl and walked to the front door. I looked down at myself and cursed for not showering and changing before coming down stairs. The door bell rang. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Jasper." He sounded very cheerful. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. The sunlight spilled into the entry way, and I cupped my hand over my eyes to block it. "Oh, wow, did I wake you?"

"No, I'm just being lazy today. Come in." He walked in and shut the door behind him. "So what's up?" He was hesitant at first, looking at the ground and scratching his head. If this was how he was around Edward, I could see why he would get annoyed a lot with him. "Jasper." He looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"Are you dating my brother?" He asked it so fast I could hardly understand him. I was taken back, not only by the question, but how serious he looked now.

"That's not really any of your business, Jasper."

He looked a little hurt from my answer, but I didn't care. Why would he be asking me this? How did he know? "I'm not asking for me. I could care less, but my mom..."

"Your mom asked you to ask me if I was dating Edward?" I didn't mean to cut him off, but the questioning of my personal life was getting me heated.

"No!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a small chuckle. "No. But she can tell that there is something going on and every time she tries to talk to him about it he blows her off." He walked over to the stairs and sat down at the bottom step. "My parents have this thing when it comes to us dating. If we're going to date then they want to know about it. If Edward is going to be sneaking around with you, then they're going to come over and talk to your parents about it."

I walked over and sat next to Jasper. "Are you serious? So what, do I just need to go over and introduce myself or something? I don't want to get Edward in trouble." Jasper just shrugged. I guess I could understand were Mrs. Cullen was coming from. Even I knew what Edward and I were doing was wrong, but this was something I definitely didn't want to get my parents involved in. "Does Edward know you're here?"

"Probably. Which sucks because he'll ring me out for it." He got up and walked to the front door. When he opened it he paused and looked at me. "Do you like him like that?" I smiled and gave a small sigh. He shook his head. "I know, I know. None of my business. I only ask because if you guys are going to get in trouble it might as well be worth it. Right?"

I nodded in agreement "Do me a favor Jaz; ask your brother that question. Maybe the answer will be good enough for your mom."

"Yeah, maybe. See ya, Bella."

When he closed the door I sat there for a long time thinking about that question. I do like Edward. A lot. More than any guy I've ever known. But if his mom knew and he wasn't saying anything, maybe he didn't feel about me as strongly as I felt about him. He always talked about how close he was with his mom. I shook the thought out of my head and I looked over at the clock on the wall. "Ten thirty. Crap." I ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower.

My dad never came home for lunch, but my mom got home around noon. As always, she had to give me a play by play on why she bought every item that was laid out on her bed. At least she didn't get me anything this time. My dad came home just in time for dinner. Even though I hadn't eaten much that day I really wasn't hungry. I could hear my mom and dad talking about the day's events, but I was in my own world. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. The more I thought about the last few nights we hung out, the more I realized that he had been acting a little differently, like he was holding something back. Maybe he was just afraid to tell me we couldn't hang out anymore because of his mom. Maybe he did like me and was just too nervous to say anything. Maybe. I hate maybes.

After dinner I said goodnight and went to my room early. I knew both of my parents would go to bed soon, so when I heard the soft tap on my glass door an hour earlier than our normal midnight meeting time, I was hesitant to open it. I walked to the door slowly. and looked down at what I was wearing. Yellow sweatpants and matching t-shirt. _Real attractive, Bella. Could you look any more like Big Bird right now? _

I slowly opened the door, slightly hiding behind it.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he said with a beautiful smile. "Are your parents sleeping?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear. He was in his normal dark blue jeans and t-shirt. It was funny how something as simple as jeans and a t-shirt made him look like a model. "I don't think so, but I doubt they'll come up to check on me. They both had a busy day."

He held out his hand. "Will you go somewhere with?"

I was hesitant at first, remembering what Jasper said earlier, but I pushed the thought out of my head, and stepped forward, and took his hand. "Where are we going?"

He reached behind me to close the door, still flashing his brilliant smile. "You'll see."

I was so nervous as we walked towards the already running car waiting for us at the end of his driveway. It wasn't cold outside, but I couldn't help but shiver a little. Edward must have noticed because he stopped when we reached the car and looked at me.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really." _The_ _exact opposite actually_. I looked down not wanting him to see my flushed face.

He ran his warm hand up my arm and rested it on the side of my face. It was so soothing that I couldn't help but to smile.

"If you're not comfortable going, I understand, but I promise I'm a real good driver."

I looked into his eyes in disbelief. I took my free hand and rested it on his hand that was still holding my face. "I trust you." I've never said anything so seriously before in my life. I hope he believed me.

He turned and opened the passenger side door for me and closed it when I got in. I never had a guy open a door for me before. It was...sweet. The car was old fashioned, and that's all I could tell about it. When it came to cars, I knew how to turn the key and pump the gas, anything more than that was asking too much. He came around so quickly that when I realized he was in the car we were already driving down the road.

I sat there with my hands folded in my lap, looking in every direction except at him. My stomach was turning so badly that I thought I was going to get sick. I wasn't just nervous for the fact that we were sneaking out like this, but also because I remembered Jasper's warning. I looked over at Edward, who seemed very calm. The silence was making me a little edgy, after awhile so I decided to speak up.

"So is this your car or your dad's?"

"Neither, it was my grandfather's. But my dad let me have it after he died. Do you know what kind of car this is?"

I gave a quick laugh. "No idea whatsoever."

He reached over and patted the dashboard. "This beauty is a 1970 Hemi Challenger. When my grandfather got her, she was as green as pea soup, but shortly after my brother and I were born my dad repainted it red."

"It's a remarkable machine." I knew that much.

He looked at me with a big grin on his face. "Can you drive?"

I knew where this was going. "Oh no, I'm not driving this beast. I couldn't live with myself if I put one scratch on this car."

"Scratch it on what? There's nothing to hit. Not to mention, you'll be learning from the master." He said it with such a mocking tone I couldn't help but to laugh. "I'm serious." And he was.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm more of a small slow moving Honda kind of person."

"Not my girl."

Did he just call me his girl? Did he mean to say that?As soon as the words came out of his mouth nothing else was said until we got to our destination. It was only a ten minute drive but it felt like a lifetime after that conversation. I looked out the window to see where we were. I couldn't see anything in any direction, and then I looked up.

"Oh my god." I opened the door and ran out into the middle of the road. "This is amazing." The stars were so bright, and the sky was so clear that I wanted to reach up and try to touch them.

I heard Edward walking up behind me. "I bet you've never seen stars like this before."

"I've never seen anything as beautiful as this before."

I could tell that Edward was right behind me. I could feel his breath against my hair. For a split second I swore my heart stopped. "I have," he whispered softly.

I stood there stunned. A month ago I couldn't stand this place and now I couldn't imagine ever leaving. _Don't mess with me, Edward. Don't get my hopes up. _I tried to act like I wasn't reading into anything."Well, you've lived here your whole life. I'm sure you've seen some pretty awesome light shows up there."

"Don't do that." His voice low and serious.

With my back still turned I tried to control my already nervous voice. "Don't do what?"

He walked around and took my face into his hands. "Don't act like I'm not talking about you."

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to breathe. His eyes were so intense; I couldn't help the tears welling up in my eyes.

"What's wrong? Why do you look like you're going to cry?"

_Because I'm happy, overwhelmed, scared, nervous, and confused all at the same time. _But I couldn't get the words out. I wanted to be honest and tell him everything going through my head. "I don't know." I couldn't believe I said that.

"I don't buy that." He let his hands fall to his side and took a small step back.

I was screwing this up, but how could I fix this? He started walking back to the car.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled, running after him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek firmly against his back. "Don't go, please." I heard my voice crack a little at the end. I didn't mean to cry; I just didn't know what more I could do but plead with him to stay. He stood so still. I was about to let go of him when he finally spoke.

"Why won't you tell me how you're feeling?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

I bit my lip and pressed my forehead into the center of his back. "How I feel. Where this is going. Of you."

He turned so fast to look at me I almost fell to the ground. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you... as much as I'm afraid of how you make me feel." It wasn't going to get any more honest than that.

He took a step towards me. I could feel his breath on my face. "How do I make you feel?"

I looked down at the ground. Too much of a chicken to answer this simple question, I shook my head no.

"Do you know how you make me feel?" he asked softly. Still looking down, I shook my head no again. "The first time I saw you sitting on the fence, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were."

"Beautiful," I huffed.

"Yes." I looked at him and could tell he wasn't joking. "I've never meet anyone like you, Bella. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"I feel the same way." He took my hand, lifted it, and kissed it softly.

We stood there for a while just gazing into each other's eyes. I never thought in a million years I would ever have feelings for anyone the way I had feelings for Edward. Just having him beside me, holding my hand, I'd never felt this safe. It was like he was some kind of security blanket. My own personal security blanket. And I was never going to let go.

"I should get you home. We've been gone for awhile." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to the car.

The car ride home was a lot better than the ride to the field. We held hands and talked about school starting in a few weeks. I was a little more at ease about starting at a new school knowing Edward would be there. In the distance we could see our houses. I could tell that every light was on in my house.

"Oh God." I gasped as I saw my mom and dad standing in our lawn with what looked like Edward's parents. Edward squeezed my hand.

He pulled the car over to the side of the road next to his house. "I'm so sorry, Bella." His eyes looked so worried. I didn't want him to be scared. I didn't want him to regret tonight.

"Don't be. This was one of the most magical nights of my life." I knew our parents were staring at us, but I didn't care. I reached over and pressed my lips softly against his. A wave of emotions poured into what was our first, and possibly last, kiss. At least until I was taken off restriction. His hand reached up into my hair to pull me into a deeper kiss. His lips were so warm and tender I wanted to melt. I shuttered from the passion that seemed to ignite from his touch. I could have stayed there all night, but I didn't want to make the situation any worse. I slowly pulled away. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to look at him and wonder when I might be able to kiss him again. So, without looking at him, I opened the door and got out.

The walk towards my house felt like a death march. Both my parents and Edward's parents were standing in front of the house talking. I could hear someone running behind me and knew it was Edward. He held my hand and walked the slow pace to my house. I held it as tight as I could.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Yes, for you."

"Why only for me?"

"Because I know what my parents are going to do to me, but I don't know what's going to happen to you."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Well, that makes two of us."

Edward stopped and pulled me into his arms. He held me so tight I thought he was going to break one of my ribs. "No matter what they say, Bella, I'm not going to leave you." I nodded my head against his strong chest.

"I'm not going anywhere either."

"Isabella Swan, get your butt over here now!" The loud outburst from my dad made both of us jump.

"Are you ready for this?" I whispered.

He softly kissed my forehead. If he was scared he sure wasn't showing it. "Let's get this over with."

When we got to our parents there was a long pause. Looking at them was as different as night and day. My parents were so far apart from each other you could fit the truck between them. They looked so mad; I thought their hair was going to burst into flames. Then, I looked at Edwards parents. They were holding hands and had such worried looks on their faces it made me feel even worse.

Edward's dad was the first to speak up. I was grateful for that, because he didn't look half as mad as my dad.

"Do I need to worry about what you kids were doing out there in the middle of the night?"

"No." Edward said firmly.

Edward's mom spoke next. "Do we need to stress how dangerous this was?"

"No." He said a little softer.

Even though my mom was the lesser of two evils I couldn't help but shift slightly when she took a step forward. "What were you thinking? Sneaking off in the middle of the night with someone you don't even know. You know better than this, Bella."

"This is my fault, Mrs. Swan. I asked her to go with me..."

"Where did you take my daughter?" my dad yelled, cutting Edward off.

I would have answered but I still didn't know where we went. "May Field," Edward answered, looking at his dad.

"What the hell is that? Some make out place?" I looked at my dad in shock.

"It's a place where the high school kids go to for the astronomy club. They go there to look at the stars." Edward's mom said very calmly. I think she could tell my dad was about to lose it.

"Bella, get in the house," my mom muttered weakly, turning and walking back to the house. My dad looked at me and then Edward. He looked down at our enclosed hands and then over at Edward's parents who were also still holding hands. He looked so lonely standing there by himself. He turned and followed my mom. I looked up at Edward. His eyes still looked so worried.

"It will be alright," I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was saying it to reassure him or myself.

He bent down and kissed my cheek and then whispered so quietly in my ear I had to strain to hear him. "I'll see you later on tonight." I looked at him nervously, hoping my eyes would express how that really wasn't a good idea. He gave me a soft smile "Trust me." Trust was never the problem, but hadn't we pissed off our parents enough for one night?

As hard as it was to let go of his hand, I did. I walked to the front door that was left open by my parents. I could see my mom and dad standing in the living room waiting for me. I balled my hands into tight fists to stop them from shaking. Afraid to walk in, I looked at Edward who was still standing there with his parents. All three of them where looking at me. The look on his face was pure fear. I was confident my parents were going to say I couldn't see Edward anymore, but at that moment I knew we would be alright. I mouthed good night and gave him a sympathetic smile. I took a deep breath and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the living room for a long time, just listening to my parent's heavy breathing. I felt like I was standing in front of a firing squad waiting to be executed for my crime. My knees were shaking so hard that I wished Edward was there next to me to hold me up. My dad stood there motionless, but my mom was obviously upset. She was pacing, rubbing her hands together, and softly mumbling to herself. She walked right up to me, inches from my face. Her breath was cold against my skin.

"What were you thinking, young lady?" she yelled. I tried to answer but she didn't give me a chance. "In what universe did you think that this type of behavior would be okay? How long has this sneaking around at night been going on?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I couldn't help the tears that were welling up in my eyes. She looked at me for a few long seconds, then turned and walked away. I could hear her footsteps going up the stairs, down the hall and into her room. Both my dad and I gave a shiver when she slammed the door.

"Do you mind if we take this conversation outside?" he asked politely. Surprised by his sudden soft voice I nodded, and followed him into the kitchen and out the double doors to the patio. I wasn't even all the way outside before my dad lit his cigarette. My dad was acting so calm now it was slightly frightening. I didn't want to push him but I had to say something.

"Dad, I...I'm sorry." It came out in a whisper, but I needed him to know I really meant it.

"You know what your mom is going to say about this," he said, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette and exhaling slowly. His back was still to me, but I nodded anyway. I knew it was one of those statements that you really didn't answer. "The two of you really went the wrong way about this," He took a deep breath. "So tell me Bells, how much do you like this guy?" He turned and gave me a small half smile. Not realizing I was holding my breath this whole time, I exhaled in relief.

"I like him a lot, dad. He makes me happy."

"He must feel the same."

"I'd like to think so."

"Well he's gutsy. I'll give him that."

"Why? Because he walked up to the house with me?" I really didn't know where he was going with this until he motioned to the fence across the yard. And standing there was Edward. Waiting at the same section of fence we met almost every night. My dad was right, Edward was gutsy. I knew he was there because he was worried for me, but we were planning on seeing each other later. Why would he be dumb enough to show up in front of my dad? So it worried me when I saw him there.

"Make it fast, Bella. It's late and we're going to have an early day." He put out his cigarette and walked back in the house.

I looked over at Edward, who was strenuously watching us from the fence. I knew what Edward was going to ask me, and I wasn't sure how to answer. "Dad, what do I tell him...about us?" I was so nervous asking that crucial question; I found myself holding my chest as if my heart was going to explode.

He paused, and then walked back to me, and kissing the top of my head. "Tell him to come by for dinner. If this is someone you really care about, then I want to meet him."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on as tight as I could. "Thanks, dad, but what about mom?"

He patted my back and pulled me away to look in my eyes. "You let me talk to your mom. Now hurry up and say goodnight to him. I want you in your room in fifteen minutes."

I stood there in disbelief. I watched as my dad turned the light off in the kitchen and walked down the hall. I turned to see Edward hop the fence, and I ran as hard as I could into his arms. I was so tired and didn't have any idea what time it was, but I didn't care. I could still see Edward and that's all that mattered.

"You see. I told you everything would be okay," He whispered into my hair. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. He lifted my chin with his hand and gazed at me with his warm green eyes. His confident smile slowly receded to a more serious one. "What's wrong? Did he say we couldn't..."

"No," I said, quickly cutting him off. "No, we're good, I guess. It's just..." I trailed off looking toward the house.

"What, what's wrong?" He sounded so nervous.

"My dad wants you to come over for dinner." I didn't mean to sound worried, but I was. My dad was acting so calm. I couldn't help but to imagine my dad luring Edward into the house just to give him the third degree. Edward softly touched my face. His warm hand against my skin was intoxicating. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against my cheek. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me tight to his chest. I could hear his heart beating. It sounded so soothing. Mine felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. "I have to go."

"Let me walk you to your door."

He held my hand as we walked to the stairwell that led to my room. He started to walk up the stairs, but I stopped him. He looked down at me and pursed his lips. I could tell he knew what I was thinking and switched places with me. He had this look in his eyes that startled me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He didn't say anything. He lifted my hand and kissed it softly. There was a loud bark, and Edward cursed under his breath and looked over at the fence. There was a large dog up on his hind legs wagging his tail. He barked again. This time it was loud enough to make me jump. Edward let go of my hand.

"I'll see you later on tonight." He flashed a half smile.

I smiled back. "I'll call you later."

I woke up to the sound of my parents arguing downstairs. I looked over at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. I got up and opened my door to hear what they were saying. I knew they were fighting about Edward and me, but I wanted to know what I was walking in to.

"All you're doing is encouraging their behavior by letting them continue this...whatever this is between them." My mom's voice sounded so harsh. I leaned against my door jam and slid down to sit on the floor.

"So you'd rather they sneak out in the middle of the night again? That's what's going to happen if we keep them apart. If they're here, then at least we know where she is." My dad's voice seemed really calm compared to my mom. I was still shocked that he even invited Edward for dinner. I smiled to myself remembering last night.

"Well that idea may work for you, but it's not going to happen. He is not to set a foot in this house or get any were near Bella. And that's final."

There was a long pause. I took that as my queue to finally show myself. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wanted to say good morning but the words escaped me somehow. My dad looked over at me for a split second, and then looked back at my mom who hadn't noticed I entered the room. He looked so hurt, even a little sad. He let out a long sigh before he spoke. "Edward will be here at six to have dinner with us. You're welcome to join us if you want. If this is someone who Bella cares about then I want to know him."

She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were like arrows that pierced through me. I wanted to look away. I wanted to run away. I should have. "Fine, then cook for him yourself. I guess I really am alone now that you have your father." I thought she was going to cry, but she just walked around me and went up stairs to their bedroom.

The second I heard the door shut, I was crying. My dad came over and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't even remember the last time my dad held me. "She'll get over it. She just got a big kick to the ego."

I pulled away and rubbed my face with my hands. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." The last thing I wanted was to be the cause of more arguments in the house. My dad walked outside, and I followed him to the back porch. "You know, I would like for you to be alive to see me graduate." I murmured when he light a cigarette. "You did promise you would quit when you retired."

He winced with that last line. "Yeah, I know. It's a work in progress." He gestured for me to sit in the chair next to him. "Bells, I don't want you to think that I'm okay with what you two did last night, because I'm not. Just because I'm willing to meet this guy doesn't mean you're off the hook, not by a long shot." My dad had never been the one to punish me. That joy always went to my mother, but I had a feeling that my dad was going to be changing that tradition today. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be working with me at the garage." I opened my mouth to argue, but he stopped me. "That isn't up for discussion. Until school starts, I own your freedom."

"Doing what exactly?" _Great, now I'm a grease monkey. I knew I should have taken that job at that pizza restaurant._

"Whatever needs to be done." He smiled. He was enjoying this. _What's with the obsession with me having a job?_ With my mom, she would take my phone or make me clean everything imaginable around the house. This was way worse. At least it was only until school started, which was only thirty-seven days and counting.

I didn't want to push my luck, but I had to know where I stood with the whole boyfriend thing with my dad. "Dad, are you okay with me having a boyfriend?"

There was a quick moment of shock in his expression, and then it disappeared, turning into concern. "Is Edward your boyfriend?"

I didn't know how to talk about boys with my dad. It wasn't a topic that my dad and I ever touched on. I hesitated for a moment not knowing how to answer that. Edward never really came out and said it in so many words. I knew we cared about each other enough to agree. "Yeah, he is."

"Well, as long as you guys go about in the right way from now on, and no more midnight meetings, then I'm okay with it."

_This isn't right. He is acting way too calm. Was he being this way to make up for being gone for all those years? Is he trying to piss off my mom?_ I decided to push my luck even more. "Dad, why are you acting so calm? I mean don't get me wrong, I love the fact that your giving Edward and I a chance, but seriously, why aren't you acting like mom right now?"

He looked over at the Cullen house and then back over to me. "I think your mom is mad enough for the both of us. Anyway, I want to check this guy out. See if he holds up to the fine standards of your old man."

"Just don't go all Navy pride on him, dad. I really like him. He doesn't need to be scared straight."

My dad let out a small laugh. "We'll see about that."

Around five o'clock I started getting dinner ready. I've never cooked a whole meal by myself before. Usually, it was my mom and I who did it together, but my mom didn't leave her room all day. Not even to come down and eat. I looked out the window above the kitchen sink. Edward was outside playing catch with his brothers Jasper and Emmett. Looking at them you would have never known they were brothers. Edward looking so clean cut, Jasper had this shaggy look to him, and Emmett…well; Emmett looked like he was trying out to be in a boy band.

"Who the hell is that clown?" My dad asked over my shoulder looking out the window.

"Emmett Cullen. Edward's twin brother," I laughed. "What's wrong dad? You don't like the hair?"

"Kid looks like he had a bucket of bleach dumped over his head." He sounded confused. My dad has had the same haircut for over twenty years, and the same type of jeans, shirts, and shoes. My mom and I gave up on him having any style a long time ago. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that my dad walked outside. I followed him, worried about the look that he had on his face. When I got out the door he was already half way towards the Cullen's yard.

"Dad!" I yelled, running after him. "Dad, what are you doing?" I got to him before he reached the fence. "Dad, remember what I said?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm just sizing him up, Bells. Just because he meets your standards doesn't mean he can't live up to a few of mine." We both looked up to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walking towards us.

"Hi Bella, Mr. Cullen," Jasper reached us first and shook my dad's hand.

"I take it you're Jasper?" My dad asked, letting go of his hand.

"Yes sir and this is my older brother, Emmett." Jasper gestured towards Emmett who also raised his hand towards my father.

"Nice to meet you sir," Emmett laughed. "It's nice to finally meet you." He looked over at me, and the look on his face made me a little uneasy. "And you must be Isabella? Nice to finally meet you, too." I tucked my hair behind my ear and nodded my head. It was hard to believe that Edward and Emmett were twins. You could see similarities but that was it. Emmett looked like a mix between a pro football player and a pop star. It was obvious he dyed his hair blond, and his clothes looked like they were straight from a music video. But what stood out even more were his muscles. His forearms looked like they rivaled some of the nearby tree trunks. I looked over at Edward, who just rolled his eyes and punched Emmett in the arm. He looked at Edward in shock. "What?"

My dad cleared his throat, "So do you guys play any sports?"

"Just me, Mr. Swan," Emmett boasted gripping his hand around the football he had.

My dad looked intrigued and wanted to continue on but Jasper cut in, "What's for dinner?"

They all looked at me. _Oh yeah, I'm cooking._ "Um, lasagna," I stammered. "Why, are you joining?"

"Not now." Jasper pointed to the kitchen where you could see smoke leaking out of the kitchen window.

"Oh god," I yelled running back towards the house. When I ran inside I could hear my mom running down the stairs. I opened the oven and a big black cloud of smoke engulfed the kitchen.

"Jesus, Bella, open a window," My mom yelled.

I opened the window above the sink and yelled for my dad. "I'm here." He took the two pot holders off the counter, and pulled the dish out of the stove, and threw it into the sink, and ran cold water over it.

"Already trying to burn the house down, Swan?" I looked over to see Emmett and Edward standing by the sliding glass door. Edward smacked the back of his head. "What?" he laughed, looking back at his brother.

"Well, that's a good question. Were you?" Mom asked, carrying a broom and waving it back and forth in the air to blow the smoke away from the smoke detector.

"Very funny, Renee," My dad looked at me and sighed. "Well, there goes dinner. Nice try honey." He came over and gave me a small hug.

"How about we go out," Edward asked walking into view. My dad and I looked up at him, "My treat." I took my dad's hand and smiled hoping that he could see what a great idea that was.

"Sure, why not," he answered kissing the top of my head.

The dinner wasn't anything fancy. We went for pizza over at Carl's pizzeria. It was a little livelier than the last time my dad and I were there. Dad even let me sit next to Edward at the booth. As expected, my dad grilled Edward on everything possible, from politics to college. And Edward never skipped a beat. He answered every question my dad threw at him, and even asked a few himself. Edward tried asking me a few questions about the navy but I couldn't answer them. Dad was really good at separating work and home, but that night he really didn't have a problem talking about the navy. To be honest, I learned more about my dad in those two hours than the last seventeen years.

"So, what do you think?" I asked my dad as we got into his truck.

"Not bad," He nodded. "Think I can get him to join?"

"Dad! If you try recruiting every guy I go out with, no guys will ever ask me out."

"What a great idea," he laughed, as if he came up with the conclusion on his own. I couldn't help but to laugh too. "So, then, this isn't serious?"

"What? Why do you say that?" _Of course this is serious. I think._

"Well you mentioned other guys. Meaning your planning on dating other guys?" He looked over at me with a puzzled look.

"No dad, I'm not planning anything. It's just…I like Edward. I want you to like him too. You and mom."

He reached over and patted my hand. "Well, I think he seems like a good guy. Just let your mom work through her own issues. She'll get over it in time."

When we got home mom was waiting for us. She looked really mad when we walked in. I wished Edward was there, but he stayed behind to wait for Jasper. Jasper was working that night and wanted to give him a ride home. "Do I even need to ask?" My mom huffed as she stood up from the couch.

"He seems like a nice boy, Renee," My dad smiled down at me, and then looked back at mom. "If you give him a chance…"

"I don't want to give him a chance," my mom yelled, cutting him off. "He tricked our daughter into gallivanting around town in the middle of the night, doing God knows what, and now you're taking him out for dinner? Have you lost your mind?"

"He didn't trick me into doing anything, mom!" I yelled, walking around my dad. "I went freely."

"Well, of course you did," she yelled back at me. "You'd do anything to try to ruin this. You think I want to be here?" Her eyes started to well up as she looked up at my father and then back to me. "You're not the only one who had to start over. I'm alone, too." My mom turned to cover her face from us. Her tears would normally break me, but I knew this game. She wasn't going to stop until I told her how I really felt.

"Just stop it! I know what you're doing. Just because you're unhappy doesn't mean all of us have to be." I looked at my dad. The pain and guilt on his face said it all. He blamed himself for my mother's unhappiness, and this only fueled my fire even more. "I love him. Do you hear that? I love Edward, but you wouldn't understand that…would you?" She turned and looked at me with a horrified stare. "I see how you treat dad. The way you look at him. You don't have what Edward and I have. You're going to destroy this family all because you're not getting your way…" I was silenced by a slap across my face. I lifted my hand to my now burning cheek, and glanced up at my mom. Her eyes were a mix between hate and remorse, but what caused me to run out of the house was that I didn't know which of the two she felt the most.

It was pitch black outside. I didn't know how long I ran, or how far, but when I finally stopped there was nothing around me. I couldn't see trees or houses, not even any lights. It was like I was walking around in the middle of the desert with nothing but the stars above me. I wiped the loyalist tears that fell for my mother. I was angry, but not just at my mother, at myself as well. Who was I to call her heartless when I attacked her the way I did? A warm breeze briefly blew past, me and I heard what sounded like a horse nearby. Walking towards the sound, I could faintly see its silhouette. The only horses I'd ever seen were at zoos, and even then it was still at a distance. I reached out to touch it, but it pulled away and ran as a car zoomed by. I stood there and watched it gallop into the darkness. "You have no idea how lucky you are," I whispered to myself as I pulled away from the metal railing and headed home.

In the distance I could see the lights from my house. I was shocked that I couldn't hear my parents still arguing. Even from this distance, you could have heard them. I silently prayed that they were already in bed. What happened next began the course of a new life I never thought could have existed. There were no lights, no voices, not even music blaring from the windows, but with the slight rumble that stirred from below my feet made me look up in time to see two cars coming toward me. Before I had time to blink, I was lifted off my feet and pulled to the side of the road. Not realizing that my eyes were closed I opened them and saw that I was being held against Emmett. Behind me was Edward, who had his arms wrapped around both of us. The cars screeched to a halt and both of the drivers hopped out of their cars.

"Did you see that? There was someone there?" A young boy yelled to the other driver. I went to yell at them, but Emmett covered my mouth and shook his head no. "Hey, Tyler do you have a flash light?"

The other driver, who I assumed was Tyler, went over to his trunk and pulled out a very bright flashlight. He waved it back and forth across the road, even flashing it at us a few times. "What do you think you saw Mike, a dog or something?" _What do you mean you idiot? We're right here! _But my sarcasm was held back by not only Emmett's firm hand still over my mouth, but Edward's soothing hand that was rubbing my shoulder. Tyler turned off the flashlight and got back into his car. Mike stood there for a short time looking around. Even looking straight at us a few times, but he too just got back into his car and they drove away.

I pushed Emmett away from me and turned to Edward. "What the hell was that? Why didn't he see us?" I looked back and forth from Edward to Emmett, and then back to Edward. They both looked nervous and unsure of what to say. "Um, hello, can I have some answers here? That guy flashed his light right at us and for some reason couldn't see me," I looked at Emmett, "or you," I pointed at Edward, "and you."

"Bella, it's kind of complicated." Edward mumbled walking towards me.

I put my hands up to stop him from touching me, "I don't care how complicated it is. Why couldn't they see me? It's a simple question needing a simple answer."

"Trust me it's not that simple," Emmett laughed softly.

"We can't explain, Bella. Trust me I wish I could, but I can't," Edward said in almost a begging way.

_Why are they hiding this from me? More than that why was Edward hiding it from me? Does he not trust me?_ "Fine, whatever," I turned and started walking towards my house.

"Bella wait, please. I can explain," Edward yelled.

I turned and glared at him, "Thank you," I looked at Emmett, "both of you for saving my life, but it's been a long night and right now I just want to go home." Edward went to walk towards me, "alone." He looked at me with pained eyes, and I softened my face slightly. I wanted to cry for causing him so much pain, but I couldn't. I couldn't handle any secrets from a man that I bared my soul to. I wanted to say so much to him. But I was so tired, and still in shock, that I just couldn't seem to relay the feeling into words.

When I got in my house my dad was asleep on the couch. He got into a fight with mom for me, to defend me and my feelings. I ran upstairs and crawled on my bed. Within a matter of twenty four hours, I became closer with my dad, but felt like I lost my mom, admitted my love for Edward and lost him. I wanted to pack by bags and run, but instead I just laid on my bed and cried until exhaustion took over.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days passed, the tension in the house seemed to thicken. Dinners that were normally full of laughter and conversation were now spent in deafening silence. I felt bad for my dad; at least at the end of the day I could go to my room and disappear, but dad had to sleep in the same room with mom. That just had to be uncomfortable. My new job at the garage had helped keep my mind off from Edward, but only during the day. When I went to my room at night, I would sit in the dark and peek out the window to see Edward sitting on our same piece of fence every night. For the last four nights I had looked down from my window and Edward had been there, and for the last four nights I had cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm going off, not even realizing I fell asleep. To be honest, I hadn't felt like I'd slept all week. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked tired, weathered by the confusion that was still hanging over me. My mind played the night with Edward and Emmett over and over again: Emmett pulling me to the side of the road, Edward's arms around both of us as the drivers got out of their cars, the flashlight that beamed at us. _Why couldn't they see us? What did they do? Who are these people? _I washed my face and brushed teeth thinking about these things over and over again. These same questions I have been replaying for days. I put on my normal t-shirt and jeans and went down stairs to wait for my dad.

When I walked into the kitchen I was shocked to see my mom dressed and heading out the door. "Tell your father that I'm taking the truck and that I won't be back until later on tonight." And with that she was out the door.

My dad came down just in time to see the truck pull away. "Where the hell is she going?"

"I don't know, but she basically said not to wait up for her," I walked over to the coffee maker and pushed start. "So, I guess this means I get a day off today." I smiled, sitting on the counter.

"Oh really, and why is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because there is no way in hell I'm going to get on that motorcycle of yours, and you can forget about walking." My dad got a motorcycle a few years back when he became a chief in the navy. He said it was a rite of passage and that all chiefs get one. A lot of chiefs were also on their second or even third marriage by then too. Was that also part of the deal? But I kept that to myself.

"Well, you've been doing pretty well at the garage and there are some things around here that I would like for you to do." He looked over at the garage door and then back at me. "Like, for starters, laundry."

I'd have to admit that we had been sucking in that department for a while, but I didn't care what he wanted me to do. _A whole day with the house to myself._ "Not a problem."

"And I want you to clean and reorganize the garage."

_Okay, scratch that. You want me too what?_ "Dad, the garage? Why do you hate me?" I said, banging my head against the cabinet.

"Well, it's that or you put on a helmet," he came over and pulled out his thermos. "You could always ask the Cullen boys to help you."

I froze. I hadn't said anything about them all week. How would I even explain that to my dad anyway? I took the thermos out of my dad's hand and hopped off the counter, putting on my best fake smile, "Sure, dad, that sounds like a great idea." I poured the coffee into his mug and handed it back to him. "Well, you don't want to be late."

I followed him into the garage and watched as he put on his helmet and riding jacket. The roar of his motorcycle caused me to jump slightly, like it had every time he started it up for the past five years. "Hey Bells, if you guys do a great job I might consider letting them take you to school in the morning. As opposed to walking?"

I nodded and smiled, not really knowing how to comment on that. I walked to the end of the driveway and waved goodbye to my dad as he rode off to work. When I turned to walk back inside, I saw Mrs. Cullen standing on her porch with a coffee mug in her hand. She smiled and waved at me with such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but give a small wave back. _Did she know?_ I rushed back in and closed the garage door behind me. I walked back in the house and stood in the kitchen for a long time. A part of me wanted to walk over there and demand some answers, but the other half wanted to nail all the windows and doors shut, just in case. I shook those thoughts out of my head and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to think about the Cullen's. I'm not going to think about the Cullen's. I'm not…."

_DING DONG_

_Oh god, who is that?_ I walked over to the door and saw Mrs. Cullen and Edward through the peep hole. _Crap, they've come to kill me._ I backed away slowly and jumped when they knocked loudly on the door. "Hello, Bella? It's Mrs. Cullen." I opened my mouth to say something, but the words escaped me. "It's okay, sweetheart. We just want to talk."

"Talk, right, well seeing that I'm by myself," _Damn it, Bella! Why did you say that?_ "I mean I'm just not…"

"Bella, please come to the door," Mrs. Cullen asked nicely. I walked to the door and looked out the side window to see her better. "I know you're scared, sweetie, and I'm sure you have a ton of questions," She looked over at Edward ,who didn't take his eyes off me the whole time. "We will answer them all. I promise."

Edward stepped forward and knelt down so that we were at eye level, "Bella, you know I would never hurt you." _But you did hurt me, Edward. You lied to me, for weeks._

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Mrs. Cullen popped her head in, and I nodded for them to come inside. They followed me into the dining room, where I made sure I was sitting not only opposite from them, but also closest to the sliding glass door. I believed Edward when he said he wouldn't hurt me, but I also liked feeling that I could get away at any time. Mrs. Cullen cleared her throat and smiled. "I really don't know where to start. Um…I guess…"

"Why couldn't they see us?" I asked Edward, cutting Mrs. Cullen off.

"Because I was touching you," he replied, his eyes not leaving mine.

"So whenever you touch something it disappears?" I looked at his hands that rested on the table. "You're touching the table and I can see that just fine." Then, suddenly I couldn't. I stood up quickly and backed away. It was there, but it wasn't. Not invisible, but more like it was blending into the background. Like a chameleon against a wall. If you walked past it, you wouldn't have even noticed it. And then, in a split second, it was back. Not realizing that I was holding my breath I exhaled. "You did that….to me?"

"Yes," he simply replied again. I sat down slowly and reminded myself to keep my hands folded and on my lap and not on the table for the duration of the conversation.

"Subtle, Edward. I said subtle," Mrs. Cullen whispered, and then turned her attention back to me.

"Why? What was the big deal? Emmett pulled me away in time…" I paused, thinking about that for a moment, "Wait…how did he get to me so fast? He was no where around?" They both looked at me, and then looked at each other. And then it clicked in my head, "So, Emmett can do something too?"

"We all can, honey," Mrs. Cullen said with a smile. She got up and walked to a small flower pot that my mom had been neglecting for the past few days. She stuck her finger in the pot, and basically revived the dying plant. I sat there in awe as I watched the leaves become greener and grow a few inches. She walked back over and sat down. "Emmett saw you run out of your house, and when you didn't come back right away, he got worried. When the car was coming towards you he ran over and pulled you out of the way."

"So, Emmett can run really fast," I didn't get it. "A lot of people can."

"Emmett can run to school and back in less than five seconds, Bella," Edward said with a small laugh.

_So all of them had superpowers. Okay, I can understand the secrecy. But why tell me? I'm nobody to these people._ "So what are you people? Are you like… superheroes?"

Both Edward and Mrs. Cullen laughed at me. "No, far from it," Mrs. Cullen giggled. "We're just like everyone else, just different."

"You grew a plant and made a table disappear. That's a little more than 'just different'." _What next? Flying carpets and talking animals?_ I couldn't handle anymore of this. I got up and walked outside. _This was insane._ Fifteen minutes ago, I was just a normal, heartbroken teenage girl, and now I'm a confused, freaked out, and still heartbroken teenage girl. I was pacing back and forth on the lawn. _So what now? I still like Edward, but do I really want to deal with this? Like I don't have enough on my plate? How do I explain this to my parents?_ I took a deep breath and turned to see Mrs. Cullen and Edward talking to each other. I had so many more questions to ask, but when Edward looked up at me I froze. I felt my heart pounding and my knees starting to shake. When his mother looked over at me, I freaked out and ran up the balcony stairs to my room.

"Get a grip Bella," I whispered to myself, now pacing in my bedroom. "Yeah dad, let's move out to California were we can start over again." _Yeah, start over in Weirdville where everyone has superpowers._ I gasped at the soft tap on my door.

"Bella," _Holy crap, it's Edward._ "Bella, can I come in?" I didn't know what to say. I had never had a boy in my room, especially one who could disappear. Before I could muster the courage to answer, he slowly opened the door. "Bella?" he whispered, while walking in. I backed up against the wall, not out of fear, but out of instinct. He stood there looking at me. He looked so scared, so worried. I almost felt bad for him, almost. "Bella, please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. Ever." He said that last word a little more firmly, and I relaxed a little.

"I believe you," I whispered, taking a small step forward. "It's just a lot to take in at one time."

"I can imagine," he said and smiled.

We stood there, for what seemed like forever, before the silence got the best of me, "So now what? Are you going to give me the whole speech on how I have to stay quiet and not tell a soul or you're going to make me permanently disappear?" I said it as a joke, but by the look on Edward's face he didn't take it that way.

"I would never…" He took a few steps closer to me. "Bella, I wouldn't do that."

"I wasn't serious, Edward. It was a joke."

He sighed and sat on my bed. "I don't want to."

_Crap what does that mean?_ "What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Give you the speech, but you can't," He looked up at me with a frightened stare. "You can't tell anyone. Not even your parents." He looked down at his hands and shook his head. "I wish this never happened, Bella. I wish I didn't have to put such a burden on your shoulders." He looked up and took my hand. I couldn't believe that I forgot how warm he felt. My body tingled everywhere from the small touch. It was as if my whole body was being jump started back to life. "I just wanted to make you happy."

I sat down next to him and smiled, "You did make me happy…I mean you do."

"So you're not running for the hills to get away from us?" He softly smiled back.

"What's the point if your brother would just end up catching me and dragging me back?" He laughed and shook his head. I looked down at our fingers, which were now interlocked, and realized that I _could_ do this. I loved Edward and I really did understand why he couldn't tell me. "And why not add one more thing the plate?" I added sarcastically. "I mean I'm in a new town; my parent's marriage is falling apart; oh, and by the way, my boyfriend can make your boyfriend disappear…literally!" I didn't mean to laugh, but I did.

"So, you're my girlfriend?" he asked slyly.

_Shoot, we really didn't cover that subject yet._ "Yeah?" I didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but how do you answer a question like that? His intense eyes bore into mine as he gently lifted his hand to touch the side of my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, but then I heard the worst sound ever.

"Bella?" My dad was at my doorway looking at me. "What are you doing?" I looked around and Edward was gone. _Well that disappearing act sure comes in handy._

"Um, nothing, dad. What are you doing here?" I got up and walked towards my dad.

"Well, when your mom took the truck, she took my work clothes with her. I had to come back to get some new ones." I looked down and saw that he had a pair of coveralls in his hand. "I thought I heard you talking to someone," He looked over my shoulder.

"No, just singing to myself." Bad lie, I know. But hey, I'm Johnny-on-the-spot right now. "I was just about to change the sheets to wash them so shoo, and stop distracting me." I pushed him down the hall and towards the stairs. When he got to the front door he waved and left. Suddenly, Edward appeared right next to me and I screamed. Thank god my dad already started his motorcycle, which drowned out my little outburst.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said with a laugh.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, "That was close."

"Eh, that was nothing," He laughed again, taking my hand and leading me downstairs. "Just wait until school starts. That's when we're all going to have some fun."

For the next four hours, Edward and I reorganized and swept out the garage. I was surprised how easy it was to go back to feeling completely comfortable with spilling my guts out to him. It was as if nothing happened at all. When we were done, we walked over to the front of the house and sat on the patio stairs. "So, let me get this straight. You're like a chameleon, Emmett can run faster than a speeding bullet, your sister talks to animals, and Jasper is a shape shifter?"

"Yep, that's about it." He laughed. "Well, of course you forgot about my plant growing mom and my dad who can fly." We both laughed.

"So how did you end up this way? Did you fall in a tub of toxic waste or something?"

Edward laughed again and shook his head. "No, no toxic waste. We were just born this way."

He said it so nonchalantly that it took me back a little. Edward seemed so happy to finally be able to talk to me about this. He answered every question I had. It was refreshing to finally have him tell me every little thing that had happened in his life. Most guys kept so much to themselves, but not Edward. He wanted me to trust him, and I needed him to know that I did. I reached over and took his hand and entwined it with mine. He instantly stopped talking and looked down at our joined hands. He looked up and gazed into my eyes. He had so much love, so much life in his eyes, for a person who has had to live in secret for so long. But still, you could see a little sadness in them. It was enough for me not to want to turn away. I could feel him leaning closer to me. I knew he wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss him too, so badly, but it was just too much at the moment. I turned my head away quickly and looked down at my lap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I looked up at him. "No. Edward, no it's not you." I bit my lip and laughed. "Trust me, it's not you. It's just that…this is a lot to take in. And right now, it just doesn't feel right yet."

From down the road, you could hear my dad's truck coming towards the house. It pulled into the driveway and my mom hopped out, carrying a bunch of shopping bags. She seemed to be in better spirits when she walked over to us. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just talking."

"To who? Yourself?" she laughed, walking into the garage.

I looked over and saw that Edward was gone. I stood up and looked all around me, but I couldn't see him. I got up and starting walking up the stairs when I felt warm hands wrap around me from behind. I looked down at my waist, but wasn't shocked when I didn't see any arms there. "Are you still my girl?" he whispered warmly in my ear.

My breath caught in my throat, but I still managed to answer. "Yes."

"Then I'll wait for as long as you need me to." I felt him press his lips against my hair. "I love you, Bella." It was barely a whisper, but I heard it. And then he was gone. I turned around and looked for him, looked for anything that showed he was still around, but I saw nothing.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

School was starting soon and things were finally starting to slowly calm down at the Swan residence. We weren't completely back to normal, but it was tolerable. Mainly it had to do with the fact that mom used the excuse of shopping, for back-to-school crap, to get out of her funk. I argued with my mom constantly about how I didn't need all that stuff, but she wasn't hearing it. And, of course, dad wasn't helping me out because even he noticed that all the excessive shopping was keeping mom's mood swings at bay. Mom still wasn't happy that Edward and I were still seeing each other, but that was all that was said about it. It's not that she hated him; she didn't even know him, but I think for her it was a reminder of her loneliness.

Since dad stopped having me go to the garage I'd been mainly spending most of my time at the Cullens house. It was extremely awkward at first, but the Cullens were very open with me, and I got the feeling that they liked having me around. I think it was mainly because they didn't have to hide who they were around me. It was great becoming friends with Edward's other siblings. Emmett used any excuse to show off his power to me. If I was offered a drink it was in my hands in the blink of an eye. When walking up the steps to knock on the door, Emmett was there opening it before my knuckles hit the wood. Jazz and Alice thought it was hilarious, but I could tell Edward was getting annoyed.

Alice and I were also becoming close friends. Even though we had only been hanging out with each other for a few weeks, I already felt like she was the sister I never had. While Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett were tinkering with the Nova, Alice and I went for a walk down the road with their dog Max.

"So Edward alluded to the fact that you guys use your…um, abilities at school." _I hope ability was the right terminology for what they could do._

"Yeah, we've been known to use them now and then." She laughed, playing with a piece of grass. "Mainly Emmett. Everyone in town thinks he's this hot shot football stud, but we know better. He's just doing it so he can get a scholarship."

"What about Edward?"

"Oh, he has the best one out of all of us. He ditches school all the time."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well that doesn't shock me. If I could disappear and walk out of school I would too. And he's never gotten caught? The school doesn't notice that he's gone?"

"Oh, Bella, he gets caught every time." She walked over to the metal fence that was on the side of the road, and leaned over it while clapping her hands.

"What do you mean he gets caught? How does he get caught?" I asked, bending down and taking the ball out of Max's mouth and throwing it down the road.

A horse that was grazing nearby came up to Alice and pushed its nose in her hand. She looked over at me and smiled, "Didn't Edward explain it to you? Every time one of us uses our power, we all can feel it."

I walked over to her and leaned against the fence next to her. "What do you mean feel it?"

Alice's looked deep into the horse's eyes and motioned her head for him to leave. I watched in awe as the horse bowed his head and walked off. "You see what I did just now?" I nodded my head, and she turned and looked at me. "My mom, dad, and brother's know I just used my power. It's like this light switch that turns on real fast letting you know that one of us is using our power's."

I folded my arms across my chest and kicked a rock that was on the ground. "So when Edward and Emmett used their power that day to save me, you all felt it?"

She laughed and walked over to me, wrapping her arm around me. "Are you kidding me? Talk about a strobe light going off. That night was insane." She led me back up the road towards the house, and we linked arms. "When we use our powers individually it's not that big of a deal, but when we start using them together…well that's when things get a little intense." _Why didn't Edward ever talk to me about this?_ "It's not that big of a deal, Bella." Alice laughed, as if she could read my thoughts.

"So what happens if you all use your powers at the same time?"

I felt Alice tense up a little. "We're not allowed to. Dad forbids it. No more than three at a time and that's only for emergencies."

"Can I ask why?" I didn't mean to pry, but I was getting more info about this subject from Alice than I ever got from Edward.

"I wish I could tell you, but mom and dad don't talk about it. All we know is that it's something to do with whatever happened before we were born."

Well, this just raised a billion more questions, but I decided to wait to talk to Edward about it. I could tell Alice was getting nervous talking about all of this with me, so I stopped pushing and changed the subject. "So, are you looking forward to school starting?" _God I suck at casual conversation._

"Well yeah, I am now that I have a friend to hang out with." She smiled at me, and gave me a slight nudge.

_I'm confused._ "What do you mean? You have friends, right?"

"Not really, Bella. It was always too dangerous to become close with people. You're kind of a hot commodity."

I laughed nervously. "Gee, I didn't know you guys saw me that way."

Alice stopped and faced me. "Bella, do you have any idea how much my brother likes you?" I could only shake my head no. I mean I knew he liked me, but again I'd play dumb if Alice was willing to spill her guts. "Well, he likes you. Like _really_ likes you." She suddenly wrapped me in her arms for a tight hug. "But, for me, it's different," she whispered and pulled away from me, "to me it's like finally having a sister."

I laughed and exhaled a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "You know Alice; you scared me there for a minute." She looked at me confused. "For a second there, I thought you were going to make out with me or something."

"Oh my god, Bella, you're such a dork sometimes," she laughed. Alice looked over her shoulder and yelled for Max to follow us back up the road.

*****

That night I sat on my bed replaying the conversation with Alice in my head. But what stood out more than anything was how they couldn't use their powers all at once. I just couldn't figure it out. I mean what could possibly happen? I was also upset again with the discovery that Edward was still hiding things from me. _Maybe there's a reason? Maybe, maybe he didn't trust me?_ That had to be it. Why else would he be holding back? I wanted Edward to trust me, but more than anything I wanted to tell him how I felt. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I just hoped he felt the same. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was almost midnight. I got up and walked over to my patio door and unlocked it. I then went over to my phone and sent Edward a text.

_We need to talk. Door is unlocked. –B_

_Give me a sec. I'll be right over. –E_

I walked over to my mirror real fast to check and make sure I didn't look like a complete disaster. I didn't even realize that Edward had snuck in, and I nearly screamed when I felt his arms around me. I turned and lightly hit his arm. "Are you crazy? What if my parents heard that?" I whispered.

He put on his normal smug smile. "Easy." And in an instant, he was gone. I laughed and walked over to my patio door, and closed it. I turned and jumped again when I caught him directly behind me. "Stay here," I mouthed, and then walked over to my bedroom door and closed it too. "Sorry," Edward whispered, with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, you will be when my mom is chasing you with a butcher knife down the street." We walked over to my bed and sat down. I had so many questions running through my head. Too many to be able to pick just one. I looked up at Edward's nervous expression and laughed. "What's with the look?"

"Well, normally when we meet its outside, and plus with your parents next door…well, you have to admit this is a little nerve wracking."

I nodded my head in agreement. "It's just that, well, I have some questions, and I don't want any distractions."

He took my hand and started rubbing small circles in my palm with his thumb. "And this couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Not if I wanted to be able to sleep." I looked down at our joined hands and tightened my grip on it. "Edward, you know I like you, right?" I looked up at him, and smiled when he nodded. "I mean, I _really_ like you." I didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper, but it was hard to concentrate when I was staring into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. He smiled and nodded again. I took a deep breath and finally said it. "Edward, I want to tell you that I love you, but it's hard when I feel like there are still so many things that you're hiding from me."

He looked down at our hands and took a deep breath, then looked back up at me. "I understand, but what you have to also understand is that there are things that _I_ don't even know. Questions that you may have that I don't have answers to." He brushed my hair away from my face and cupped my cheek. I couldn't stop myself from leaning into it.

"But Alice told me so much today. Things, that I feel, you should have told me."

He lowered his hand and I instantly felt the loss throughout my whole body. He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "Like what?" He sounded annoyed, and I instantly felt nervous.

"Like, how you can tell when one of your family members is using their powers. How you guys are not allowed to use them all at once. Stuff like that."

"Oh, stuff like that," he laughed. "I'm sorry, Bella. Those things are so every day for me that I didn't think to tell you about that stuff. I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

I laughed with him for a second, and then dove into the main question that was bugging me. "Why can't you all use your powers at the same time?"

Edward instantly stopped laughing and looked at me. His face looked tense and his body straightened out. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"No, I'm serious. This has been a rule in my family for as long as I can remember. My parents have only said that it would be dangerous, and that if we did do it, it would put the whole family in jeopardy." He lifted my hand and kissed it. "Bella, I don't want you to think that I'm hiding anything from you, ever."

I could feel the truth in his words, but I couldn't help but fear that he _was_ still holding back. "I know it was hard for you and your family to share such an intimate secret with me, but I want you to know that you can trust me. You know that right?" He took my face in between his warm hands and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Yes." And then with that small whisper of a word he kissed me.

*****

"Wake up, Bella!" my dad yelled, pounding on the door. My eyes opened and my body stiffened looking next to me, but I soon relaxed when I realized that Edward wasn't there. We stayed up talking all night about; well actually, we really didn't talk about anything. For the most part, we just laid there staring into each other's eyes and kissed. He must have left after I fell asleep. At least I think he did.

"Edward," I whispered, looking around. But there was nothing.

"Bella!" My dad yelled again.

"I'm up dad," I answered back. I sat up and heard a crunching noise beneath me. It was a piece of paper. I opened it up smiling, knowing that it was from Edward.

_You are so beautiful. I wish I could be there to wake up in your arms, and kiss your sweet face. I'll see you soon._

_ Love, Edward_

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips, and instantly felt silly for it. I folded the letter and placed it in my desk for safe keeping, reminding myself to find a safer hiding place for it later. I cleaned myself up and ran down stairs. I was surprised at how rested and care free I felt with the little bit of sleep I had. Unfortunately, my good mood didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," my mom grumbled, drinking her coffee.

I skipped over and kissed her cheek. "What, I can't be in a good mood?"

My dad laughed and straightened his newspaper. I went over and sat next to him. I searched through the paper and found the comics. "So school starts tomorrow, Bells. You ready?"

"Most definitely;" I beamed, thinking about how wonderful it would be to spend all day with Edward.

"The Cullen kids wouldn't have anything to do with this excitement, now would they?" My mom yawned, sitting with dad and me.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to have some friends walking in with me," I whispered, not looking up from my paper.

My mom shifted in her seat, and took a section out of the paper, and unfolded it to read. "I don't know. There's just something about those kids that rubs me the wrong way." I looked up at my mom with wide eyes. There is no way in hell she could have suspected anything, right?

"They're just kids, Renee. Give it a rest," my dad grumbled, sipping his coffee.

"No, I'm serious," my mom said, lowering her paper. "It's not just the kids. It's all of them, the parents too. They all seem too….too…"

"Don't, mom," I yelled, throwing the paper down and getting up. "Just because they're happy and we're…" I had to stop myself before I opened a new can of worms. I took a deep breath and looked at my dad. "Do we have any plans today?"

My dad looked up at me, then at my mom, and then back at me. "You're good, Bells, do your thing." Before my mom had a chance to object, I ran upstairs to changed, and then left through my side door. I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes, listening to my parents argue. _Screw this._ I knew it would be too early for the Cullens to be up, so I decided to go and venture out on my own.

I don't know exactly what time I left, but I was guessing that I had probably been gone for almost an hour. I passed a few houses and farms, but everything was still for the most part quiet. I had no idea where I was walking. For all I knew I was going in circles, but in the distance I noticed a school. At least I thought it was a school. The closer I got I realized that it was a school, an elementary school to be exact. I made my way to the playground and sat on one of the swings. It felt nice to be away from everything for awhile. No noise, no parents, just…silence. I swung my legs out and started swinging. I leaned back and felt my hair slightly dragging on the ground.

"And who are you, little one?" A man's voice came out of nowhere. Startled, I lifted myself up and slammed my feet to the ground, kicking sand everywhere. He was a tall man with long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was a little older than me, early twenties maybe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He took a step closer and extended his hand. "My name is James."

I stood up, and gave a small wave, "Bella."

He smiled and pulled back his hand, "Well, Bella, I was just out for a walk and was wondering why a young pretty girl like yourself was out here all alone?"

_Because I'm an idiot, James._ "Just out for a walk, too." I pulled my phone out and looked at the time, wondering if Edward was awake yet. I could call and ask him to come get me. Slipping it back in my pocket I looked up and took a step back when I realized James was slightly closer than before. "Um, well it was nice meeting you, James. I should probably head back home now."

He took a step forward, still with that same smile. That frightening smile. "I would love to walk you home." I could feel all the blood rushing away from my head as he walked closer. "Please, let me walk you home." I could feel my body start to shake in fear. My hands were in tight fists, and my shoulders were so tense I thought I was going to break my upper back, but for some reason my mind wouldn't let me say no. It was as if my mind and body became two completely separate entities.

"Ok," I whispered. I could feel my body screaming at me as I turned and started walking in the direction of my house, with James walking casually at my side.

After about ten minutes of excruciating silence, James finally decided to speak. "So Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" It was hard to think of him as a jerk when he was honestly being polite. As much as I wanted to I, some reason, was finding it impossible to not obey him, or not answer his questions.

"Yes," I answered softly. I refused to look at him. I kept my eyes forward and my arms straight down at my sides. I also wanted to answer my phone, which had been going off for the last five minutes, but I was afraid to. I hoped that if anyone would see me walking so uncomfortably next to this man they might get the hint that something was wrong.

"Well, of course you do. And what is this lucky man's name that has seemed to capture a beautiful young woman like you?"

"Edward," I almost stammered the name out. _Why couldn't I stop myself? What the hell is going on?_

"Edward, hum, well I like that," James laughed. "It's a strong name." He reached over and moved my hair off my shoulder so it fell down my back. "A family name." I wanted to vomit. I couldn't even will myself to flinch away from his touch. "Well, just _Edward_ isn't much of a name now is it? What's his last name? Maybe I know him?"

The Edwards last name almost left my lips when a loud rumbling vibrated beneath my feet. Horses, from a fenced off farm at our right, started charging us. It was so loud it sounded like thunder. Then, there was a loud barking noise. The louder it got I realized it was the Cullen's dog. He ran right up to us and crouched in front of me, growling towards James.

"Do you know this dog?" He asked almost nervously, taking a few steps back.

"Yes," I answered, still frozen in fear. The horses stopped right at the fence line but continued to call out in an almost screeching manner while stomping their feet against the ground. James almost looked as perplexed as I was. And then I heard it. The most beautiful sound I think I've ever heard. The loud roar of the Hemi. James looked over at the oncoming car, and then back at me. He tried to take a step forward but stopped when Max tried to take a snap at him.

James straightened up and smiled, "Bella, it's been a pleasure." And, with that, he turned around and walked away, disappearing down a residential street.

As soon as James was out of my sights I felt like the vice grip that was compressing my body gave way. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. Before I knew it I felt Edward's strong arms wrapped around me. "Bella? Bella, are you ok?" I looked up at him, and lifted my weak hand to his face. "I'm here, Bella." I could feel a darkness taking over my sight, and felt like I was spinning. I didn't know what was happening to me now, but I knew I had to say it at least one time before I was gone.

"I love you," I barely whispered, and then it went black.


	7. Chapter 7

I was falling, slowly, in a sea of blackness. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I would reach around thinking I could hold on to something, anything, but all I would grasp was air. I was constantly looking above and below me, but again there was nothing. I felt hopeless and welcomed the tears that fell from my eyes. After a while I heard a distant voice. It grew louder and louder until I could finally make it out. It was Edward. "Edward? Edward where are you? I can't see you," I yelled at the top of my lungs, and then covered my mouth to wait for an answer.

"Come back, Bella. Come back to me," his voice trailed off to almost a whisper.

The voice was fading, and I started crying harder. "I can't see you. It's so dark."

"I see you." I turned my head and was face to face with James.

I woke to the sound of my own screams echoing around me. I flew up and instantly found myself incased in Edward's waiting arms. I clung onto his body for dear life as I sobbed against his chest. He rocked me back and forth, while stroking my hair. "It was just a dream, Bella. I promise." He continued whispering his promises until I finally calmed down. He pulled back and placed a soft kiss on the sides of my face. "Bella," he whispered. I let my eyes slowly rise to meet his. "I love you." I felt new tears start to fall as he covered my lips with his. Any anxiety, any fear that I still had evaporated when I felt his lips. It was as if he owned another power, the power to take my pain away with a simple kiss. It was warm, and soft, and it was everything I needed and more. God I loved this man.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Can I come in?" Jasper's asked softly.

Edward pulled away from my lips, and I instantly felt like I was going to cry again. He looked at me questionably, and I nodded my head yes. "Sure, Jazz, come on in."

Jasper slowly walked in and stood next to the bed. I hadn't realized until that moment that I was in a bedroom that wasn't mine. Using my peripheral vision I could tell it was a boy's room, and assumed it was Edward's. My heart sped up for a brief second at the thought of being in Edward's room. I looked up at Jasper and smiled. "How are you feeling, Bella? Up for any visitors?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then realized that Carlisle and Esme probably had a few questions. "Sure, just give me a moment." He smiled, and nodded, and went to leave. "Wait, Jazz," I called after him. I got up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug. "I know that was you, pretending to me Max. I can't thank you enough." He mirrored my arms, but wrapped them around my waist.

"Any time, Bella," he pulled away and smiled. "You're family, Bella, and anyways between you and me, I was kind of hoping that guy was going to try something. I really wanted to bite him." He left me laughing as he walked out the door.

"Bella," I turned and faced Edward. He got up and walked over to me. "Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" I stood there for a moment, letting my eyes glaze over, as I let my brain replay this morning's events. I looked up at him and simply nodded. "Do you think you're ready to talk about it?" I nodded my head again. I had a few questions of my own that I was hoping Mr. and Mrs. Cullen could answer for me. Like who in the hell is this James guy was, and was he a local so I could send my dad over to kick his butt. Edward leaned down and softly kissed my lips again, which I welcomed whole heartedly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." God it felt great to say that.

With Edward next to me I sat in the Cullen's living room and told my story. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand when I tried to explain James's influence on me. I would look up at Edward here and there throughout my story, but he wouldn't look back at me. His gaze was focused towards the large living room window that faced the front yard. It was as if he expected James to come walking down the road to come after me. I shuddered at the thought. When I finished Mr. and Mrs. Cullen looked at each other with fearful eyes. Their exchanged didn't go unnoticed.

"How did they find us? It's been over fifteen years," Esme whispered, walking over to Carlisle and hugging him.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out," Carlisle answered calmly, kissing Esme's hair.

"Who are they?" Edward asked, coming out of his daze. He stood up and walked toward his parents. "For years you have been keeping this secret from us. It's time to answer these questions, dad." He turned around and looked at me. "It's no longer just about us." His eyes looked so worried that I almost cried right there. He turned back around and faced his parents, "Please, dad."

"No, I agree," Carlisle whispered, nodding his head. "It's time for you to know about the past, and about why we live here."

I looked over at Alice who came over and sat next to me. "Maybe I should leave?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head no, and turned her attention back to her father.

"Right after your mother and I got married we started noticing a constant surge, or pulse running through our bodies. We contacted your grandfather and asked him if he was feeling these things, and he was."

"So this isn't just a family thing?" I asked, and immediately regretted it when all eyes landed on me. "I mean these abilities…they're not just your family?"

"No, Bella, there are hundreds of us out there, maybe thousands," Esme answered softly. I looked up at Edward who turned away. More secrets that he was holding back, but then again I never asked him that question either.

"After calling around your grandfather and I found out that we weren't the only ones experiencing these feelings. So your grandfather and I gathered some of our closest friends and set out to find out what was happening." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. We all could tell that this was becoming difficult for Carlisle to talk about. "We knew that there was a large group of our kind that lived in Texas. A small town called Port Mansfield. We thought that if there was any place to start it would be there, but when we got there the town was destroyed. Men, woman, children, everyone was dead."

"Oh my god," Alice gasped, "what happened to them?"

"They were murdered for their ability," Esme whispered.

"Jeez," Emmett murmured, sliding down the wall he was standing against, "how do you know that?" He asked, looking over at his parents.

"Because one did survive," Carlisle slightly smiled, looking back at his son and then over at the rest of us. "Maggie…"

A mix of 'what's' and 'gasp's' coming from the Cullen children caused me to jump. "Cousin Maggie?" Edward yelled, cutting Carlisle off. "Cousin Maggie that we have all known," motioning to his siblings, "our whole lives?"

"She was only nine years old, son. She told us what happened and we realized that we all had to go into hiding. So your grandfather and I took Maggie home with us, and we moved here to Cherry Valley to start over. Everyone involved decided that it would be best to disappear. There were people out there hunting people like us just to gain stronger abilities."

"Stealing abilities?" I whispered to Alice.

Alice looked at me a little anxious. "It's when..."

"When you kill someone who has an ability you absorb that ability," Jasper answered, cutting Alice off. I let that sink in. So this isn't about just causing trouble. This was about murdering someone.

"So you hid?" Emmett scoffed, moving over to stand next to Edward. "You could have ended it then. You could have found them and stopped them, but you didn't, and now look…" he turned and we looked at each other "…they're after Bella." I let that sink in too.

"I don't understand. Why do you think James is after me?" I asked quickly. I didn't want to think that there was more than just the one around here.

"We think it's because they might be assuming you're one of us," Esme answered. "James was probably testing you to see if you had a power."

Alice went to say something, but I cut her off. "I don't understand? If all they want to do is kill people then why didn't he kill me?"

"Because you didn't show you had a power," Alice answered, squeezing my hand. I looked over at Edward who sighed.

"If one of us kills someone who has a power we end up losing the one we already have," Edward murmured. "It seems like James has a very powerful ability. He wouldn't want to give that up unless it was for something greater. " I was annoyed. _Great more secrets._ This was something he knew and didn't tell me.

"You knew this?" I asked, standing up and walking toward him. "You knew there were other people like you out there who would kill you for your power, and you didn't tell me?"

"No, Bella, I only knew we could do it, but I didn't know there were people who actually did that." He closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me. "So are there any other dark secrets you want to share with the family, dad, or are we done?"

"Edward," Esme yelled.

"No, he's right," Alice defended back. "If we knew this from the start we could have been prepared for the possibility of this happening."

"That's not your job, Alice," Carlisle argued back.

Edward looked away from me and glared at his father. "Well that's changed now don't you think?"

I knew he was talking about me. I was so scared, not for me, but for Edward. Not just Edward, but his whole family. What if James found them and killed any of them. All for some stupid power. What if we went to school tomorrow and James was there waiting for us? I couldn't help the visions of seeing Edward dying, screaming in pain as James used his power against him in some way. I couldn't take this anymore. "Excuse me." I pulled away from Edward, and walked to the front door. I looked back at them, at Edward, and couldn't help the tears that started falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and walked out.

I should have run towards my house, but I didn't feel like getting the third degree from my parents on why I was crying, so I ran to the field. In the distance I thought I heard Edward calling my name, but I refused to look back. James was after me so he could get to the Cullen's. I would never forgive myself if James got to Edward because of me. I was sobbing now. I walked over to a nearby tree, fell to my knees, and wept. I kept replaying the questions James asked me over and over. _Was he trying to find out personal information about me to use against me? Does he still think I have a power?_ I was so engrossed in my thoughts and tears that I didn't hear his footsteps until he spoke.

"I'm sorry." I looked up to see Edward walking over to me. He got on his knees and took my face in his hands. "This is all our faults, and I just can't tell you enough how sorry I am." He used his thumbs to wipe the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you." I leaned forward and rested my head against his shoulder, crying harder. Edward wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "If James is using me to get to you and your family then it's…"

"No." Edward pulled away and took my shoulders with his strong hands. "None of this is your fault. Do you understand me, Bella?" He cupped my cheek and lightly kissed my lips. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "I can't promise you that nothing will happen, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you." I nodded my head. I kept my eyes closed when I felt him raise his hand to lightly brush the tears from my face. "I love you."

I opened my eyes and smiled, trying to blink away the tears. "I love you," I whispered back.

"God, Bella, I so…"

"Shhh," I whispered, resting my finger against his lips. "Just kiss me." He looked at me like he was trying to fight some internal battle with my request. He looked so unsure of himself when he finally started lowering his lips towards mine. I held my breath when I felt his warm lips graze my cheek, kissing a tear that trickled down. I slowly exhaled when I felt his lips travel to my neck. I just wanted to forget everything; my parents, superpowers, James. I just needed it to all go away even for just a moment. I've never craved anything more in my whole life. I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt his mouth against my ear. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he whispered in my ear. I was convinced that my heart stopped when I felt his hand roam up my leg to my side. I felt his thumb softly rub against the side of my breast, and I bit down on my bottom lip. The feeling of his warm hands on my body was mind numbing. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All I could understand was that I needed this. I needed more. When Edward's lips finally met mine I pushed all nerves aside and rested my hand on his inner thigh. "Bella," he gasped, stiffening instantly and pulling his lips from mine.

I fisted his shirt in my hand and tried to pull him back. "No, it's okay. I want this."

"I do too, baby. It's just…" He trailed off pulling my hand from his shirt and entwining our fingers together. I sat there stunned. _Did I do something wrong?_

"It's just what?"

He took a deep breath and finally looked up. "I've never…"

I knew instantly what he was trying to say. "Oh," I whispered, and smiled. "Me neither."

"I love you, and I want this," lifting my hand and kissing it, "but not here. Not like this."

I felt a tear rolling down my face and quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry. I just... I need… "

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. "I know, baby. I wish I could go back in time and stop you from running out of your house that night."

I looked at him in shock shaking my head. "No, Edward," I leaned forward and kissed him as hard as I could, leaving him breathless when I pulled away. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you."

We sat there for what seemed like hours. Edward was leaning against a tree and I rested my head against his chest. The silence was comforting in a way. It allowed me to think of the future. A future that I knew consisted of Edward and I being together forever.

"I really need this," I whispered.

"Need what, Bella?"

"You. Us. This feeling that goes through me when I'm with you," I could feel the tears brimming my eyes, and I fought to hold them back. I was tired of crying, but the lump in my throat felt otherwise. "If James is trying to use me to hurt your family..." my tears started to spill over and a soft sob escaped my body "… I could never live with myself."

Edward moved and faced me. "Look at me." I looked at him wide eyed. His voice was stern and his expression serious. "Nothing is going to happen to us. Do you understand?" I hesitated and I knew he could tell I didn't believe that. Frustrated he looked away, lowered his hands and took a deep breath. Once it seemed like he collected himself he looked back up at me. "Let me show you that you have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" I hiccupped, wiping the tears from my eyes.

A small grin spread across his face. "Just don't make plans for next weekend. Promise?"

My mind started moving a mile a minute. _Show me? What else was there to see? You know what... I don't want to know. I'll worry about that later._ I nodded my head and stood up. "I should go. I'm sure it's almost dinner time, and we have school starting tomorrow." He didn't move. He just sat there looking off into the distance at nothing. I opened my mouth a few times to say something, but nothing came out. I turned and started walking towards my house.

"Bella..."

I stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"You still my girl?" He was still looking off into the distance, but I could tell from here that the tension in his face was of worry and confusion. I hate that I had to leave him this way, but I just needed some space. Space and a little time to let this all sink in. But I loved him so I answered the best way I could.

"I'll always be your girl." For a second I saw a soft smile lift his face, and then it was gone.

I couldn't sleep. I looked over at the screaming red numbers that were blaring at me from across my room. It was midnight. I contemplated going outside. I knew Edward would be there or at least be looking to see if I went outside, but I couldn't. A lot had happened and we just needed a night apart. A night to think about the situation. A night to go over what this all meant. But all I could think about was how bad I wanted Edward here next to me. Holding me. Kissing me. I turned my back away from the clock and stared at the wall.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to my dad practically breaking down my door. "Rise and shine you lazy bum. Don't make me go in there with a bucket of ice." I sat up and looked over at the clock. It was six.

"I'm up. God help me, I'm awake." First day at a new school. Excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy. My phone started going off and it was a text from Alice.

We're planning on leaving in an hour so please be ready by then. –A

I rolled my eyes and replied...

Shotgun – B

I stood up and opened my bedroom door to the sounds of my mom arguing at my dad about me getting a ride with the Cullen's. _What a way to start of the day._


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the hallways at my new school felt sickening. Besides all of the gawking students that were circling around me like vultures, I was still in a constant state of paranoia that James was going to show up at any moment and kill me, or one of the Cullens. I felt Edwards hand rest on my lower back and I looked up to see his smiling face. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "After today they won't care. I promise."

"Oh really, and what makes you so sure about that?" I whispered back.

He straightened up, and laughed. "Because you'll lose your new kid smell by then. Tomorrow you'll officially be old news."

I looked up at the ceiling, "Please God, make tomorrow today." Edward tilted my chin down, smiled, and kissed me. It was as if someone yelled 'They're kissing' in the hallway because suddenly there was a collective gasp all around us, and I swear my face must have turned fifty shades of you-gotta-be-kidding-me red. He pulled away and shook his head.

"I'll see you later."

"You're leaving me!" _You're joking right? One my first day! Do you have no shame? _

"You'll be fine, Bella," he yelled, walking backwards away from me. He mouthed 'I love you' and turned the corner. I stood there, in shock, in front of the school's main office. After a few seconds I turned my head to look through the glass door, and there was a very peppy looking woman waiting for me. _Of course she's waiting, Bella. You're the only one with new kid smell, remember? _I took a deep breath and sighed._ This blows. _

After dealing with Mrs. Wear's way too much perfume, I headed to my first class. It wasn't a big school, even though it was the only high school in a twenty five mile radius, or a dirty school like I thought it would be. To be honest, I was shocked to not see farm animals on the football field when we drove into the parking lot. But, for the most part, it was like any other normal high school. Posters on the walls, glass cabinets with pictures of sports teams, and fresh paint on the lockers to cover last year's graffiti. I had English first period. Sighing, I looked at my phone and realized it was already eight. _Great, thirty minutes late for class._ I stood outside the door, contemplating finishing the time in the ladies room when I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned to see a very tall man with a whistle around his neck.

"Lost, Miss Swan?" _Holy shit, he knows my name? What the hell? Was there some kind of assembly before school started? Or an article in the town newspaper with my picture?_ Taken back with this, all I could do was shake my head no. "Are you skipping class on your first day?" he asked a little sternly. I shook my head no, again. "Is this your class?" He pointed to the door behind me. I nodded my head yes. "Well then…" He opened the door for me. "…lead the way."

When I walked in the room the class went silent. I stood there for a second thinking maybe I could turn around and run down to the bathroom and hide, but angry hall monitor guy stepped in right behind me, and ushered me further into the room. "Mr. Tate," he boasted a little too loudly for my taste, "this is Ms. Swan." Mr. Tate looked at him with as much fear as I did. As I looking around the room at the other students, it seemed this guy had a similar affect on a lot of people. The student suddenly found their books a lot more interesting at the moment, and I found myself grateful that this guy followed me in. "Where do you want her?"

"Um…um…" Mr. Tate stammered, looking around the room. "There is fine," he said, pointing to an empty seat in the back. Mr. Tate looked like one of those guys who had never been on a date in his life. Probably too busy cleaning his action figures or dressing up as Han Solo to think of such things. He was lanky, jittery, and looked like he was in a desperate need of an Ativan. But, who was I to judge? I could use one myself at the moment. "The seat by Cullen." _Cullen?_ I looked over excited at the thought of seeing Edward, but it was Emmett. He had a big smile on his face, and I couldn't help but to return the gesture. At least I wasn't alone.

"Well Swan, you heard the man," Mr. Hall Monitor boomed behind me. I don't think I ran, at least I hope not, but I found myself seated next to Emmett before I let that guy have a chance to yell again. He looked around the class one last time and then walked out of the room. Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds waiting and then a collective sigh escaped everyone, including the teacher. Well, all except Emmett. He just chuckled and shook his head. I was baffled by his response.

"Who was that guy?" I whispered.

"That's Mr. Darci, our PE teacher, and football coach," Emmett smiled, "He is the funniest teacher in this school."

"Funny? Really, I would have never guessed."

Emmett laughed. "He just acts that way to get a reaction out of people."

I looked back over at the door, "Well if he wanted fear to be a reaction he sure does a great job at it."

Luckily, my next class went by without any complications. I was relieved to see another Cullen in this class. Although it wasn't the Cullen I wanted, I was still excited to have Alice in one of my classes. Ceramics wasn't a class I had chosen, well I actually didn't get to choose any of them, but Alice made it entertaining. We sat together and went over our class schedules for the first few minutes before Ms. Wilkins began. Unlike Mr. Tate, Ms. Wilkins was a lot younger and bubblier. We didn't make anything today, thank God, but it was entertaining to hear Ms. Wilkins go on about all the "interesting" things we would be making that semester.

After second period, there was a small twenty minute break where I finally met up with Edward. He was standing by a tree in the small court yard in the middle of the school. I could see Jasper standing next to him, talking, but Edward's eyes were locked on mine. I couldn't help the small smile that crept across my face as I walked closer to him. Alice was rambling on about staying over at my house tonight by the time we finally got to Edward and Jasper. Edward reached out his hand and I took it eagerly.

"So how has your first day been so far?" he whispered, pulling me closer to him so that we were practically nose to nose.

"Okay, I guess," I whispered. "Had a run in with the PE teacher. That was…"

"Absolutely hilarious," Emmett finished, coming up from behind us. He plopped down on the ground and leaned against the tree. "You should have seen her face. She was stuttering almost as bad as Mr. Tate."

Edward pulled away and looked down at me. "Why were you talking to Mr. Darci?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't by choice, trust me. He just caught me in the hall on my way to first period. He's kinda of a…"

"Troll," Alice yelled. She was sitting between Emmett and Jasper, going over their class schedules.

"Mr. Darci is awesome!" Jasper scoffed. "What are you smoking, Alice?" Emmett laughed and lifted his hand to high five Jasper. Alice just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about idiot boys.

"So what class do you have next?" Edward whispered, running his finger down the side of my face.

I could feel my blood rushing up to my face, causing it to turn bright red, as I pulled out my class schedule. "Um…" I stammered reading down the list, "I have history and then chemistry."

Edward smiled, "We have chemistry together." He leaned in and lightly kissed my lips. "I'll keep a seat open for you." I was about to answer, and hopefully get another kiss, when the bell rang and all the students started picking up their things, and headed back inside. Edward pulled me close and buried his face in my hair. "See you soon."

Emmett came up and patted his back, "No worries bro. I got this."

"You have history next, too?" I semi laughed, as I took Edwards hand in mine and followed the herd of students back inside.

"Yep, and trust me, Dad is a lot cooler than Mr. Tate."

"That's right. I completely forgot that your dad taught history. Is _he_ cooler than Mr. Darci?" I smirked.

Edward and Emmett looked at each other and answered simultaneously, "No one is cooler than Mr. Darci."

History had always been interesting to me. I loved learning about the history of things and trying to understand wars, and the evolution of society. It was interesting seeing Mr. Cullen as a teacher and not as a parent. Watching him talk and lecture us on what was going to be discussed this year seemed surreal. It was as if he was two different people. He seemed more easy-going in a class room than at his house. Emmett sat next to me, like before, but he slumped in his chair and gazed out the window. There was a knock on the door that pulled all of us out of the trance we had slipped into. The door slowly opened and a beautiful blonde girl walked in. I felt Emmett sit up instantly and look to the front of the class. Mr. Cullen spoke to her quietly and pointed to the back of the class where there was an empty seat. The seat behind me.

When she turned and faced the class I was completely awe struck. She could have been a model. She walked down the aisle towards me, and sat down behind me. I'd had many uncomfortable moments that day with people staring at me, but this moment was by far one the worst. I knew they were gawking at the ridiculously beautiful girl that sat behind me, but it still felt like everyone was looking at me. I couldn't help but to slightly sink down in my chair and pray that I wouldn't pass out from embarrassment. Luckily, Mr. Cullen started talking again and that drew everyone's eyes away from my direction.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," a soft whisper said from behind me. I sat up slowly and turned toward the voice. She looked stunning with her bright white smile.

"Um, hi, I'm Bella," I whispered back.

"This place is so podunk. Where's is the closest mall?" Rosalie grumbled. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or to herself, but decided to answer anyway.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back. "I just moved here this summer." Rose let out a small gasp and Mr. Cullen turned and cleared his throat. I turned and straightened in my seat instantly. Class seemed to move really slowly, but that's only because all I could think about was Edward. Edward was going to be in my next class and I was all too eager to see him again. When the bell rang I started gathering my things when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rosalie smiling down at me. _Wow she's tall. Easily five foot seven. _

"I'm so happy that I'm not the only new person here. I just moved here from Boston and hate the first day of school." She gave me a smile, and I smiled back, but there was something about her smile. It almost felt… forced. "So what do you have next?"

"Um… chemistry."

She looked down at her class schedule. "Oh drat. I have Geometry."

Emmett took it upon himself to cut in at that moment. "That's exactly what I have next." He extended his hand. "Emmett."

"Rosalie," she giggled, shaking his hand.

Thanks you Emmett. I gathered the rest of my things and snuck out. When I walked into chemistry I saw Edward sitting in the back of the class with an empty chair beside him. As soon as our eyes met I instantly relaxed. I made my way through the lab desks and sat down next to him. He took my hand underneath the desk and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How are you holding up?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"A lot better now," smiling back at him.

"So is it true that you're not the only new kid in town?"

Surprised, I looked at him. "You know about her already?"

"Have you learned nothing being in this town sweetie?" Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well yes, I did meet her, and she seems sweet."

Edward leaned in and pressed his mouth against my ear, "I know sweeter things."

"Mr. Cullen, this is Chemistry not Biology," Mr. Green, our Chemistry teacher, grumbled as he walked into the class room. "There is a time and place for things like that." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Understand?"

The class started giggling and I don't think my face could have gotten any redder. Edward didn't seem upset at all. He smiled, "Yes, Mr. Green."

"Eyes up front people, and turn to chapter one in your books," Mr. Green murmured. I felt Edward's hand on my knee, and I looked up to see his smiling face. He winked at me and then turned his attention back to Mr. Green.

I found myself having a hard time concentrating. Even with Edward next to me I couldn't stop thinking of James. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was him. All I could imagine was seeing Edward hurt …or worse. I kept looking out the window thinking I would see him. Standing there, watching me, planning his next move. I wondered how many were out there. The Cullen's believed that James wasn't working alone, so that made me even more paranoid. Were there three of them? Five? Would they have stronger powers than the Cullens? Would they try to come after me to get to the Cullen's again? I felt a slight squeeze on my knee that caused me to jump. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was trying to pass me a note. While Mr. Green's back was turned I opened it quickly.

Stop thinking about it or you're going to drive yourself crazy.

I took a deep breath, but it didn't help. I felt myself getting even more upset and could feel the tears starting to brim in my eyes. As if my silent prayers were being answered, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone hurried with their things and left the room. Even the teacher seemed to ignore the fact that Edward and I were still seated quietly in the back. We watched as he gathered his belongings and left the room. As soon as the door shut I started to cry. Edward instantly pulled me out of my stool and onto his lap. He cradled my head to his chest and whispered reminders of love and safety in my ear.

"Please believe me when I tell you that I love you and would never let anything happen to you."

I nodded and pulled away. I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too." After wiping my tears away, and leaving an all too brief of a kiss on my lips, he gathered our things and we walked out to the courtyard for lunch. We found Alice, Jasper, and Emmett waiting for us by the same tree as earlier, but this time we were not alone. Rosalie seemed to have accompanied Emmett after class, and joined us for lunch. It didn't bother me, but it just meant we couldn't talk about what was going on.

"Did you want to go out for lunch?" Edward asked, stopping us before we reached the others.

"Can we do that? Leave campus?"

"All seniors can," he answered cheerfully.

I looked over at Alice and saw her glaring at us as if she knew what Edward was planning. I sighed and shook my head. "No, I don't want to leave Alice. She seems…"

"Alice!" Edward yelled, and motioned for her and Jasper to follow us. Rosalie looked at me, and I gave her a small smile as Edward pulled me toward the direction of the parking lot.

Emmett seemed all too happy to be alone with Rosalie. "Just make sure you're back in an hour," he yelled at us. When we got to the parking lot, Edward threw the keys at me. I looked over at Alice and Jasper, and watched as they climbed into the back of the car.

"Have you lost your mind?" I yelled, tossing the keys back at Edward. "I told you before that I'm not comfortable driving your car."

Edward smiled and walked over to me. He took my face with both of his hands and kissed me deeply. His mouth opened slightly, and I felt his cool tongue lightly brush against my bottom lip. I went to lean forward to press myself deeper into him, but he pulled away. He left me breathless as he walked over to the passenger side of the car. I looked down at my hand and saw the car keys. _Sneaky jerk._ "It's just to the end of the block." I looked up at him and hoped my annoyed expression came through loud and clear. He stopped and laughed. "I swear, and then we'll switch." I rolled my eyes, and got in, I took a deep breath, and started the car. The loud roar caused me to jump and I couldn't help but nervously laugh as I put the car into drive.

When I reached the exiting gate, Edward had already made himself, Jasper, and Alice disappear. There was a teacher standing there checking ID's to make sure only seniors were leaving. I held my breath as I pulled up to the teacher and handed him my ID. He looked at it and smiled. "Make sure you're back in time, Ms. Swan." I nodded, took back my ID, and made a left out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Your mom is going to be pissed when you get home," I said when I noticed Edward was corporeal again.

"Go Bella," Jasper laughed as I slowed Edward's car to a stop at the end of the block.

"Well, it's a good thing that mom isn't the one who can fly, and dad's in a meeting. Want to keep going?" Edward asked softly. I looked at him, put the car in park, and unbuckled my seatbelt. "I'll take that as a no." Once we switched places we headed towards Carl's pizzeria where it seemed like everyone went for lunch. Alice went over and ordered our pizza while Edward and I went over and got a table in the back by the game machines. I sat there in silence, watching Jasper play one of the videos games and wondered how he could seem so care free. Out of everyone, he seemed to be the one least worried. I envied him. After finding out about the Cullens, learning their history, and meeting James, I felt somewhat older. Like a person who has lived a past life and remembered it.

After lunch we drove back, and I barely made it back in time for study hall. To my delightful surprise, Edward also had study hall so we took this time to go through our homework quickly and then wandered to the back of the stacks to talk. "You've seemed a little distant during lunch?" he whispered as we sat down on the floor with the wall to our backs.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… driving myself crazy," I laughed.

Edward put his arm around me and kissed my head. "Do you want me to spend the night tonight?" I thought he was kidding around and expected a joking smile across his face, but when I looked up his face was nothing but serious. I took a deep breath and contemplated the idea.

"I'll get back to you on that. We'll see how I'm feeling later on tonight." For the rest of the time we sat there, with books in hand, pretending to read. Mrs. Lowell, the librarian and study hall teacher, would walk by and check to make sure we were studying. I noticed Edward looking at his watch and then he got up. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and then extended his hand. I looked at it and laughed. "Where are we going?" I asked, and at that moment the bell rang. He laughed as I reached for his hand.

"Ready for PE?"

I put on my backpack and followed him out of the library. "How did you know that was my last class?"

He put his arm over my shoulder and sighed, "All seniors have PE last period, but I hate to say this, Mrs. Vaca is a real witch. Even Mr. Darci hates her. A few of us even caught him calling her Mrs. Moo." He started laughing, but I didn't get it.

"Mrs. Moo?" He was about to answer when Rosalie ran up.

"Have a fun lunch?" she asked cheerfully. I smiled and nodded, and looked up at Edward. He gave a small smile back while lowering his hand to my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "How rude of me," she extended her hand to Edward, "I'm Rosalie. You're Edward right? Emmett's brother?" He shook it briefly and nodded. Rosalie smiled and sighed. "You ready to get this day over with Bella?"

"You have no idea. I hate PE."

"Me too," she groaned. "Come on let's go deal."

I looked up at Edward who smiled and kissed the top of my head. "See you in the parking lot after school."

To my surprise, the gym was actually pretty big. The girls and boys locker rooms were on opposite sides of the building, so it wasn't hard to see where Rosalie and I needed to go. We just had to follow the small group of girls that seemed to be dreading this class too. In the locker room, it was loud and annoying. All you could hear were girls laughing and giggling. Rosalie didn't seem to mind and headed straight toward the room that said PE Office. I stayed outside the room and watched through the glass as she talked to a very large woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Vaca. She wasn't fat, just large, like she could have been a professional body builder at one time. She looked up at me and motioned for me to come inside. I walked in and stood next to Rosalie. She cleared her throat, "Let me see your class schedule, Ms. Swan." I quickly took it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it for a second and then back at what I assumed was Rosalie's. "Well, let me get you two some gym clothes, but you two are not in my class." Once Mrs. Vaca left the office I turned to Rosalie.

"I thought all seniors had PE as their last class?"

She shrugged. "Me too," she whispered. Rosalie glanced over at the teacher's desk, and cursed. "She took our class schedules with her. Do you remember the teachers name for this class?" I thought for a second, but shook my head no. Rosalie sighed, "Me either, but it _was_ a girl's name. I remember that much."

"Here you go, ladies," she handed us each a shirt and a pair of shorts. "You guys can have whatever empty locker you want and when you're done, you need to go to the red building to the right of the football field. That is where your teacher is. I'm gonna hold onto your class schedules and clear this up with the office later."

Ten minutes later, Rosalie and I were standing in front of the door to the small red building by the field. We could hear male laughter behind the door, which made us hesitate to open it. Rosalie nervously laughed and took a hold of the doorknob, "Like ripping off a band-aid, right?" I wasn't sure if that was directed at me or to her, but before I could protest she opened the door. As soon as we stepped in the whole room went quiet. Every senior guy was in this room lifting weights. Great! We were put in weight training. I've never felt so small in my life. I could literally feel my face turning fifty shades of shoot-me-now-red.

"Now, who do I get to thank for shutting up this group of chuckle heads?" A booming voice shot out from the back.

"Oh God," I whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What?" Rosalie whispered back.

"You again?" I looked up to see Mr. Darci walking towards us with his arms crossed. "Why Ms. Swan let me take a guess and assume you're lost… again." _Yeah, I wish I were only lost._ I sighed and shook my head no. He laughed, "Oh really. So I am to assume you want to be here?" I took a deep breath and shook my head no again. Before another stupid question was asked Rosalie came to the rescue.

"Mrs. Vaca sent us here. She said there was a mix up with our schedules, but that we had to come here anyway."

Mr. Darci groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Stupid cow," he murmured. The boys broke out in a mix between hoots and laughter. "Shut up," Mr. Darci yelled, "or I'll add five laps too." He looked at Rosalie and me, and motioned for us to follow him. Walking through the smelly room, I spotted Edward and Emmett at the far wall. Edward tilted his head at me, but all I could do was shrug at him. Walking into Mr. Darci's office was like walking into a sporting-goods store. Weights, jersey's, signed paraphernalia, posters, and even a few championship banners littered the room. He motioned for the two of us to sit on a couch he had and threw us the remote to his TV. Rosalie seemed to be as shocked as I was when she held it in her hand.

"Um, Sir?" Rosalie started, but Mr. Darci cut her off.

"What you don't know how to use a remote?" He laughed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and I could tell that Mr. Darci was starting to get on her nerves too. "Remote controlled things have never been a problem for me, Sir…" At that comment another roar of laughter erupted from the weight room and Mr. Darci yelled again for them to shut up. Even I had a hard time keeping the smile from spreading across my face. Rosalie waited for the laughter to die down before continuing. "I just thought we would be doing more than sitting on our butt's."

"Ha! And what did you expect little girl? Did you want to join the guys, and lift some weights?" Mr. Darci laughed, crossing his arms.

"Is that so hard to imagine?" Rosalie answered, standing up. I looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. "Come on Bella."

"Hold on there young lady," Mr. Darci raised a hand, "Fine, you can lift weights, but I want you two to have one of the guys as a spotter." As if on cue, Edward and Emmett were standing in the doorway.

"We got this, Coach," Emmett boomed. I took advantage of Emmett's distraction and walked quickly to Edward's side. I was instantly comforted at the feeling of Edward's hand resting on my lower back.

"These two belong to you boys?" Mr. Darci asked.

"Ha! He wishes," Rosalie laughed, walking past Emmett and smiling.

"Everyday," he fired back, following Rosalie.

Edward led me to the bench press and smiled, "You know, for a second I thought you were gonna pass out a few minutes ago."

He took one the round weights off one side of the bar so I started to mimic him. "For a second, so did I."

"So what happened?" He asked, while setting the last weight down.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but Mrs. Vaca is figuring it out," I huffed while taking off my last weight. All there was now was a bar.

"Alright…" Edward said, patting the bench, "ladies first."

"But it's just a bar."

He sighed and leaned over it as I laid down. "Have you ever lifted weights before?"

"Um… no," I answered, looking up at him.

"Put your hands here." He pointed to two hand grips on the bar and I placed them there. "Now after we do three reps of ten with the bar, we'll see if you want to add any weight to it. Okay?" I nodded. "Alright babe, show me what you got." The first set of ten wasn't that bad. By the second set of ten I was starting to wonder if Edward was messing with me by lightly pushing down on the bar while I was trying to push it up. Half way through the third set, I thought my arms were gonna fall off. My little arms are not meant for this crap. When I finished it felt like my arms were made of jell-o. "How does that feel?"

I didn't want to seem like a baby… so I lied, "Feels great. What next?" He just laughed and shook his head. Looking over at Rosalie she seemed to be having just as hard of a time keeping up as I was. After thirty minutes of this I was exhausted. Edward and Emmett helped Rosalie and I slip out so we could shower before the other girls came in. We were dressed, brushed, and ready to go before the other girls were even finished with class. While Rosalie was talking to the teacher, I snuck out the back door and went to the student parking lot to wait for Edward.

When I got to the car Jasper was already there, well kinda. He had transformed himself into a dog and was curled up in a ball in the back seat. I had to clear my throat a few times before he noticed me looking down at him. "Already ditching on your first day?" He wagged his tail and I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper could change himself into almost any animal but the one he usually chose was a dog. It was the easiest for him due to the Cullen's having a dog. Jasper said he would even sometimes change into a dog just to confuse his parents when he was in trouble. 'Kinda hard to spank a kid when you think your spanking the family pet,' he would say.

"Jasper, please tell me you didn't sleep in here all last period?" Alice whined, when she reached the car.

"Great, now the car is gonna smell like dog the whole way home," Edward grumbled, popping out of nowhere.

I looked around and wondered where Emmett was. "Is Emmett running home?" I asked softly.

"He has football practice, but yes, he'll probably run home afterwards." Edward opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in. Just as Alice and Edward got in a beautiful black BMW came zooming into the parking lot and stopped a few feet away. An older woman with long, wild hair, was driving. We watched as Rosalie walked toward the car and got in. She looked at us and smiled, softly waving. Just as I raised my hand, the red headed woman looked over at us. They way she looked at me almost made my heart stop. She was beautiful, just like Rosalie, but she wasn't friendly looking like Rosalie. She was very… intimidating, like you would cross the street to avoid her if you saw her walking towards you. Rosalie lifted her hand and mouthed 'Call Me' and I nodded my head. The red headed woman smirked, and without looking at the road, put the car in gear and zoomed out onto the street.

"Jesus, that lady was freaky looking," Alice whispered. A soft growl erupted from Jasper and Edward nodded.

"Yes, she was."

Sitting at the dinner table wasn't as awkward as the previous nights, but still wasn't close to the nights we had in Washington. My parents asked about my day and I gave them the cliff notes version. My mom was all too eager to learn about Rosalie. She even said we should invite her over for dinner. "It's good that you're making other friends outside of the Cullens household." I just rolled my eyes and ate my spaghetti. Two hours later I was showered, dressed, and in bed reading when a soft tap came from my patio door. I got up and pressed my ear against my bedroom door to hear if my parents were asleep. Sure enough you could hear my dad snoring away. I went over and opened my patio door, but didn't see anything. I took a few steps back and heard Edward walk in. The door closed slowly and then he appeared.

"Hey," he whispered, walking to me and wrapping me in his arms.

"Hi," I whispered back, burrowing my face against his chest. I sighed at the sent that was coming off of his skin. He smelled like fresh cut grass.

"You want to talk about today or go to bed?" he asked, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"Can't we do both?" I asked coyly. He softly chuckled and nodded his head. I did want to talk, but the second I laid my head against his chest I found my eyes drooping and knew I didn't have much time left. Our fingers were intertwined and I felt his other hand softly rubbing my back. He kissed my hair and said he loved me, and then I was asleep.

I must not have been asleep that long because when I woke up I could still feel Edward's hand lightly rubbing my back. I looked down at our entwined fingers and did a double take. There was a scar. A large scar and it ran from his wrist almost to his elbow. "Edward where did you get that scar?"

"Try again." A voice answered that wasn't Edward's.


	9. Chapter 9

I tried to sit up but couldn't. He had his arm wrapped around me, and he easily maneuvered me beneath him. I was screaming. _I was screaming right? Why couldn't anyone hear me? Why weren't my parents running upstairs and bursting into my room? Why did Edward leave me?_ I was pinned beneath him. He had my hands held over my head by his left hand, and used his right to cover my mouth. Looking into James's eyes was the scariest thing I have ever seen. The darkness and sheer carelessness that looked back at me made me feel as if I was looking death strait in the eye, and all it did was smile back.

"If you cherish your life you better listen to me very carefully. Do you understand?" His voice was cold and raspy not smooth and controlled like before. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and nodded my head so he knew I understood. "Do you know what I am?" I nodded my head. "So then you know what your boyfriend and the rest of the family are," he whispered to himself, looking away. James then took a deep breath and looked back at me. "Who has the strongest power?" I didn't know how to answer. I didn't even know who did have the strongest power. I went to shake my head, but James wasn't having that. "Don't lie to me," he yelled, removing his hand away from my mouth and wrapping it around my throat.

"I don't know… I swear," I gasped, feeling his grip tighten.

I cried out when he leaned into me, sniffing my hair and then kissing my cheek. "Until you find out I will come to you every night and make your life a living hell. I want to know those powers, and until I do, don't expect to get much sleep." And then he was gone. I sat up in my bed and looked around. He wasn't there. I looked out my window and saw that the sun was rising. Looking at my clock it read six am. It was a dream. _He not only could get in my head, but he could get in my dreams?_

For the rest of the day I was in a daze. James's words haunted me at every turn. Edward asked me a few times if I was ok, but I just smiled and nodded. How could I tell him what happened? The Cullen's were under enough stress between being worried about keeping their secret, and dealing with others coming after them. I didn't want to add on to the fact that James's was making cameos in my dreams. It's not like they could have done anything anyway. How could they stop James from popping into my head?

That first night I forced myself to stay awake. I'd nod off now and then, but between the coffee and a marathon of horror movies I was able to make it through. The second and third nights were just as difficult. To keep myself awake in class I would poke myself with a tack that I took from the bulletin boards in the hallway. Every time I felt myself nod off all I would have to do was stab it into my leg and the pain was just enough to rouse me from my exhaustion.

During history I caught Mr. Cullen watching me and half way through the lesson he walked over to me, and placed a hall pass on my desk and told me to go splash some cold water on my face. I looked over at Emmett and saw the same expression of worry that Mr. Cullen had. Thankful for the pass, I got up and went to the bathroom. The cold water felt great against my face. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. _'How much longer is this gonna go on Bella?'_ I screamed at the sound of James's voice echoing through the bathroom and ran for the door, and out into the hallway. _'You can't hide from me Bella. I'm in your head. Your body can't take much more of this.'_ My sobs echoed through the halls as I ran outside and toward the parking lot. _'I will get them, Bella, one way or another.'_

"Leave me alone," I screamed, when I reached Edward's car. Thankful that it was unlocked I got inside and locked all the doors. I crawled to the back and ducked down behind the passenger seat. I tucked my head between my knees and cried, "He isn't there, he isn't there, he isn't there." I don't know how long I was there, but when I heard the soft tap on the window I couldn't help the scream that came out of me.

"Jesus, Bella, it's just me." I looked up to see Edward, Emmett, and Mr. Cullen standing outside the car window. They were looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I _had_ gone crazy. I lifted my shaking hand and unlocked the door. Edward pulled the seat back, kneeled down, and took my face in his hands. "What happened honey?" My eyes wandered over to Mr. Cullen, and then back at Edward. He used his thumbs to rub the tears from my eyes and nodded his head for me to answer.

"James," I barely whispered.

"He's here? You saw him?" Mr. Cullen asked a little too sternly for my liking. I shook my head no.

"Then what's wrong?" Edward asked softly.

"He's… he's in my head," I cried. "He talks to me. He gets in my dreams and now I can't sleep." I couldn't stop sobbing. I was so tired that I could feel my body shutting down.

"It'll be okay, Bella. We'll think of something," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead.

"No it won't," I cried out, shaking my head. "I can't sleep. He'll get me. He comes in and holds me down…." I trailed off as the sobs continued to rack through my body.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Dad we have to do something."

"You two, get yours and Bella's things, and go home. I'll call your mom and make sure she's there when you get home," Mr. Cullen said, walking away.

"What about school?" Emmett yelled after his dad.

"I'll take care of it," he yelled back.

Edward sat in the back seat and held me as Emmett drove us to their house. I couldn't stop crying the whole time, but I welcomed the tears. The tears were keeping me awake for now. When we pulled next to the Cullen's house I felt a little at ease seeing that my mom and dad were not home. Edward had to carry me in because when I tried to walk I almost collapsed. Esme opened the door for us and Edward sat me down on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, kissing my lips softly.

"Coffee," I mumbled back, straining to talk through my tears. Esme was at my side in an instant, hugging me, shushing my tears away. There's just something comforting about a mother's touch that calms a person. Well, I think so. By the time Edward came back with my coffee I had stopped crying.

"Bella, I need you to tell me everything… okay?" Esme asked, stroking my hair. I looked up at Edward and then over at Emmett. "Why don't you boys go get something to eat?" Esme said more as an order than a request.

"I want to stay," Edward responded.

"And me," Emmett replied.

"Boy's, I think…"

"No, they need to know," I whispered, cutting Esme off. I found it hard to start, but when I did it came out in a jumble of words. When I told them about the night James came in to my room I could feel the heat radiating off Edward. I wouldn't look up, and kept my eyes on the floor. I couldn't bear to look at him. It felt wrong for some reason, like I was damaged in some way because of James. Then I explained what happened at school today, and that how even though I was awake I still saw James. Esme explained what James told me. She said that if you go through a long period without sleep your body will take micro naps, and you can dream during that time. I started crying again. The phone rang; and Esme got up to answer, and Edward scooped me into his arms.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered into my hair. He rocked me back and forth as I finished another weep fest. I was getting really sick of crying. "We'll figure out something."

"Yeah, we'll go rip his head off," Emmett yelled.

I could feel my body start to relax and drift off. Being in Edward's arms felt like slipping into a warm bath. Within seconds I knew I was asleep. It was as if I blinked. One second I'm in the Cullen's house, in Edward's arms, and then I was in what looked like a barn. "Bella," a voice sang from behind me. I turned slowly and saw James. "You're not playing by the rules, little girl. I guess I need to be more… assertive." _Come on Bella, wake up._ I closed my eyes and counted in my head. _One, two, three… wake up._ I opened my eyes and James had seemed to move closer. I started slowly backing up and yelled at myself to wake up.

"Come on Bella, wake up!"

James laughed as he walked closer and closer. "Not going to work," he teased.

"Bella…Bella," I heard my name being called from a distance. "Bella… wake up." There was an opening at the other end of the barn. I could hear Edward's voice coming from it. I looked over at the exit and then back over at James. He looked angry and annoyed.

"You'll never make it," he sneered.

"Bella, come on baby." Edward's voice was getting louder, and I knew if I could get through that door before James got me I was home free. Not knowing if this was going to work, I turned and ran towards the exit. He was behind me, running, trying to catch me. The barn felt like it was getting longer the closer I got to the exit.

"Edward," I yelled loudly.

I kept running toward the sound of his voice. "Come on baby, I need you to wake up." It was getting closer. The exit felt like it was right there. I was almost all the way out when I felt James grab onto my hair. I screamed and then I was back in Edward's arms. I don't know why but I couldn't stop screaming. I was tightly hugging Edward, and he was holding me tightly me to his chest. "I've got you baby. It's ok. I've got you."

I was back. Over Edward's shoulder I saw Esme with tears in her eyes. Emmett was next to her with the phone to his ear. "Yeah, dad, she's awake now. Ok. Bye." Emmett sat down the phone. "Dad's on his way with Alice and Jaz."

"What did you see, Bella?" Esme asked, sitting next to me. It took me awhile to calm down enough to talk.

"I was in a barn. James was there. He was going to hurt me for not telling him about you all. He's getting stronger."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I almost didn't make it out…." I trailed off, knowing that if it wasn't for Edward's voice I'd still be in that barn. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three hours," Edward whispered.

_Jeeze… three hours? It only felt like minutes. _I did feel slightly rested, but not enough to last staying awake for the night. I looked at my watch and saw that it was three o'clock. "I have to get home. My parents are going to wonder where I am."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Edward said firmly.

Esme nodded, "I agree."

"Then what's the plan?" I asked, not sure where they were going with this.

"Sleep over!" Alice boomed, coming through the front door.

"Sleep over?" I repeated, waiting for Carlisle and Jasper to walk through the door. "I don't know. My mom still thinks it's wrong that I'm here so much anyway. I don't think she'd agree."

"You let us take care of that sweetie," Esme smiled, putting her arm around Alice.

Alice beamed, and came over, and sat next to me. "We've never had anyone sleep over before. It will be fun." Telling by the change of her facial expression I'm guessing she could sense my inability to believe that. She sighed, "Ok, maybe not fun, but I'll stay up with you all night if you want?"

"Yeah, Bella, we'll take turns slapping you in the face to keep you awake," Jasper said, trying to sound sympathetic and comedic at the same time. Not everyone got the joke, and he coward from the looks he received from the family, so I laughed.

"Just watch the hair, Jasper. Never mess with my hair," I giggled. I thought making a small joke would lighten the mood a little. It didn't, but it helped move things along. Mrs. Cullen and Alice walked with me to my house since my mom and Dad had already arrived home. Mrs. Cullen explained to my mother that Alice and I wanted to try out for cheerleading. _Seriously? You gotta be kidding me? _Of course my mother was more than thrilled to let me spend the night over to work on a routine. "Cheerleading, seriously?" I laughed at Esme, as we walked back over to her house with my overnight bag.

"Hey, it worked," she laughed back.

After dinner I went out back and sat inside their greenhouse. I leaned against one of the work benches and took in the overwhelming smell of flowers that enveloped me. I don't know why, but I felt unbelievably safe when I was with the Cullens. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of warmth and comfort wrap around me inside the small glass room. I must have dozed off because I woke up in Edward's arms, as he carried me up the stairs. "Sorry, I didn't have the heart to wake you," he whispered when I tightened my arms around his neck. "Did you have any…?" he trailed off as we reached his bedroom door.

"No, actually," I sighed in relief. Edward went to set me down, but I wouldn't let him. He gave a soft laugh and nodded. "What time is it? Is everyone asleep?"

"It's almost midnight, and yes, everyone has already gone to bed." He sat me on the bed and then went over to his desk where my overnight bag sat. He handed it to me, and turned to leave.

"Edward," I called out to him.

He stopped at the door but didn't turn. "I'll be right back. I'll let you change." And then he left.

_What did I pack? I can't remember._ I tore open my bag and saw that I packed a simple tank top and pair of shorts. Not completely inappropriate but definitely less than I had ever worn around Edward. I wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of Edward seeing me with so little on, quite the contrary, but I knew how Edward felt about the whole sex thing and I didn't want him to be upset. As soon as I changed I climbed under the covers and scooted to the edge to give Edward plenty of room. It was weird how nervous I felt sleeping in Edward's bed. I mean Edward and I had slept together in my bed, but we always had to be so secretive doing that. This was different. His family knew I was there, sleeping in his bed, sleeping with Edward in his bed.

"You ok, Bella?" Edward whispered, walking in. All he had on was a thin pair of pajama pants, and because of that sight words failed me, so I just nodded. He smiled and came over, getting under the covers quickly. There was so much space between us you could have fit another person in the bed. I decided that enough was enough and scooted over to him. I rested my head on his chest and lightly let my fingers lightly rubbing up against his side. He stiffened a little but soon started to relax.

"Is this ok?" I whispered. He kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's more than ok. Just takes some getting used to."

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him. His expression was torn, like he was searching for the right words, but already knew what he was going to say. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers down his cheek. "You know I love you, right?" He gave a soft smile and nodded. "Then tell me."

He took a deep breath and took my hand in his. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to have you in my bed. To see you, this beautiful woman, laying against my chest. I'm just having a really hard time being a gentleman right now."_ Yeah, like I'm one of pure thoughts at the moment. _

A soft laugh escaped my lips as I shook my head. I looked down and took a deep breath, "I want you too, Edward. You have no idea how hard I fight the urge to…" I trailed off, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. I felt his hand slowly move under my chin and then softly lift it so I had to look at him.

"Tell me," He whispered. He looked at me with so much love that I became lost in his eyes; eyes that looked at me as if I was the only thing that existed. The softness in them that reminded me that he was gentle and kind. How those eyes looked directly into mine and nothing else. I couldn't just tell him anymore. I had to show him. I sat up, never once looking away, and straddled him. My breath was heavy and my hands were shaking, but I had to feel him. I had to make him feel the way I did.

"Don't," I said sternly, when his eyes looked away from mine. "Keep looking at me." I wasn't going to beat around the bush with this. I wasn't going to waste time warming up to what I wanted. I sat myself directly on top of his hips, and felt that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. When I leaned in to kiss him I softly rubbed myself against him, and he moaned into my mouth. The kiss was heated. Our tongues intertwined with each other as I again softly moved my hips against his. God it felt so good. I could feel the heat radiating between the two of us as I pulled away slightly to look at him. He rested his hands on my hips and was helping me find an intoxicating rhythm that was becoming more and more rushed by the second. But not once did his eyes leave mine. Even when I felt his hands slowly trail up my body, and under my shirt to play with my breasts, his eyes never left mine. I couldn't help the soft moan that left my lips as I closed my eyes, and threw my head back.

"God you're so sexy," he said hungrily, pushing his hips up to meet mine. I felt his thumb and forefinger circle around my nipple and pinch hard. I arched my back and bit my lip to hush my cries as I felt my orgasm approaching. Edward's hands came up and took my face so that I was looking at him again. I could see the sweat on his brow as he pulled my mouth to his and kissed me. "I love you," he whispered, and that did it. This wonderful heat rushed through my body and exploded all around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rocked my hips against his until I felt his orgasm pulse through his body. I never felt anything like this before, and knowing that it would be better when we did finally decide to have sex… _Please God, let us have sex soon_. I kissed his neck as we sat there, holding each other, letting our breathing level off before either of us said anything.

"Wow," I giggled, burrowing my face in the crook of his neck. "That was…"

"Yeah, it was," he laughed, kissing my shoulder.

"I don't want to move." I tightened my grip around his neck when I felt him stir slightly.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom and clean up." He kissed my shoulder again. "I'll be right back." I moved off to the side and watched as he got up and walked out of the room. I looked down at myself and realized that I should change to. I went to my overnight bag and put on a new pair of underwear. "That isn't helping," Edward mumbled, as he walked back in.

"What?"

He came over, and wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me up so that now I was sitting on his desk. He stood between my legs, leaned in, and kissed me. "I'm trying really hard not to take advantage of our sudden need for each other." He ran his finger from the side of my neck down between my breasts towards my stomach, and stopped at the hem of my underwear.

"Oh… um…" _Jeeze Bella, talk much?_ "I couldn't find any pajama bottoms in my bag." I was breathing heavily again. _God the things I'd be willing to do right now._ He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I got something." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. "Here, they'll be too big, but it will keep you covered."

Falling asleep in Edward's arms was different this time. Our relationship felt different. Maybe this was that small girly part in me that was coming out, but it just felt like this was where I was supposed to be. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. Edward was lightly stroking my hair and I sighed as I let sleep take over. And for a split second I completely forgot about James.

_All I could see was deep brown, almost black eyes, "Gottcha!" _

I sat up and covered my mouth to cut off my cries. I felt the tears roll down my face as I looked down at Edward's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful. It killed me knowing that being here with him was selfish. _Was being here putting them in even more danger? Am I leading James to them by falling asleep here?_ Another sob ripped through my body when I realized at that moment what I had to do to keep them safe, to keep Edward safe. I had to go.


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't sure how I was going to do this. I'd never ran away before. I remembered saying it all the time when I was a kid when my parents grounded me, but I was always too afraid to walk any farther than the end of the driveway. I didn't know what to pack, how much money I was going to need, or where I was going to go, but I couldn't stay here. It was Saturday night, and I was expecting Edward to stop by at any moment. After our wonderful night last night, and being with him all day today, I found it hard to keep my tears at bay. I packed a week's worth of clothes, three hundred dollars that I swiped from the emergency fund that was hidden in the kitchen, and a taser gun my dad had given me last year. I thought it was stupid at the time, but now I was unbelievably grateful to him.

I hid the small bag in my closet and sat down at my desk to write a few letters. One was to my parents, and the other was to Edward. I told my parents that I loved them and that one day I would try to explain why I ran away. I asked them to forgive me, and to love each other as much as I loved them. When it came time to writing Edward's letter I found it completely impossible to form into words what he meant to me. How do you tell the love of your life goodbye? How could I convince him it wasn't his fault? How could I tell him? I sat there looking at my tear stained blank letter to Edward, almost ready to give up, when I heard the soft tap on my patio door. I looked up and smiled when I saw Edward's head pop in.

"Hey," I whispered, rising from my desk, and walking towards him.

He came up and rested his hands on either side of my face. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously, looking into my eyes. "Did you fall asleep? Is it James?"

"No," I sighed, annoyed for allowing myself to get so emotional like this. "No, I'm just having a girly moment. Everything is making me cry."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips. It felt so good to forget, even for a second, all our problems. Only Edward had that effect on me. The warmth of his body, his breath on my face, it was all a distraction from the danger outside our doors. I wanted him to feel that way to. I wanted him to forget with me on our last night together… before I left. I wanted to give him the one thing I had left that only he should take.

"Sleep with me?" I whispered, pulling away slowly in a daze.

"Yeah, my parents already said it was ok for me to stay the night."

"Oh, I didn't mean…" _Sleep with me? Who even say's that anymore, Bella? Seriously?_ "I mean… what I meant to say was…" _Shit this isn't working._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Like a band-aid Bella. Just like Rosalie said._ I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward. I could feel my heart racing as I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I expected Edward to tell me to stop, or maybe even look away, but he didn't. He kept his eyes on me the whole time. I unhooked the clasp of my bra and let it fall to the ground. No one had ever seen me like this before, but there was no one else I ever wanted to see me like this but Edward. I took his hand into mine and entwined my fingers with his, lifted it up to my mouth, and kissed his knuckles. He slowly lifted his other hand and cupped my cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked, softly.

"Yes," I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning into his hand.

I felt him leaning in, and I slightly parted my lips for his kiss. His breath was warm and comforting, and tasted like mint. He smelled like musk and honey, and I moaned when I felt his hand reach up into my hair, deepening our kiss. I let go of his hand and reached underneath his shirt to feel his warm skin. Edward pulled away and started leaving hot wet kisses down my neck as I pulled at his shirt. He stepped back long enough to pull his shirt off and then continued his assault on my neck. I leaned my head back and bit my lip to hold back the groan that threatened to escape my mouth. To feel his bare skin against mine was unbelievable. I was lost in him, completely lost in the amazing feeling that was pulsating throughout my whole body. I felt his lips start to trail lower and lower until I felt his tongue lightly graze over my nipple. My head snapped back and I ran my fingers though his hair, pulling gently, but enough to let him know I needed him to do that again. He moaned against my chest, and then pulled my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. I felt my knees buckle and gripped onto his shoulders for some stability.

"Make love to me, Edward," I gasped, feeling almost out of breath. He gripped my waist and rested his forehead against my chest, taking a few deep breaths.

He stood up slowly, and rested his cheek against mine. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

I nodded, crashing my lips against his. I could feel his hands kneading the skin of my back as his tongue danced with mine. I started pulling him towards my bed, and stopped when I felt it hit the back of my legs. I lowered my hands to the hem of his pants. Slowly, I undid his belt buckle, and let his pants slide down to the floor. We stopped kissing at that moment. We just stood there panting, letting our lungs and bodies calm down. I closed my eyes and shivered when I felt Edward's finger tips graze my sides and stop at the button of my pants. I had to nod my head for him to finally undo my jeans and slide them off. He was on his knees again. I could feel his breath against my thin underwear and grew impatient for his touch. I felt his fingers hook to the sides of my underwear, and I shook in anticipation. He slowly lowered them down and I bit my lip at the feeling of air hitting such a sensitive area. My breath hitched when I felt his hands slide up my legs and rest on my thighs. He started trailing light kisses from one hip to the other, and I let out a soft groan when his chin lightly touched my aching need.

I reached for his face and made him look at me. The need and want in his eyes told me he was ready, and I could only hope mine reflected the same. I sat down on my bed and slid back, pulling at his hand for him to follow. He slowly took off his boxers and crawled on top of me. He lowered his lips to mine, and I took them greedily. I opened my legs and felt him rest between them. We laid there for awhile just touching, caressing, kissing each other in the gentlest way. My heart swelled at how careful he was with me. He would whisper to me how beautiful I was, and how much he loved me. I tried to block out how hard it would be to leave him, and a few times felt tears starting to rim my eyes, but I held them back.

I was quivering with need when I felt his hand move lower down my body. He continued kissing my neck; when I felt his fingers lightly graze my sex. I moaned and clawed at his back while he rubbed back and forth over my throbbing nub. "Please," I whispered to him. He stopped, and looked at me, and softly kissed my lips. I felt him position himself at my entrance. We were both breathing heavily when I felt him slowly start to enter me. I was thankful that he had his face buried in my neck because I knew if he looked at my face he would've stopped. I'm not going to lie, it was uncomfortable, and hurt like hell when he penetrated through my virginity.

"Are you okay," Edward whispered against my neck. I was only able to give a noise that I hope he took as an 'Ah-huh', and kissed his shoulder. He waited a little longer, kissing my neck, and whispering to me how much he loved me. The pain started to fade, and I shifted my hips to show him I was ready. I felt him slowly start to pull out and then push back in. He kept his body flushed against mine, and so most of the pleasure I was receiving wasn't from the penetration, but from the rubbing against my still swollen nub.

"Edward," I moaned, when I felt his teeth graze my earlobe. He looked up at me and the sudden change in position caused me to moan. I couldn't help how my legs lifted and caused him to sink a little deeper, but it felt wonderful. I didn't know my moans were getting louder until Edward pushed his lips against mine to silence them. He started to move faster inside me, and from that moment I let my body take over. The need for him that my body craved was intoxicating. I was panting against his mouth, meeting him at every thrust as our pace started to quicken even more. I could feel it. The steady build up that was pulsating inside my body. I wanted to tell him how wonderful he felt. How I had never felt anything so beautiful before in my life. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I couldn't find these words. My mind was completely over shadowed by this man, and his blessed gift to make me feel so alive.

I was so close. So unbelievably close to the edge and he knew it. He pulled away from my lips and started grinding his hips against mine. "I love you, Bella. Till the day I die I will love you." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I came and shuddered silently in his arms.

"I love you too, Edward….always. I will always love you," I gasped when I felt him start to shudder, and felt him release inside of me.

I sat at my desk and watched the soft rise and fall of his chest. God, help me… I don't want to hurt him. The tears continued to fall as I finished my letter to him. I feel my heart tighten as I end it with the simple words of 'I love you'.

I folded the letter and set it on the pillow next to his head. I stood there just staring at him, memorizing his soft features. He had a small smile on his lips and bit my lip to hold back the sobs that threatened to come out. I knelt down, and kissed his cheek softly, and whispered to him that I loved him. He turned and mumbled my name. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag as I walked out my patio door. I called Rosalie earlier that day and asked her if she could pick me up down the road from my house. She was a little hesitant, but finally agreed to get me. I decided that I was going to take the Greyhound back to Washington and stay with one of my old friends for a few days, and then figure out what to do next. It was early, almost four in the morning, when I noticed a car coming towards me. I waved when I saw it was Rosalie.

"Hey, get in," Rosalie said quickly when she pulled up next to me. She popped the trunk so I could put my bag in there, and then I slid into the passenger seat. She turned around and we headed for town. "Bella, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "I just need to get away. Things are getting really intense and I just need to get out of here." All she did was nod her head and kept her eyes on the road. I was a little taken back with how quite she was. Normally Rosalie is a little of a chatter box, but she seemed really tense and uptight. "Rosalie, are you okay? You seem a little wound up."

"I'm fine," she simply answered.

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going until I looked away from her and noticed we weren't anywhere near Cherry Valley anymore. "Rosalie, where are you taking me?" I tried to hide the slight panic in my voice, but this was Rosalie… she was my friend… right?

"I just have to stop by my house real quick," she answered. I looked over at her hands on the steering wheel. She was gripping it so hard that her knuckles were white. I realized at that moment that calling Rosalie might have been a really bad idea. She turned right onto a small dirt road and we came to a large old house. It was huge and beautiful, but scary looking at the same time. It was definitely one of those houses you skipped when trick-or-treating. "Come on," she said sharply, getting out of the car. I got out hesitantly, and followed behind her. She opened the door and had me walk in first. The place was dark and I could hardly see anything.

"Um, where's the light switch?" I laughed softly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I heard Rosalie whisper behind me.

"What?" I turned and came face to face with James.

"Hey there rabbit." And then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, and everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was cold. I could tell I was shivering before I even fully woke up. I could hear humming all around me. Not the kind of humming you hear when your ears are adjusting to something, but actual humming. Someone was near me, and it wasn't James. I cautiously opened my eyes and came face to face with a woman. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen her, and then it hit me. She was the woman who picked up Rosalie at school. I didn't want to look at her but I couldn't help it. She just kept looking at me, swaying back and forth, humming. I took a quick moment to look around. I was in a basement because all the windows were small and up high. I was tied to a chair and could hardly move. My head hurt like hell, and from the cold feeling I was getting from it, I knew I was bleeding. I finally grew enough courage to look at my detainer.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She just simply smiled and started singing in a very monotone manner.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long years  
Stole many a man's soul and faith_

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

She got up and started to walk closer to me. The look in her eyes was causing my heart to pound and my blood to rush from my face.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game_

I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain

I jumped when she reached me and sat on my lap, straddling me. She reached behind herself, and with a small dramatic pause and wide smile on her face, she pulled out a long knife. I yelped and cried out when she ran in across my cheek.

_I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank_

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game

I screamed when her hand snaked up to pull my hair back, exposing my throat to her. She ran the knife down from my cheek to my neck, and scraped it back and forth across my jugular.

_I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made_

I shouted out,  
"Who killed the Kennedys?"  
When after all  
It was you and me

Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay

I wasn't sure what was more frightening…. The knife or the words of the song she was singing to me. My fear and trembling only seemed to fire her enjoyment in the situation. I held my breath when I felt her lean forward towards my ear while at the same time dragging the knife lower, and pushing the tip between my breasts.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game_

Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint

_ Lucifer, huh... Well with that red hair I sure as hell believe that. _I was convinced that I was going to die in this room. Die in the hands of this crazy person who was now dragging her knife lower and lower down my body. I closed my eyes and tried to block out her haunting voice. I tried to think of Edward, and the fact that he was safe and away from these people. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the knife cut across my stomach. I screamed out when she cut me again.

_So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game

I stopped screaming when I felt her raise the knife under my chin. She turned the pointed edge and I felt it break through my skin. I heard steps coming towards us and out of the corner of my eyes I saw James. He walked over behind the crazed woman and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell me baby, what's my name. Tell me honey, can ya guess my name. Tell me baby, what's my name. I tell you one time, you're to blame," he sneered. I was crying uncontrollably by this point, and shaking to the point that I could hear my teeth shattering. James's hand came at me and gripped me by my neck, pushing the knife away. "Why are you crying rabbit? We haven't even started playing yet."


	11. Chapter 11

It was raining. Most people hate the rain, and you would think that for someone who grew up in one of the wettest states in the US that I would hate it too, but I don't. Rain no longer held the memories of being a child stuck inside all day away from friends, or getting sick because I had to walk home from school in it. Rain, for me, only held one memory. Edward.

_Two weeks after the night we snuck out, and went off joyriding, Cherry Valley was struck with a freak rainstorm. It rained all day and night. Edward and I talked on the phone but decided, that for my mom's sake, that we would hold off on our midnight meetings for a few days. I remember sitting by my window watching the rain fall. I was thinking about Edward and his family. How strange that I felt completely safe and normal around a family that was anything but. I lifted my hand and traced a raindrop that was falling across my window, and smiled. When I moved my hand away, I saw Edward standing by the fence. I remember the feeling of shock and amazement knowing that he was just standing there looking at me. _

_ I slipped on my shoes and ran down my patio stairs. I walked at a fast pace towards him, not wanting to slip on the wet grass. When I reached the fence I couldn't help but laugh at him. He had a huge grin on his face, and was soaking wet. "What are you doing out here?" I giggled, when he almost slipped, hopping the fence. _

_ "It's raining," he said, in a very matter-of-fact way._

_ "No kidding, but why are you out here?"_

_ He reached for me, and pulled me against his chest. My hands instinctively rested on his forearms. "I realized something while watching you gaze out your window."_

_ I blushed at the thought of him watching me. "And what's that?"_

_ He lifted his hand and carefully raised my chin. "That I have yet to kiss you in the rain." I remember his lips feeling warm against mine even though we were shivering from the cold. I remember the soft moan that escaped his lips when I opened my mouth so I could invite him in deeper. But most of all, I remember the sweet taste he left on my tongue, which lasted for the rest of the night. _

_ He walked me all the way back to my door that night. We stood huddled under the small sliver of roof that peeked over my door, and kissed until we could see the sky start to lighten up for the new dawn. _

_ "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips._

_ "I love you, so much." _

This was what I needed to try and remember. Memories like these were the driving force that was keeping me from cracking. This was the ongoing chant I kept telling myself during my hours of captivity and torture. Torture that only seemed to circle around two questions I refused to answer. What were the Cullen's powers, and who was the strongest? And every time they asked me these questions I would reply with some witty remark, and end it with asshole. By this point James was probably taking the word 'asshole' as a term of endearment.

The crazy red head, whom I've learned was named Victoria, was the worst of the two. James rarely laid a hand on me. He would come and slap me around, pull my hair, and occasionally hit me with a little more force when he didn't like my answers, but Victoria did all that and then some. She took great pleasure in my pain. There were a few moments when she would get carried away, and it took everything I had not to cry out. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction in knowing she was slowly breaking me. During those moments I tried to think of Edward, and how much I knew he loved me.

I knew my parents and Edward would be looking for me, but they wouldn't find me. They had no idea where I was or that I called had Rosalie to get me. Rosalie… I wondered where she went off to. I hadn't seen her since getting knocked out. It killed me to know that she was out there squirming her way into the Cullen family through Emmett. He was head over heels for that girl and she knew it. She was playing him like a finely tuned piano, and for all I knew she was sitting in their living room plotting against them. I wondered what power she had, because she had to have one to be with James. I knew Victoria had one, but she also had yet to reveal it to me.

After a few hours in the chair, Victoria moved me to a chain that was bolted to the wall. She must have done it while I was blacked out, but I was grateful that I was now able to move a bit more. When I woke with the shackle around my ankle, I saw that they had left a small bucket to relive myself in. It was disgusting. My only possessions in life consisted of the clothes on my back and a bucket to piss in.

I was cold, hungry, and very tired. I'd been in and out of conciseness for so long that I couldn't tell you what day it was if my life depended on it. The beatings were starting to get worse. I couldn't see out of my left eye, and I had the sinking feeling that one of my ribs was broken. My hair and clothes were matted with blood, and the cuts all over my body stung like hell.

"Wake up, Rabbit." I can't express enough how much I hated that nickname_._ "Rise and shine, it's time for another new day of torment." Any time James came down in a good mood I knew it was going to be a bad day. But, if he came to the basement in a bad mood , well those were the moments I welcomed death. "Stand up," he ordered. I had no choice but to obey. After much thought I figured out that James's ability was only that he was able to force my brain to tell my body to do things. It was a great day when I figured this out because when he would make me do things like hit myself, or slam my body against the wall, I was able to call him a few choice words at the same time. The one thing that James hated the most was being disrespected. So you can imagine the punishment I got when I called him a needle dick piece of shit.

"Do you think she'll co-operate today?" Victoria asked, with a laugh, coming down the stairs.

"We'll see," he answered, with a chuckle. He looked at me as if I would answer him, but I shook my head no. He shook his head and sighed dramatically. "What a pity."

Victoria walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How about you let me have some fun with her."

"Because, Vic, you'll kill her too quickly, and we need her alive."

"I'll hold back…. I promise," she said with a pout. The look on James's face told me that he was considering Victoria's request, and I grew nauseated at the idea of Victoria possibly using her power on me.

"Fine, but only if I'm in the room. I don't need you going overboard like that last one," he sighed, walking to the back of the room, and sitting down.

It was hard just standing there. Not for the fact that I was weak, because it was obvious that I was weak with how I swayed from exhaustion and malnutrition, but not knowing what she could do… that was a fear all of its own. She turned and looked at me with a wide smile across her face. "Feel free to scream."

"Answer the question, Bella," Victoria yelled.

"Bite me," I gasped, while still suspended in the air. I could hardly breathe with the invisible tightness that squeezed my neck. I was easily five feet in the air, feet dangling, and insufficiently trying to keep myself from passing out.

"God, I love these little love spats we have." She waved her hand and I flew face first into the wall. "You know, Bella, I'm starting to feel a real sister hood with you. Maybe if you wouldn't be such a bitch, and just answer the question, James might consider having you join our little family." She must have released her power on me because I slid down from the wall, and fell on my back. I was in so much pain I could barely talk. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, not knowing if she was going to start up again. We had been going on like that for hours.

"That's enough," James murmured. I could hear him get up, and start walking up the stairs. He stopped half way and looked down at me. "You know, little girl, you have to be one of the most stubbornness girls I have ever encountered. It's growing very tiresome. But like any stubborn creature you just have to break them to get what you want. " I heard Victoria laugh, and it almost made me dry heave. "Just remember that next time Victoria comes down here. I might not be here to hold her back." I waited for them to leave, and shut the door, before I started crying. The pain was unbelievable. I had lost count of my injuries by now, and I knew if I didn't get some water soon I wasn't going to last much longer.

I didn't even realize I had passed out again until I felt someone lift my head up, and hold a straw against my lips. "Hurry and drink," Rosalie whispered. I opened my mouth and let her place the straw between my lips. I sucked down the cold water, and moaned at the feeling of its purity streaming down my throat. That glass of water was by far was the best thing I had ever drank in my life. I whimpered when she pulled it away from me, but was almost in tears when she handed me a sandwich. "It's only peanut butter and jelly, but I thought it would be better on your empty stomach." I nodded my head and ate the sandwich greedily. She handed back the glass of water, and I killed it.

"Where are they?" I whispered, looking over at the stairs.

"In there room screwing," she said, pulling out a small flask. "They could be in there for thirty minutes or three hours, so I recommend you take these," she handed me some pills, "and take a good drink of this." She handed me the flask.

I looked at the pills and then back at her. "What are they?"

"Vicoden."

I popped the pills in my mouth and drank down a little bit of the alcohol from her flask. "Jesus," I coughed. "What the hell is this? Moonshine?"

"You've never had Tequila?" I shook my head. Rosalie took the flask back and took a large swig. "Yeah, well… after being with these two you learn to be best friends with the five hottest men in the alcohol business." I raised an eye brow at her, and she just laughed and shook her head. "You know… Jack, Jim, Carlos, Jose, and the Captain."

"Rose, why are you doing this?" I asked, cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

I pulled myself up and leaned up against the wall. "Why are you helping me? I mean… why are you being so nice to me?"

She sighed while scooting over and sitting next to me. "I don't know. I guess because I don't think what they're doing is right. You're the first normal person I've seen them do this to, and it bothers me."

"And it doesn't bother you when they do it to others?" I snapped. I felt bad the second the words came out of my mouth, but knowing that they did this to others disgusted me.

"Is does, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

She looked at me and smiled. "You're the first friend I've had ever made in years. You and the others… You have to understand that I didn't want this to happen. Please, Bella, you have to believe me." I could see the sincerity in her face. Her eyes were glassed over with her tears, and when she closed her eyes a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I believe you," I softly nodded. "But you do realize that they are going to go after the Cullen's."

"Yes," she whispered, letting more tears fall.

I was growing annoyed. "I thought you liked Emmett?"

Her head shot up. "I do."

"Then why are you helping them? Why are you letting this go on?" I tried to keep my voice hushed, but I just couldn't seem to grasp what was going on in her head.

"You wouldn't understand."

I gave a soft chuckle and rested my head against the wall. "Try me."

"James is my brother," she whispered. I looked at her in shock. I wasn't sure what she was going to tell me, but _that_ was the last thing I expected. "James and I come from a small town in Utah where we lived in a colony for people like us. For a while we tried living among normal people, but when my parents heard about other smaller colonies being killed off for their powers they thought it would be best to move to a larger colony. Strength in numbers as my dad put it. We were fine for a while, but one night…" A small whimper escaped her lips. She took a deep breath, and wiped away her tears, keeping her eyes forward. "One night they came for us. My dad went out with the others to try to fight them off, and left me, James, and my mom to run off and hide in the surrounding fields. But we were found." She turned and looked at me. "My mom wasn't born with the gift. It was only my dad, James, and I that had it. They killed her because they thought she was lying about not having a power. I was only eight, and really didn't use my power that much, but James… he was thirteen and let his power take over. James's original power was the ability to control water. He used the water in that man's body to drown him. Literally making his lungs fill with water just by willing it to happen." She looked away, and shook her head. "I had never seen anything like that before, but out of that whole colony we were the only ones that survived."

I soaked in everything that she said. So she was a victim, and my heart fell for her at the idea of what she had to go through at such a young age. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "But since then it's just been my brother and I. Well, it was till last year when he met Victoria."

"How did she come along?"

"That's a completely different story that needs stronger drink," she laughed. "I better go. I'll try to come down again soon." She got up and walked over to the stairs.

"Hey, Rose, um, what's your power?" I don't know why I asked. It's not like it really mattered at that point, but I was surprised when she stopped and looked at me. She slowly walked over and put her hand on my arm. I instantly felt a soft tingling sensation run up and down my arm, and noticed all the hairs on my arm stand up.

"Just think of me as a walking battery."

James and Victoria didn't come back down that night, and I was thankful. I drifted in and out of sleep, thankful that James was no longer haunting my dreams. Unfortunately, my dreams still had James in them. It was always the same one. Edward and I would be together somewhere off in the fields behind out homes, and James would appear. Edward would try to fight him off, but it always ended in the same terrible way. I would have him in my arms, bloody, while I cried over his dead body. James would just stand there, laugh at me, and say that I was dumb and foolish for thinking I could get away from him, and a part of me had started to believe it. How could I have even thought that I would've been able to get out of town? I was foolish. I let that realization wash over me as my tears started to fall. I looked up at the window and fell asleep as I watched the sun rise on another traumatizing day.

I woke up to hear crashing and banging up stairs. There were shouts and yells that I couldn't make out, but when the lights started to flicker I figured it was Rose. After Rose showed me her power I silently prayed that James wouldn't force her to use it on me. I didn't think my body could handle being electrocuted. The door swung open and I gasped when I saw Rose falling down the stairs, and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Rose," I yelled.

"Shut up, bitch," Victoria sneered, running down the steps. Rose tried to get up, but Victoria waved her arm and Rose flew across the room. "You think I wouldn't find out? Just wait till James hears what you did."

"James would never hurt me," Rosalie coughed, pulling herself up.

Victoria laughed, and crossed her arms. "Why? Because you look like her? James stopped giving a shit about that a long time ago." She pointed her finger at me and I was pushed against the wall. "You seem to forget that you are on our side. This is just a job, Rose. We don't grow attached and we don't help them. They are nothing, worthless, pawns in the game." Victoria looked at me, and I shuddered at how hollow her eyes looked. "What makes her so special? She's just cattle… like all the rest." I felt the pressure against my chest increase, and I cried out.

"You're wrong, Victoria," Rosalie yelled. "She's my friend." Everything happened so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed it. One minute I was being pushed against the wall, and the next I was on my hands and knees looking up at a cloud of ash that was falling all around me. I could see Rose lying on the floor across from me. She was shaking, and there was a soft glow that circled around her.

"Rose?" I called out, but she didn't answer. I wanted to crawl to her, but my chain stopped me. "Rose, are you okay?"

She looked up, and the terror in her eyes caused me to swallow nervously. "We have to get out of here." She started crawling around the floor, whipping the dust with her hands. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Her key. She had a copy of the key…here," she lifted the small key and ran over to me. She unlocked the chain around my ankle and helped me to stand. "Can you walk?"

I wrapped my arm around her, leaning on her for support. "I'll try." We walked up the stairs and out the back door. It was dark outside and I could hardly see past a few feet in front of me. "Where are we going?"

"I have to get you back to the Cullen's. Hopefully they will know what to do." Her voice was shaky, and I could hear the sorrow in her words. I wanted to ask her if she was okay, but I stayed silent. She was taking me home. Back to Edward and my family.

"What did you do to her?" I asked quietly.

"I really don't know. I've never used my power like that before. It just kinda took over, and then she was gone." She kept her eyes focused straight ahead, and her jaw was clenched tight. I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet. We are all in more trouble than you know," she laughed, nervously.

"What do you mean?" _More trouble? It's just James now. The Cullen's can handle James._

"The others will come now," she whispered, picking up the pace a little.

"What do you mean others? Rose…" I stopped walking and made her look at me. "What others?"

"The Order… the people James works for. They're going to come now, and if we don't hurry James will get to us before we get to the Cullen's house." She started pulling at me, but I wouldn't budge. "Rosalie, I'm not moving until you tell me what the hell is going on."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Come on, I'll tell you about it on the way."


	12. Chapter 12

"Can we stop…please?" I pleaded. It seemed like we had been walking for hours, and those pills Rosalie gave me earlier were no longer working. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

"Fine, but only for a second," she whispered. "But we have to keep moving." She lowered me to the ground, and I welcomed the soft feel of the grass against my back.

"How much farther?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed, looking around. She looked down at her phone and then back at me. "But we have to hurry. It will be morning soon, and I would like to be at the Cullen's by then."

"Why don't you just let me call them? They can come and get us," I asked, again.

"I told you I don't know if James is over there spying on them. If he sees them all leave then he'll know something's up. I can't risk it." She plopped on the ground and lay down next to me. "We'll rest for a few minutes and then get back on our way."

"Are you sure we're going the right way? It's pitch black out here," I chattered, pulling my jacket tighter around me. Cherry Valley no longer had the warm nights that I hated when I first moved down here. It was fall, so the grass was slightly wet from the morning dew.

"Yes, and we're only a few miles away."

I winced as I sat up. "How do you know that?"

"Because I can feel them using their powers," she answered quietly.

"You mean someone at the Cullen house is using their power?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, not one. Two or more at least. They're probably trying to use their powers to find you."

"How… how long was I gone?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know that answer.

She sighed and sat up. "Five days."

"That's all," I softly laughed. "It felt like I was gone so much longer than that."

Rosalie stood up suddenly and started looking around. "Someone's coming. Someone with a power. We have to move." She helped pick me up off the ground, and started walking towards the direction of the Cullen's house. After a few minutes she stopped and moved in front of me. "Whatever you do stay behind me," she whispered.

"They're coming towards us? It could be one of the Cullen's?" I whispered back.

"Or it could be James," she answered, in a low voice.

My heart was pounding in my chest. _Dear Lord what if it was James. Would Rosalie zap him like she did with Victoria, or would he kill us first?_ I could hear movement, like the sound of running feet. It was getting closer and closer, and for a moment I thought my fear was going to get the best of me and cause me to faint. Rosalie raised her hand, in what I guessed, was preparation to use her power. "Are you going to zap them or something?" I asked.

"I can't do that anymore," she answered, taking a deep breath.

Then I remembered what the Cullen's said to me about what happens when you kill someone with a power. You absorbed their power, but lose your power in the process. "So then you're going to fling them across town or something?"

She turned and looked at me with a surprised look on her face, and then faced the sound of running feet that were coming towards us. "Something like that."

I heard a soft growl, and instantly knew who it was. "Jasper?" I walked around Rose, and stepped forward. "Jasper, is that you?" I heard a soft bark, and then Jasper was running towards me out of the darkness. I got on my knees and Jasper ran right into me. I wrapped my arms around him, and felt him nuzzle his nose into my neck. "I am so happy to see you," I whispered, feeling tears well up behind my eyes. He pulled back and licked my face. "Hey, ew, I hope you don't lick your butt like dog's do." A soft sigh escaped his lips, and then he stared pulling on my jacket sleeve. "Wait, Jasper, we have to be careful. James is still out there, somewhere, and if he sees us it's game over." I looked up at Rosalie who was deep in thought.

"Go tell your parents you found us. Maybe they can think of something," Rosalie told Jasper. Jasper started to growl at Rosalie, but I wasn't having that.

"No, Jasper, she saved me. I would be dead if it wasn't for her. Tell them that. Go tell your parents you found us."

Rosalie looked around and motioned towards a tree off to the side. "We'll be over there," she grumbled, taking my hand and leading me towards the large tree. Jasper ran off while Rosalie and I sat down by the tree, kneeling against it for support. "Did he have to growl at me?" she grumbled.

"Do you blame him?" I laughed.

"I guess not. Do you think Emmett will forgive me?" she sighed.

"I don't know," I whispered, looking up at the stars. "You think they'll forgive me?"

She shrugged and sighed. "I don't know."

"The Cullen's told me that when one of them uses their power they all call feel it. Like a light switch going off or something. Is it that way for you too?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Kinda," she smiled. "It's different for every family. With my family we would feel this weird haze come over us. That's how we knew someone nearby was using."

"So how did you find us… I mean how did you find the Cullens?" I asked, softly.

"We didn't. We were in Nevada when James got a call from one of the members of The Order saying to come here. After we got here James and I could feel someone using their power. For some reason James thought it was you, but after what happened that day…"

"The day he saw me at the school?" I asked, cutting her off.

She nodded. "James figured out it was your neighbors. It had been a long time since we'd seen a group so large." She stopped and rubbed her face with her hands, and sighed. "He became obsessed. He would sneak over at night and watch you with them. He decided that if he was going to get to them he had to do it through you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't think this was going to happen. If I thought for one second…" It broke my heart to watch Rosalie break apart right in front of me. To lose her parents, and now choose strangers over her own brother, I couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling at the moment.

"Rosalie, I know that, and I forgive you," I smiled, reaching over and taking her hand in mine.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm trying really hard not to think about what's going to happen when James tells The Order what happened, but I'm not going to lie." She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered.

I squeezed her hand. "I know. I am too."

A few minutes later she stood up and wiped her eyes. "They're coming," she whispered. She helped me up and in a flash Emmett was in front of us.

"Bella," he smiled, walking towards me. The closer he got the harsher his features became until finally he stopped and glared at Rosalie. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled, reaching out for me.

"No, Emmett, don't," I pleaded.

"Bella, you look like you had the shit beaten out of you!" Just then Mr. Cullen flew by and landed perfectly on his feet next to us. Emmett ignored the presence of his father and continued yelling at Rosalie while trying to pull me away from her. "I swear on everything that is holy…"

"STOP!" I yelled. "If it wasn't for her I'd be dead, chained up in a basement."

"Bella, we need to get you back to our house," Mr. Cullen said, very calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere without Rosalie," I said firmly.

"NO!" Emmett snapped. I felt Rosalie take a sharp breath, and almost lose her hold on me.

"That's not your decision, Emmett," Mr. Cullen sighed.

"There is no way in hell…" Emmett started when suddenly a large branch from the tree next to us came down and slammed against the ground. Rosalie and I gazed wide eyed as the tree branch then gestured toward the direction of the Cullen's home, and then it snapped back into place as if nothing happened.

"What the hell was that?" I stammered.

"My wife telling us to stop arguing and get home," Mr. Cullen answered, with a soft smile. "Emmett, take Bella. You'll get there faster. I'll take Rosalie."

"Whatever," Emmett grumbled, picking me up bridal style. I winced when he pulled too tightly to his chest.

"Easy, Emmett."

"Sorry," he whispered. "Bella, you might want to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and count to ten. By the time we reach ten we'll be home. Ready?"

I nodded, closed my eyes, and took a breath. I started counting in my head when I felt the wind rushing through my hair. It felt like I was on that ride at the Space Needle in Las Vegas. That terrifying ride that just goes straight up and down. My parents took me when I was thirteen, and I hated it. So when Emmett stopped, just as I reached ten, the first thing I said to Emmett was 'Never again'. He carried me through the back door where Edward and Mrs. Cullen were waiting. I immediately started crying when my eyes fell on Edward. He carefully took me from Emmett, and carried me into the living room.

"Shhh, I'm here. I'm here," Edward whispered, lightly rocking me and kissing my hair. I heard a loud yell that caused me to jump, and I looked up to see Emmett yelling as Rosalie and Mr. Cullen walked in through the back door.

"Stop him," I begged to Edward. "She saved me. She's just as much a victim as I am."

He nodded, kissing my hair again, and moved me off his lap so he could help restrain Emmett. I sat there and listen to the Cullen's argue while Rosalie stood there in silence. She looked so broken. So lost and hurt. I winced as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Edward was the first to notice me when I walked in, but I held my hand up to stop him. "I am going to say this once and then this ends here. Yes, she knew about you all. Yes, she deceived us. Yes, she took me to James," I winced, holding my side. _Man I could use some more of those pills._ I looked up at Rosalie and smile. "But she saved me. She fed me, gave me water to drink, and killed James's lover because she was going to kill me. I forgive her and she is my friend." Rosalie smiled back at me, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "If you can't accept her, then you can't accept me." I reached my hand out to Rosalie. "Rose, could you please help me sit back down?" She nodded, wiped away her tears, and helped me walk back into the living room.

When we reached the couch Rosalie looked around and waved her hand. Simultaneously all the curtains to all the windows closed, ripping the small pieces of fabric that were keeping them open. She looked up at Mrs. Cullen, who came walking up right behind us. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cullen, I'm still trying to get the hang of this," she sighed, hanging her head.

"That's all right, dear. I should have thought of it first," Mrs. Cullen smiled, walking over to the love seat on the other side of the room.

One by one the Cullen men came back into the room. Mr. Cullen went over and sat next to his wife, while Edward came over and sat next to me, taking my hand in his. Emmett came in and just stood in front of us with his arms crossed while continuing to give Rosalie the evil eye. I could feel Rosalie fidgeting next to me so I took my free hand and rested it on top of hers, giving it a soft squeeze. She looked up at me with tears glossing her eyes.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked, looking over at Mr. Cullen.

"Standing watch. Seeing if James is nearby."

"That's not a good idea. James is out there and if they are separated he'll try to take them," Rosalie said in a hush tone.

Mr. Cullen glared at Rosalie before nodding at Mrs. Cullen, who got up and walked out the front door.

"Rosalie, I think you should tell Mr. Cullen what you told me." She looked at me wide eyed for a second before nodding and turning her body towards Mr. Cullen.

"Mr. Cullen, what do you know about The Order?" she simply asked.

He sighed and sat back into the couch. "Not much."

"Who the hell is The Order?" Emmett yelled.

"It was an old story my grandfather told me as a child," Mr. Cullen continued, ignoring Emmett's outburst. "It's an old wise tale."

"No, Mr. Cullen, they're real, and they want your family," she said. Mrs. Cullen walked in with Alice and Jasper walking in behind her.

Mr. Cullen sat back up with a little more interest. "This 'Order' you say wants us?" he asked motioning around the room. "Just for our powers?"

"Have you noticed that there are no more colonies anymore? Family's are disappearing, people going missing?" Mr. Cullen looked away, deep in thought, but after awhile he looked up and nodded. "The Order has been gathering people to build an army. These people are real Mr. Cullen, and they want your family to join them."

"But what exactly is The Order?" Alice asked, still standing in the back.

"They are a group of very powerful people who have some of the strongest abilities I have ever seen. They think of themselves as some kind of government to our kind," Rosalie answered.

"And what are they looking to accomplish with this army they are building?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"That I do not know," Rosalie sighed. "That's something James never shared with me. James is the one who works for them, not me."

"So why are you even with him then?" Emmett asked. "If you're supposedly this great person who saved Bella, then why are you…"

"Because he's my brother!" Rosalie yelled at Emmett. "He's the only family I have left." She got up and stood toe to toe with Emmett. "My family and friends were murdered in front of me. You don't know what it's like to be eight years old and see your mother killed right in front of your eyes." You could hear the tremble in her voice, and I couldn't help but let a few tears slip. "James was all I had in the world, but he joined them not me. He kills for power, not me. He torture's people, not me." She continued to yell as Emmett stood wide eyed. "And the only person I did kill was to save her life." She was sobbing at this point, her head hung, and chest heaving. Emmett looked over at me and I nodded.

"She kinda blew her up or something like that," I said, giving him a soft smile.

He looked back at Rosalie like he wasn't sure what to do. He sighed and lifted his hand, resting it on Rosalie's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She just simple nodded and sat back down next to me.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked. The room was silent. We all just looked around at each other until Mr. Cullen finally stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Well I have a few calls to make, starting with Rhea," he sighed.

"Who's Rhea?" Edward asked.

"Ms. Wilkins," he simple answered.

Alice and I both looked at each other in shock. "Why?" we asked simultaneously.

"She's one of us," Mrs. Cullen whispered, while Mr. Cullen talked on the phone.

After an hour there was a knock at the door and three people walked in that made all of us kids freeze in surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen came into the living room from the kitchen, where Mrs. Cullen was making dinner for all of us. "Hey Jeff," Mr. Cullen smiled, shaking Mr. Darci's hand. Mrs. Cullen went over and gave Ms. Wilkins a hug, while Mr. Green stood in the back still looking like he needed an Adivan.

"Carl," Mr. Darci sighed. "What's going on?" He looked over at us but his eyes focused on me. "Rhea, Ms. Swan needs you."

Ms. Wilkins looked over at me and frowned. She came over and asked Rosalie and Edward to get up, and for me to lie down. "I need you to take a deep breath and stay as still as possible. This may hurt a little." I reached up and took Edward's hand in mine, giving it a tight squeeze, before closing my eyes. I felt this weird tingle stretch from my stomach to my limbs, and then a horrible stabbing sensation that made me cry out. I felt Edward's hand tighten in mine, and then it was gone. "Okay, you're all fixed." I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me. I sat up and realized that it didn't hurt when I did it.

"What did you do?" I gasped, running over to the bathroom that was in the next room. I switched on the light and was taken back with what I saw. It was me, but with no cuts, or bruises, nothing. She healed me. Edward came in and closed the door behind him.

"Bella," he whispered, before pulling me into his arms. His lips instantly connected with mine and I welcomed them eagerly. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, needing to feel his taste in my mouth again. "Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered, pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered back, letting a few tears fall.

"I almost died that day." He pulled back and I saw tears in his eyes. He took my face in his hands and kissed me again. "Bella, I love you so much. You have to promise that you'll never leave me again."

"I promise," I cried softly, letting more tears fall.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett yelled, pounding on the door.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled.

"Dad said to get out here. Plus you have to come see this!" Emmett laughed.

Edward took my hand and went to open the door, but I stopped him. He turned his head just in time for me to reach up and place a soft kiss on his lips. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. "I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"Come on!" Emmett yelled, pounding on the door again.

"Five more minutes!" Edward yelled back, resting his lips back on mine.

"You only need five?" Emmett laughed, which caused me to giggle. "Just hurry up. Dad wants to talk to all of us."

Edward and I couldn't care less at the moment. We kissed each other as if we were separated for years and not days. We didn't have to say how much we needed or loved each other. You could feel it in our kisses, our touches. We didn't know what was going to happen next, but at that moment we didn't care. It was just Edward and I, and that's all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

"So you're a copy cat," Emmett laughed, watching Mr. Darci mimic his power.

"Call it whatever you want, junior," Mr. Darci smirked, sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "Just know that whatever any of you all can do", he said, –pointing to Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper,- "I can do it, _and_ do it better."

"So all you have to do it touch someone and… poof?" I asked, making sure I understood him correctly.

"Well, I wouldn't say there's any 'poof' in it, Miss Swan, but yes… that's about the jist of it."

"Well I can officially say you are the coolest teacher I have _ever_ had," Jasper laughed, taking a bite of his dinner. He then looked up at his father, and the other two teachers, with an apologetic smile. "No offence." Mr. Cullen just rolled his eyes and continued drinking his coffee.

My parents had been in the back of my mind since the minute Edward pulled me out of the bathroom. How was I going to explain this to them? "Mr. Cullen, can I talk to you?" I whispered, standing up from my chair. He gave me a nod and followed me to the living room. Edward stood to follow us, but I gave him a reassuring smile, shaking my head. Once we sat down I had to remind myself that what I was about to say was possibly going to upset him. "Mr. Cullen…"

"Carlisle," he said, with a smile.

"Carlisle," I smiled back. "I know I made a promise to your family that I would keep your secret, and I know running away was the worst thing I could have done. I know I just made things ten times worse, but I don't know what to tell my parents. I don't want to lie to them, but I don't want to betray your confidence."

"I understand," he said, in a very mellow tone.

"I know you're worried about more people finding out, and telling your secret, but I wanted to ask if… if my parents could be let in on it," I rushed.

He sighed and looked at me grimly. "I want you to know that I know what it feels like to keep such a secret from loved ones. I have had to break away from many dear friends because of this secret, but Bella, it's just too dangerous. With James and now this Order… I don't want any more people getting stuck in the crossfire." I could tell he felt bad saying all this to me. His eyes held such sorrow that I had to look down. I had cried enough for one lifetime in the last few days.

"Then what do I tell them?" I asked, feeling defeated.

"We'll figure that out later, but Bella?" I looked up at him, gnawing on my lip to keep me from crying. "You're not alone. We will be here for you no matter what. Never forget that." He stood up and patted my shoulder before heading back into the kitchen. Now that I was alone I sat there for awhile thinking about my parents. How worried they must have been. How broken my mom must have felt when she read my letter. How could they forgive me after this, or even trust me? My father and I had been doing so well, and now I just blew it out of the water. Not wanting the others to see me cry I ran upstairs and into Edward's bedroom. I felt so exhausted I knew that all I needed to do was lay my head down, and I would be a goner.

Edward's bed faced a window that looked out toward my house. It was weird looking at it from there. All the windows were dark. It almost looked abandoned. I wanted to walk over there and just crawl into my bed. I wanted to wake up to the sound of my dad banging on my door, and smell my mom cooking breakfast. I wanted to forget the last few days. Although my bruises and cuts were gone, I could still feel them inside me, as if I was permanently damaged. That's how I felt. Damaged goods that would never work the same again.

"Bella," Edward whispered, poking his head into the room. "Can I come in?"

"It's your room," I sighed, leaning back against his pillow.

"I just wasn't sure if you needed some alone time," he said, sounding almost hurt from my statement.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Would you come lay down with me? Please?" I extended my hand towards him and he walked over, taking my hand and kissing it before lying down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt my body starting to relax against the warmth of his. I let my mind relax to, soaking in Edward's smell and the love that seemed to float all around me. Feeling his steady breath against my neck I knew he had fallen asleep. I started remembering the thoughts that had gone through my mind when I was chained up; thoughts of never again being able to fall asleep in Edward's arms. I could feel the tremor in my chest as I tried unsuccessfully to keep these thoughts at bay. "I'm sorry Edward," I whimpered, feeling my tears spill over. I didn't expect an answer, but when I felt him pull me tighter against him I knew I was safe. I was home.

"Bella… Bella… BELLA!" I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, feeling as if I ran a marathon. I was sweating, tears running down my face, and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I looked at Edward, who was sitting next to me, and saw the fear in his eyes. Before he could say anything I wrapped my arms around him and cried. "Shhh it's okay. You're safe," he whispered, rubbing my back while lightly kissing my hair.

"I love you," I sobbed against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so so sorry."

"I know, baby. I love you too."

He rocked me back and forth for a long time, waiting for my tears to subside. "What happened when I left?"

"Jeez," he sighed, kissing my hair again. "Everything. Your dad had the whole town looking for you. He came over that first day demanding I tell him where you went, but… I told him I had received a letter from you too. He seemed to have been working on auto pilot after that."

I looked out his bedroom window. It was late. I wondered for a second what time it was, and where everyone went, but the thought escaped me as a flash of my mother's face popped into my head. "What about my mother?"

"She kinda shut down. My mom went over to comfort her, but she just cried and blamed herself." I couldn't help the tears that started to fall again. Edward stopped talking, but I urged him on, wanting to know everything. "I only saw her come outside once. She sat outside your staircase reading what I guess was your letter. For the most part she just sat in your living room looking out the window."

"How am I going to face them? How are they going to forgive me?" I hiccupped, wiping my tears away.

"If they love you a fraction as much as I love you then they will forgive you. Trust will come with time."

I sat up and looked at Edward. "Is that the same with you?" I hoped he understood me because I really didn't have the courage to elaborate on that.

He smiled and took my face in his hands, softly brushing his lips against mine, "I forgave you the second you were in my arms again, Bella. I just pray you won't ever do that to me again."

I lifted my hands and placed them softly over his. "I swear," I whispered before kissing his soft lips, hoping that he could feel my promise in my kiss. The kiss soon escalated into more and soon I was sitting on his lap. He lightly nipped at my bottom lip while I scratched my nails against his scalp. The soft moan that escaped his mouth only fueled my fire, and it wasn't long after that that I had his shirt, and mine, on the floor.

"God I missed you," he panted, flipping me over so he could hover over me. "I thought I'd never kiss you again." He started kissing down my neck and towards my chest.

"Me too," I gasped when he found his way towards the top of my bra. "The thought of you was the only thing that kept me going." I moaned when he pulled down my bra and took my breast into his mouth.

This wasn't like our first time. It was as if we were full of need and hunger for each other. We practically ripped each other's clothes off and were skin to skin in a matter of moments. Edward took his time with me, kissing, licking, even softly biting me at some points. He trailed hot, wet kisses down my body, circling his tongue around my navel, before slowly resting between my legs. "I've always wanted to do this to you," he mumbled, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pleasure. When his tongue dipped into my already moist folds I couldn't stop my hands from reaching down and fisting his hair. A low growl escaped his lips, which only caused me to buck my hips against his mouth. He was flattening his tongue and lapping at me like an ice cream cone. I had to cover my mouth when he started sucking on my clit.

"Oh God… Oh God…" I kept repeating over and over again against my hand. I could feel myself ready to explode. It was almost unbearable how close I was. "Please, Edward, please… I'm so close," I begged. He wrapped his arms around my thighs, pulling me tight against his mouth. He sucked my clit back into his mouth, but this time he let out a hard hum, which caused my body to jerk and wither against him. I pulled the pillow from under my head and screamed into it. My back arched off the bed as wave upon wave of ecstasy vibrated through my body. I laid there limp and in a haze, wondering how the hell he knew how to do that. I heard a soft chuckle and felt Edward move up next to me. He slowly pulled the pillow away from my face and smiled at me.

"How'd I do?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic…" I smiled back.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "God you're so beautiful," he whispered, grazing his lips against mine. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his body against mine so that he was lying on top of me again. I opened my mouth and welcomed his warm tongue into my mouth, groaning when I felt his hard member rubbing against my inner thigh. His mouth trailed down my jaw and over my pulse point, licking and sucking while playing with my nipple. I was shivering with anticipation. _Can you orgasm from just stimulation?_

He slowly, but firmly, pushed himself inside me. We both fought back the groan that threatened to awaken the house hold when he was finally fully inside me. We were still for a moment just gazing into each other's eyes. He was leaning on his forearms, his hands resting by the sides of my face. I closed my eyes when I felt his thumbs softly stroking my cheeks, while his lips slowly descended towards mine.

"Do you love me?" he whispered against my lips.

"Yes," I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered again.

"With my life," I nearly moaned, feeling him slightly twitch inside me.

With a soft groan he started thrusting into me. He was so soft with me, so delicate. "Wrap your legs around me," he whispered, and I did as he asked. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me so I could feel every inch of his skin against mine.

"I love you so much," he murmured in my ear, licking and then softly biting it.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know," I grunted, meeting him with every thrust. I let my nails drag against his back, and to his firm ass. I grabbed and squeezed at it, hoping he would get the idea of me wanting him deeper. He reached over and took my right leg, pushing it towards my chest. He kissed it lightly before using it a leverage to thrust harder into me.

"Oh my God, Edward, that feels… _ah_…" He continued to thrust harder and faster. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, feeling my orgasm start to rumble through out my body. "I'm so close, baby." He thrust into me, hard, and I cried out letting the pleasure take over. He bent down, covering his lips with mine to block out his moans, and continued to thrust while I shook below him. A few seconds later he cried out my name, against my lips, as his orgasm over took him.

He laid there, panting, our foreheads resting against each other as we tried to collect our thoughts. "I hope… you don't think… I wanted to do this… to try to change… the subject," he gasped, out of breath. All I could do was smile and lightly shake my head. "Good," he nodded. "Because I know we still have a lot to talk about."

"Do you think we could do that later," I asked, finally opening my eyes.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Of course, baby."

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Wake up, Fucktard," Emmett yelled, stirring us from our deep sleep.

"Ten more minutes," Edward yelled, pulling me tighter against him.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper yelled. "It's already ten-thirty, and dad said we need to take Bella home." I laid there in silence just playing with his fingers, taking in what Jasper had just said. _Bang Bang Bang_ "Come on, Edward…"

"No, Jazz, you're not saying it right," Emmett laughed, cutting Jasper off. "He only listen's now when you say it like this," he clears his throat and starts talking with a girly voice, _"Oh, Edward, cum for me… please, God… please cum…"_ Edward shot out of bed, opened his door, and chased Emmett down the hall. _Thank God he was smart enough to put some underwear on before going back to sleep._

To my surprise, Alice walked in and shuts the door, locking it behind her. "Morning, sunshine," she beamed, setting down a small pile of clothes that I assumed were for me.

"Alice," Edward yelled, pounding on the door. "Open my door."

"No," she laughed, sitting on the bed next to me, as I sat up. "Go take a shower." She looked around and pretended to dry heave. "And for god sakes, clean your room when you're done." She turned to me and started laughing. "How the hell were you able to sleep in here last night? It smells horrible in here."

"I wasn't really paying attention," I said honestly.

"So have you figured out what you're gonna tell your parents?"

"No," I sighed. "I was hoping your dad would figure that out for me."

"Well hurry up and get dressed," she smiled, motioning to the clothes she sat down on the dresser. "We'll figure something out."

I sat there and looked out Edward's window again, gazing at my house. It still looked so dark and depressing looking. I prayed that Edward was right, that my parents would somehow find it in their heart to forgive me. Maybe, someday, I would learn to forgive myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so so so so soooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this story up and running again. If you had read my other story, 30 Days of Darkness, you'd understand why I needed to take a break. 30DoD was very emotionally draining, but now that it's finished you have my full attention. WOOT WOOT! This may not be the kind of chapter that you were all looking forward to, but this chapter was needed to get the party started. **

I stood there, just staring at my front door. Who knew that such a simple motion as turning a doorknob could be so frightening? Edward was next to me, holding my hand, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were standing behind us. I'd probably raised my hand to the doorknob a half a dozen times before Edward finally spoke.

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked softly.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Please," I whispered, feeling a tear escape from my eye.

"Hey." He smiled back, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. "It'll be okay, Bella. I promise."

I looked over Edward's shoulder and into Mrs. Cullen's eyes. She gave me a warm smile and nodded her head, confirming what her son had just said.

"Okay." I nodded. I pulled away from Edward and reached over for the doorknob one last time. "Here goes nothing," I said to myself, turning the knob and pushing the door forward.

**/8\/8\**

"Are you in a gang?" My father asked, sitting back in his chair, and crossing his arms.

"No!" I yelled. "Of course not."

"Are you pregnant?" My mom asked softly, looking back and forth between Edward and me.

"Oh my God," I sighed. "No, mom, I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God," my dad mumbled under his breath.

After walking in, and the initial shock of my appearance wore off my parents, my mom asked all of us to come in and sit at the dining room table. Everyone was handed a cup of coffee, even Edward and I, but I was starting to think my mom added a little more into her cup than just sugar.

"Where were you?" my mom asked, after taking a large gulp of her coffee.

Mrs. Cullen was sitting directly across from me. I glanced at her, pleading with my eyes in the hopes that she wouldn't allow me to lie to my parents, but she only looked away.

"I stayed with a friend from school." I lied.

"What friend?" my dad barked.

Before coming home, the Cullen's and I had figured out a story for me to tell my parents. With Rosalie on our side now, we were able to choose her as my alibi.

"Rosalie's," I whispered, looking down at my cup of coffee.

"But we talked to her," my mom yelled. "We talked to practically all the kids at your school, and asked them if they knew where you were. She said she had no idea."

I bit my bottom lip to hold back my tears. I couldn't even look at my dad. We had both worked so hard to fix our wounded relationship we both had, and I was all but throwing it away.

"I made her swear not to tell," I whimpered, gripping onto Edward's hand under the table.

All of us, including my mother, jumped in our seats when my father abruptly stood up, and started to pace back and forth. He was running his index finger and thumb over his mustache, and I already knew this meant he was angry. I let go of Edward's hand immediately, and looked down at my hands now shaking hands.

"Why?" My dad finally yelled.

I didn't want to answer that. It was a question that the Cullen's and I knew would come up, and the answer had already been thoroughly planned out, but I just couldn't lie any more. My head shot up when I heard glass break against the wall. "Answer me!" My dad stood there, his fists clenching, as he waited for my reply.

"Charlie-," Mr. Cullen started, standing up from his chair, but my father cut him off quickly.

"Don't," my father growled. "For over half my life, I have worked with people who did nothing but keep secrets, and I can tell you are one of them." My father then looked at Mrs. Cullen, and then at Edward. "All of you. I don't know what you're hiding, but you have sucked my daughter into it, and now she is sitting here… lying." My father went over to the sliding glass door and opened it.

"Daddy," I cried.

He stopped and rested his hand against the door jam, keeping his back to all of us. "Renee, take Isabella upstairs, and as for the rest of you… get the hell out of my house," he murmured, walking outside and sliding the door shut behind him.

Unable to hold it in any longer, I lifted my hands to my face and cried. _What have I done?_ I kept chanting in my head over and over. I was shaking so bad that I could tell the table was shaking with me.

"Renee, maybe the four of us could-," Mrs. Cullen started, but she too was cut off.

"I think you all better leave," my mom said, standing up from her chair. "Come now, Isabella."

My parents hadn't directly called me Isabella in years. It only made me feel that much worse knowing what a disappointment I had become to them. Wiping my eyes, I slowly stood up and started making my way to the stairs. At the foot of the stairs I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Edward. Fresh tears came to my eyes when I saw the look of pain on his face. He quickly pulled me into his arms, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, and I'm always here if you need me," he softly whispered, caressing my hair.

I couldn't answer. The lump in my throat was too tight for me to be able to get any words out. I only held him tighter to me, and nodded, hoping he didn't need me to answer back for him to know that I loved him too.

"Edward," Mr. Cullen sighed, opening the front door.

Edward gave me a soft squeeze and kissed my forehead again. "See you in school." And before I had time to look up at the people who had become a second family to me, my mom shut the door behind them.

Not wanting to deal with another yelling match, I ran up the stairs and into my room. I stayed closed up in my room all night, afraid to face the issues I had brought upon my family.

I'll never forgive myself.

**/8\/8\**

The first day back to school was stressful, but nothing compared to the days of silence I had been going through at home. The tension was so thick at home that I could hardly breathe when I left my room. My dad escaped to work and only came home late at night when he thought we were all asleep. My mom hid herself in her room, coming out to eat or run errands. Meals had become a fend-for-yourself situation, and when I did find myself in the same room as one of my parents, they would just leave. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the silence.

Edward tried everything to make the first day back seem like any other day. Even Rose and Emmett were acting like they were close again. I was upset that I found little comfort in Edwards embrace. Normally his presence was enough to sooth me before, but now it was just a reminder that everything was wrong and messed up in my life. I couldn't even concentrate in class. Mr. Darci even pulled me aside and asked if I would like to rest in his office. He said I looked like I hadn't slept in days, and that he didn't want a student passing out on his field on his watch. I knew he was worried about me, and that was his way of showing it, but I declined. I just needed some type of normalcy again.

The next day was a lot better. The shock of Isabella Swan's return had worn off, with the student body, and the whispering had started to die down. I was still having a hard time concentrating in class, but all my teachers had seemed to cut me a little slack. I'm sure I had Mr. Cullen to thank for that.

I was lost in my thoughts again and hadn't even realized that the bell had rung for the next class. I would have sat in there all period if Mr. Cullen wouldn't have came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

I ran my fingers through my hair and started gathering my things. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I must have spaced out."

"It's okay, Bella." He smiled, sitting down at the desk next to me. "This is my free period anyway." I started to get up from my seat, but Mr. Cullen stopped me. "Please, Bella, will you stay and talk with me for a bit?"

I slowly let my backpack slip from my fingers as I sat back down in my seat. "Edward is going to be so worried when he sees that I'm not in class."

"Edward will be fine." Mr. Cullen waved off my concern. "What I'm worried about is how you are."

"I'm fine," I replied quickly, not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Bella," he sighed. "I can tell you are exhausted. Besides the dark circles under your eyes, and the lack of being able to concentrate in class…" he trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering to himself. After a minute he took a deep breath and continued. "Are you having trouble sleeping because of James? Is he…"

"No," I answered firmly, shaking my head. "No, he hasn't been showing up."

Mr. Cullen exhaled loudly and nodded his head. "Good. That is so good to hear. We have all been worried about that."

"Trust me, I'd rather be dealing with him than my parents," I smirked, picking at my fingernails.

"How is that?" he asked. "How are things at home?"

I couldn't help but start to become a little misty eyed. I knew the whole Cullen family was worried about my situation at home. I could see it in their eyes every time they looked at me, but the idea of having to verbally acknowledge the issue was something I was hoping to avoid.

"As best as could be expected, I guess," I sniffled, wiping the lone tear that escaped my eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said grimly.

"No, it's okay. I know you all are worried, and I appreciate it." I smiled and looked up at him, and trying to come off as composed as possible.

There was a knock on the door that pulled us away from our conversation, and we looked over to see a very worried Edward walking into the classroom.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Just taking a moment to catch up," Mr. Cullen answered, standing up. "And why are _you_ not in class, Edward?"

Edward just shook his head and pulled a hall pass out of his pocket. "I had permission." He smiled.

"Very well," Mr. Cullen grumbled, walking over to his desk. "Here, Bella," he summoned me, scribbling on a piece of paper. I got up and went over to his desk, taking the piece of paper he was holding out for me. "Give this to your teacher. If they have any questions just tell them to talk to me."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." I nodded, folding the paper in my hand. Edward extended his hand to me and I took it without hesitation.

"And, Bella," Mr. Cullen called out just as we reached the door. I turned and could see the look of remorse that was painted all over his face. I knew he felt bad that I had to lie to my parents. I could tell that out of everyone he knew what it was like to hold such a secret from loved ones.

I dropped my backpack and let go of Edward's hand. Mr. Cullen stood up from his chair when he saw me start to walk towards him. Without thinking, I launched myself into his arms and hugged him as hard as I could. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No, Bella. Thank you," he chuckled, rubbing my back softly.

**/8\/8\**

Days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, as the silence continued at home. Life had turned into a bad version of the movie Groundhog Day, and it made our household unsettling. Words were few and far between my parents and I, and now my parents never slept in the same room. My dad would come home a little after dark and go right to the couch, falling asleep to either the news or ESPN. I was even starting to miss the fighting and yelling. I would catch them a few times, talking to each other, but it was always in whisper and would end as soon as I made myself known.

Rosalie was convinced that The Order would be here by winter break, and since she now lived with the Cullen's, they were taking full advantage of her knowledge of the group.

The only safe time for them to practice, and train, with each other was at night, so I found myself every night sitting on my balcony stairs and watching them have their fun. Emmett would run around the outside of the house while Rosalie stood on the roof, trying to use her new power to stop him. She would be successful a few times, but she was having a hard time adapting to her new gift.

Jasper was already very skilled at his power, but wanted to try and start shifting into people. He would look at different pictures of celebrities on the internet and try to duplicate them, but all he was able to do was maybe change his hair color or skin tone. His brothers found it hilarious when he tried to shift himself to look like P!nk – nothing changed other than his hair turning a delightful shade of hot pink. The best part was that the color didn't change back, so he had to wear a hat to school to cover it.

Alice was hard at work trying to see how far she could project her mind control on animals. She was able to push it as far as the other county, but Mrs. Cullen was very annoyed when two dozen stray cats started wandering around the outside of the house. It was actually very entertaining to watch Alice have the cats' line up in rows, and walk around like a military platoon. Mr. Cullen made Alice swear not to name them because they all knew if she did she would never let them go.

Edward seemed to be having a harder time concentrating on his power than the others. He had always been able to turn a few people invisible, as long as he was physically touching them, but he was having a harder time turning them without his direct touch. Edward, Esme and Alice would form a chain, and Edward would try to make both Esme and Alice invisible. Sometime Alice's fingers, or even her whole hand would fade, but that wasn't good enough for Edward. He wouldn't be happy until Alice was completely invisible. It worried me to see Edward try so hard because sometimes it would cause his nose to bleed. Mr. Cullen would always stop him when it got to that point, but I knew Edward still practiced away from them.

"She's here," Alice squealed, pulling me from my thoughts as I sat with my book in hand. I watched through the rails of my staircase as Alice ran from their greenhouse towards the road. I turned in time to see a dark rental car come barreling down the street, and come to a skidding stop in front of the Cullen's home.

"Maggie!" Esme yelled, her voice sounding more shocked than welcoming.

I sat perfectly still as a small redheaded girl ran out of the car and into Alice's waiting arms. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but from the look on Maggie's face it didn't seem good. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was a little past midnight. Feeling tired, I closed my book and headed inside. I was about to slip into bed when I heard my phone beep, letting me know I had a message. Opening the message, I could feel the blood draining from my face as I sank to my knees in front of my bed.

_The war has begun. - E_

**A/N: So next chapter is going to be the beginning of the end. The big war, the even bigger surprise, and lord knows what else. Please leave a comment and let me your still around. I see four to five more chapters for CV, just so you know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry this took forever and a day to get out there, you know how holiday's are, but here we go.**

**/8\/8\**

Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper didn't come to school the next day, nor did Mr. Cullen. I was so nervous that something might have happened that I considering ditching, but when I saw Rosalie in the hallway by her locker I quickly made my way towards her.

"Rose, what happened?" I whispered, pleading with her with my eyes.

She looked at me and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" I pulled out my cell phone and showed her the text I had gotten from Edward. "This is what I mean."

She glanced at it and sighed. Closing her locker, Rosalie took my hand and walked me over to the girl's bathroom. Once inside she took the time to check every stall before she started talking. "Yes, The Order has started their way towards us. Yes, the Cullen's are gone, but only to find others who will help, and no, I have no idea when they'll be back."

I started to pace the bathroom, biting at the sides of my finger nails. "So this is serious?"

"Very," Rose answered grimly.

"And this shit isn't going to be happening at some distant farm land, but at our back doors," I said to myself.

"Most likely." Rose agreed.

I stopped and looked in the mirror. I had to tell my parents. There was no way we could hide this from them. How could I possibly keep them safe if there is going to be people with super powers trying to kill each other in my mother's flower garden?

"We need to go." I rushed, turning around and walking out the bathroom.

I hardly noticed how clear the hallways were as I made my way to the front of the school. I felt Rosalie run up behind me.

"Go where, Bella?" she laughed, coming up next to me.

"Home."

Rosalie pulled at my arm and swung me around. "What do you mean home? You mean your house?" she asked, looking a little nervous.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I need to tell my parents." I sighed, taking Rose's hand in mine. "And you're coming with me."

We walked two steps before she pulled her hand from mine. "What do you mean you're telling your parents? You promised, Bella," Rose yelled, trying to keep up with me as I made my way off school grounds.

"Well that was before I found out that a group of super beings were heading towards my house," I fired back. "My parents could get hurt, or worse."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and planted her feet firmly on the ground. I turned to face her and sighed at the look of disappointment on her face.

"Look, I know you have a loyalty to the Cullen's, and I do too, but my parents come first. I won't let them become innocent bystanders in a war they know nothing about."

"And what do you plan on telling them?" Rose asked.

"Everything."

**/8\/8\**

After much arguing, and a few low blow jabs about Rose owing me for holding me captive, I was finally able to convince her to follow me home. I was shocked to see that both of my parents were home when we got there. I made my way towards the voices that were drifting from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" My dad asked when I walked in. My mom turned around and looked a little stunned to see me home.

"Can we sit down?" I smiled, gesturing towards the dining room table. I waved for Rose to follow me in as we made our way over to the table. Both of my parents shot Rose a dirty look as we all sat down.

"Alright, what's all this about?" my mom sighed.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my forehead in an attempt to figure out how the hell I was going to start this explanation.

"You were right, dad. The Cullen's, and I, have been keeping a secret from you two for a long time, and I can't keep it any longer."

My dad leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face. "Well let's get on with it then."

"It's not something I can really explain." I smiled. "But Rose can show you." I looked over at Rose and rolled my eyes at the look of shock on her face. "Just show them, Rose. They're not going to try and shoot you or anything."

My parents looked at Rose in confusion as she stood up, and took a picture off the wall, and placed it at the center of the table. "Sorry if this breaks." She half smiled to my parents. "I'm still trying to get the hang of this." And without any warning, Rose levitated the picture off the table.

My mom instantly scooted her chair back from the table, I guess out of shock, but my dad looked less than impressed. "Nice trick, girls." he smiled, moving his hand over the levitated picture, as if he was going to find a string holding it up. When he felt nothing, he looked under the table, and knocked on the wood underneath. "How are you doing this?" he finally asked.

"Because she is a Deity," Renee answered softly.

All three of us looked at my mother with confusion.

"What did you call me?" Rose asked.

"A Deity." Renee simply said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Wait, hold on," I yelled out, getting up and following my mother into the living room. "You know? You know what she is?"

Charlie and Rose came in behind me.

"What what is?" Charlie yelled. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

I kept my eyes on my mother and could see the despair in her eyes. "Please understand that I only kept this secret because I didn't want to this in our lives," she whispered, flicking the tears from her eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Mom? Are you one of them? Do you have an ability?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Okay, everyone shut up," Charlie said, using his best Navy Chief voice. He looked over at Renee and sighed, then sat down on the loveseat. "Renee, what the hell are you all talking about?"

Suddenly our very heavy coffee table that was sitting in between us and my dad started floating in the air. "Mr. Cullen," Rose said softly, grabbing his attention. "There are people in this world that have abilities. Some of them use it for good and others for evil. Unfortunately, some of these people are coming here to start a war." As soon as the last words left Rose's mouth the table slammed back down on the floor.

"The Order?" my mom asked, looking back up at Rose.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Mom, how do you know about this?" I pleaded.

"Because your grandfather was one of them." She half smiled.

I looked over at Rose and then my dad. They both seemed to have the same expression of surprisethat I'm sure I did. I stood up and walked over to the fireplace, griping the thick mantel tightly. So much could have been avoided. So much… pain. I tried to keep my feelings bottled down, but it was really hard.

"Are you…" I took a deep breath, and ran my fingers through my hair. With my back still turned, I tried again. "Are you one of them?" I asked my mom.

"No," she said quietly.

I turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Am I?"

"No," Renee and Rose said at the same time.

"No, honey," Renee said, shaking her head. "If you did have an ability it would have shown up long ago."

"I need a smoke," my dad said before getting up and walking out the door.

"Can I join you?" Rose asked him. Charlie paused and turned his head slightly.

"Whatever," he grumbled, turning and walking away.

My mom waited for Rose and Charlie to leave before addressing me again.

"Bella, it wasn't that I wanted to hide this from you, but it's just wasn't something I wanted in our lives."

I was fuming. Mom used to share everything with me. How could she hide something so important? I started pacing the room. "So what, ignorance is bliss? It's something that runs in our family, mom. What if I had a baby and he started disappearing all over the place? Did you ever think of that?"

"I'm sorry, honey," she sighed. "When my father died I just saw it as my way of starting over - finally having a normal life."

I sat down in my dad's recliner and crossed my arms. "Well, that's no longer an option."

"Oh, Bella, just because one of your friends is a Deity doesn't mean anything changes."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands when I realized that I had forgotten to tell my parents about the Cullen's. "Mom, it's not just Rosalie," I mumbled into my hands.

"What?" Renee said sharply.

"The Cullen's are too," I whispered, looking up at her.

"Charlie," she yelled, standing up. She kept her eyes on me as we waited for my dad to walk in. I was nervous of the expression on my mother's face. The sheer fear that was etched on it was startling.

"What's going on?" my dad asked, Rosalie walked in right behind him.

"We need to get out of here, now," my mom said in a rush. "You need to take some kind of emergency leave from work, or something, and we need to go."

"Renee, calm down," my dad said, walking over to my mom and trying to sooth her. "We don't need to go anywhere."

"You don't understand, Charlie." My mom hissed, pulling away from Charlie's embrace. "One or two of them is fine, but a whole family! The larger the group the more innocent bystanders get hurt."

"The Cullen's are not going to hurt us, mom." I implored.

"It doesn't matter." My mom whispered. "Bella, go upstairs and pack a –"

My mom was cut off when Rose took her head in her hands and almost fell to her knees. I rushed quickly to her side and helped her move to the couch. "What is it Rose?" I urged.

"Someone's using," she panted. "Someone strong. Call Edward."

I went to pull out my phone, but my mom stopped me. "Who's using, Rose?"

Rose slowly looked up at my mom. "They're here."

**/8\/8\**

Every drape was closed, every window and door locked, and any common sense my mother had left flew out the window after those words left Rose's mouth. I called Edward as soon as my mother was done with her little panic attack. My dad went upstairs with her and thirty minutes later he came back down alone. I was just getting off the phone when he bounded down the stairs.

"Where's mom?"

"Don't worry," he muttered, waving it off. "Just explain to me a little more about these Order people. Rose talked to me outside earlier, but I get the feeling she was sugar coating it."

While Rose was stationed to her phone, calling everyone and anyone who could show up to help us, I sat down with my dad and told him everything; from how I found out about the Cullen's to James. The weight that left my shoulders was unbelievable. I hated keeping secrets from my family, but when I explained to Charlie why, he seemed to understand.

"So what do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"That's all you have to say?" I laughed.

He just chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Bells, there is a lot I'd like to say, but right now we just need to figure out how to stay safe."

Pulling away from his arms I looked around for Rose and shrugged. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I guess we just have to wait for the Cullen's to get back."

"Bella," Rose yelled, running into the room. "We have to hide. Someone's out there and they have powers."

Dad ran upstairs to get mom while Rose and I went to look out the window. Sure enough we could see two dark figures walking around the Cullen property.

"Is it them?" I asked.

"To be honest I can't tell who they are from all the way over here."

Dad came down the stairs caring my mom. "Bella, get the basement door." I ran ahead of my father and followed behind as we made our way down. He gently set her down on an old dusty couch.

"Jeeze, dad, what the hell did you give her?"

"A very strong sedative." He nodded.

I was about to say something when I heard the front door shut. "Dang it." I ran up the stairs, went over to the kitchen window, and saw Rose walking over to the white fence. I could tell she was talking to them, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt my dad walk up behind me and put his hand on my back. "Dad, we have to do something."

"Let's just see what happens," he whispered, rubbing my back softly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Emmett was there. He was standing defensively in front of Rose, and I smiled a little at that.

"Where the hell did he come from?" my dad asked.

"Emmett can run really fast." I smiled.

And as the two dark figures started to advance on Emmett and Rose, they disappeared. I gasped and Charlie took a step back.

"Where did they go?" Charlie whispered, but I was half way to the front door before I answered.

"It's Edward."

As soon as I opened the front door, I felt them move past me into the house. The second the door shut behind me, Edward was in my arms.

He pulled away and started looking me over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they come over here?"

I took his face in my hands and smiled. "I'm fine. Calm down, okay?" He leaned his forehead against mine, and for a split second I felt completely at ease.

"I'm sorry I left the way I did," Edward whispered.

"I understand," I nodded. "Did you get the help you needed?"

Emmett laughed. "Oh, we got more than enough. They're on their way."

"Well, they better get here quick," my dad said, walking into the room. "Because those guys are looking at this house like they're going to burn it down."

All of us went over to the living room window and peeked through the thin curtains.

"Shit." Rose grumbled.

"Who are they Rose?" Emmett asked, taking a few steps back.

"Aro's hench men," she answered, flipping her phone open. "They're not going to do anything, yet." She started dialing her phone and then held it up to her ear.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because this isn't a fight, it's a war. They're just setting up the pawns," she whispered, walking away into the other room.

I looked at Edward and then back at my father. I don't know if he was in shock, or maybe still didn't believe that this was all real, but he looked completely calm and relaxed. It was kind of annoying. Here I was, at the constant verge of mental breakdown, and all Charlie did was sit in his chair and smoke.

"Edward?" I snapped, needing to get my mind off my father. "Who the hell is Aro?" Edward looked over at me, surprised at the harsh tone of my voice. I instantly felt bad with how it came out, and tried again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's okay," Edward reassured me. "We're all a little out of sorts at the moment."

He reached over for me and I fell into his arms, thankful for the security they gave me.

"Aro is the head of The Order, and the most power person in the group." Edward answered, stroking my hair.

"What's his power?" My dad asked, eyeing Edward and I. I pulled away quickly, but kept Edward's hand in mine.

"Um," Edward stammered, also feeling the heat from my father's glare. "He has this ability to draw people to him. Kind of like the call of a siren. No matter how much you resist, you can't fight him off."

"Did Rosalie tell you this?" I asked Edward.

He looked over at me and nodded. "But it only works if you look him in the eye."

"But the problem is is that we don't know what Aro looks like," Emmett interrupted, walking into the room with Rose.

"Then how do you know he's so powerful?" I asked Rose.

Rose hesitated for a second, looking over at Edward and then Emmett, before finally looking back at me. "A few years back, Aro and a few of his men found out there were some families hiding out in Texas. After The Order found them he offered them all a choice; join or die. They knew that if they joined Aro they would be sent off to try and find others like ourselves. They refused. So Aro used his power to make the town turn against each other. Husband's killing wives. Mother's killing children. Nothing was left. Aro cares for nothing but power."

"So, what, you guys gonna fight with your eyes closed?" My dad laughed.

"Dad," I said. "This is not a time to joke."

"No, but I think I have an idea." He smirked, standing from his chair. He motioned for us to follow him through the kitchen and out to the garage. He turned on the light and quickly made his way to the back. Emmett and Edward helped my father move box after box until they came out with three huge metal boxes.

They carried them back to the living room where my father pulled out his large ring of keys. "And your mother said that this was nothing but junk." Dad chuckled. He unlocked the boxes and we all gasped.

"Where the hell did you get this, Mr. Swan?" Emmett giggled. I almost laughed at his excitement. I had completely forgotten about dad's little supply of military goods.

"Expo's, surpluses, badly guarded ammunitions lockers." My dad smiled widely. "Renee always throws a fit when I'd bring something new home, but you never know when world war three will happen. I just believe in –"

"Being prepared," I cut in, finishing my dad's sentence. He had been saying that line to me for as long as I could remember.

My dad smiled, looked up at me, and gave me a wink. "That's my girl."

"Hey, guys?" Rosalie called out from the window.

I looked up in time to see Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie all start to close their eyes and rub their temples.

"Wow, he's strong," Emmett mumbled.

"What? Who is strong?" I asked, walking over to the window. I moved the curtain over a little to look at the two dark figures standing on the Cullen property. One of them, tall and very large, was on his cell phone, while the other, a younger man, had his hands up to the sky. To any other person they would have looked like crazy people, but I knew better. I looked up to the sky and saw large dark clouds starting to roll over and block out the sun.

"He can control clouds?" I whispered, turning towards Rosalie. Then there was a large crash of lightning and I could hear the beginning of rain.

"No," Rose sighed. "He can control the weather."

"A little rain never hurt anyone." My dad snorted. "We lived in it for years."

"A little rain, no." Rose smiled, shaking her head. "But if he wanted to, he could flood the whole town. Destroy it in a day, if he's given the permission."

"We need to get the others here, like yesterday." Emmett growled.

Rosalie and Edward both flipped their phones open and started calling whoever was close by, while Emmett and my father started in with whatever was in my father's little treasure chest. I stood by the window, nervously waiting, as I watched the clouds overhead become darker and darker.

"Daddy?" I whispered, not letting my eyes wander away from the clouds. I felt my dad walk up behind me and lightly rub my back. "Dad, are you scared?"

"I'm terrified, honey."

"You don't look scared." I sniffled, looking over at my father. I hadn't even realized that I had started crying. My father took my face in my hands and wiped my fallen tears with his thumbs.

"Right now, my focus is to keep you and your mother safe. Once this is done I'm sure I'll need a moment to collect myself, but until then we just need to stay strong – okay?"

Lightning crashed over the dark sky, and could feel the wind started to pick up. I burrowed my face into my dad's jackets and jumped when I heard another bolt of lightning crash from the sky. There was a knock on the door, and I heard one of the others get up to open it.

"Holy shit," I heard Mr. Darci chuckle as he walked in. "That came out of nowhere."

"Coach," Emmett yelled. "Did you see them?"

Mr. Darci nodded and walked into the living room with Rose and Edward. I pulled away from my dad so I could introduce them. Mr. Darci let out a low whistle when he saw the box of goodies on the floor.

"Damn, Swan, you just became my new favorite student." He smiled.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked, walking over and coming to stand next to me. He placed his hand on my lower back, and I instantly let my body lean into his. I relished in the small comfort that it gave me.

"Oh there way," Mr. Darci answered, not taking his eyes off of my dad's box.

"You don't really think that stuff is going to help, do you?" Edward sighed, motioning towards the metal boxes.

Mr. Darci looked up and laughed. "Hell fucking yeah I do." Mr. Darci reached in and pulled out a box of bullets. "We may not need this, but they do." He tossed the box at me and I caught it easily.

Edward let go of me and took a step forward. "You want them to fight?" he yelled.

Mr. Darci stood up and glared back at Edward. "We can't protect them, the town, and fight these assholes off, too. This is a war, boy. Everyone has to fight."

I looked over at Charlie, but he seemed to be a thousand miles away. I don't think either of us thought we were going to be fighting side by side with the Cullen's. We didn't have powers. What could we possibly do to help? I looked down at the bullets in my hand and asked myself the one question that I knew I didn't need an answer. Was I willing to die for them?

**/8\/8\**

**A/N: So next chapter will be the war. So nervous about it, but I won't stress… much. LOL. Let me know what you think. Your love always helps. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Big A/N at the end for all of my 30DoD fans!**

**/8\/8\**

As time passed, more and more people arrived at my door. Some I recognized, like; Mr. Green, Ms. Wilkins, and Maggie, but the others were complete strangers. Jasper and Alice arrived around sunset, with old family friends, but everyone seemed to be waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen before making any plans. We knew we weren't fooling anyone - the men outside could see the groups of people that were coming into my house, but they didn't appear to care. They just sat on the Cullen's porch, watching as the rain continued to fall. It had been pouring for nearly ten hours now, and still we waited.

I sat in my dark room, needing to get away from the crowded group that had invaded the first floor, and thought about how much my life had changed in such a short time. It was so overwhelming that I started to silently cry. Aside from the fact that I had moved to a new town, this had been my life so far: I had fell in love with the most beautiful guy I had ever seen, lost my virginity, gotten kidnapped, and found out that there are people with powers, and that now some of them want to kill us. On top of that, my parent's marriage was falling apart, my boyfriend was one of the said people with powers, and I was failing math. I couldn't fix any of this - I didn't have any powers. I couldn't run fast, talk to animals, or disappear. Basically, I'm useless.

I got off my bed and started pacing my small room.

_I loved Edward, and the other Cullen's, with all my heart. Rosalie had become like a sister to me. Shit, I'd even started liking Mr. Darci – somehow, but I don't think I can handle this. _

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I continued to pace. I stopped when a memory of James popped into my mind.

_They're going to go after the strongest ones, with the most powerful abilities, but who _would_ that be?_

I started going over, in my head, who I thought The Order would be mainly going after. I hated thinking of the fact that this meant people who they were going to kill.

I'd like to think that James wouldn't go after Rose, for what she did to Victoria, but as sick as he was I had to think of that possibility. Mr. Cullen, Jasper, and even Mr. Darci would, more than likely, be on their list. They had some pretty strong powers. Come to think of it, Mr. Darci, in my opinion, had the strongest ability out of everyone. Being able to imitate anyone's ability had to be considered a powerful power. I knew I was fooling myself into thinking The Order would just go after a handful of them. From what Rosalie said, these people didn't grant mercy to anyone. Not even children.

I flopped down on my bed and covered my face with my pillow.

_This sucks. If I just had a…_

And then it hit me. All I had to do was kill someone with a power. I walked over to my bedroom window and looked out into the black night. The rain was coming down so hard I couldn't even see the Cullen's home. I took a deep breath as I clenched my fists at my sides. I could save them all, and I knew exactly who I wanted to kill.

**/8\/8\**

I snuck out through my patio door, and carefully made my way down the slippery stairs. I was soaked in a matter of seconds due to the rain and wind. I could hardly see a few inches past my face, but that didn't matter - I could walk this with my eyes closed. When I got to the white fence I was surprised to feel the rain lighten up. I heard the Cullen's front door open and shut, and stood there as I watched two dark hooded figures walk off the porch towards me. One of them was huge, ridiculously tall for a man, and then other was close to Edward's height.

"Well lookie what we have here," the tall one sang. "You think this is the one James played with?"

"I hope so," the shorter one laughed. "I do love screamers."

At that moment I knew what I was doing was right. You could see it in their eyes as they came closer. There was no compassion, or even life in them anymore, only hate and evil. Remembering what my father taught me, I waited until they were close enough that I knew I'd have a clear shot.

"Come to practice on your begging, little screamer?" The shorter man smiled, stopping a few feet from the fence line.

"No," I sneered, pulling my father's gun from behind my back, and clocking back the hammer. "Came to practice on my target shooting." And before I could take in the sound of my name being yelled out behind me, I took a deep breath, lifted the gun, and pulled the trigger. The bullet launched through the air and sliced through the man's head, causing him to fly back to the ground. What I didn't expect was the shock of electricity that engulfed my whole body, also throwing me to the ground.

I lay there, holding my breath, as the intense shock overtook my body. I clawed at the grass and mud with my hands as I felt the pain seep deeper into my body. I could hear someone calling my name, but I was in so much pain I couldn't make out who it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately flinched away from it.

"Don't touch me," I yelled out, feeling my body start to shake violently.

"What's happening to her?" I heard my dad yell, or I think it was my dad. "Was she shot?"

"She's… she's changing." Edward answered. I felt his hand touch mine, and I gripped it tightly.

"Th-the p-pain," I stuttered. Pain was an understatement. It was like being ripped open by someone's bare hands, and then being stitched back together again.

"We have to get her inside." Someone yelled. "It's not safe out here in the open."

I let the pain consume me when I felt a pair of arms lift me off the ground, and welcomed the darkness as it took me under.

**/8\/8\**

"When do you think she'll wake up?" a voice whispered.

"I've never seen a human turned. That was intense." Another said.

_Intense? That's a nice way of putting it_.

"Where did she get the gun?" Mr. Cullen asked.

_Mr. Cullen is back? How long have I been out?_

"From my room," my father answered. "I keep one in there for emergencies."

I felt a hand caress against my cheek, and a pair of warm lips press on my forehead.

"Come back to me," they whispered, and my heart fluttered recognizing Edward's voice from those lips.

I let my eyes flutter open and was met with a pair of worried green eyes. Before I could utter a word, Edward pulled me into his arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he whispered into my hair.

I looked over his shoulder and flinched against the dozens of eyes that glared at me. The worst was the look of disappointment that was painted all over my father's face.

"I- I'm sorry," I sniffled, feeling the tears fall.

Edward pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled against my forehead, and then slowly pulled back to look in my eyes. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

That was a good question. I tried to remember how I got on the couch, when I realized that was where I was. I tried to backtrack the last few hours of my life.

. . . I came home early from school

. . . Rose and I told my parents the truth

. . . Members of The Order showed up

. . . It started raining . . .

A flash of myself holding a gun swept through my mind. I looked down at my hands, almost expecting to see blood. I lifted them to my nose and could smell the gun powder residue.

"Oh, God," I gasped, as I stood up, and made my way towards my bathroom.

"Well, I'll give her this much," Mr. Darci chuckled. "When she aim's, she aim's to –"

"Shut it," I heard my dad growl, as I got to the top on the stairs.

I ran down the hall and threw open my door, slamming it behind me. I didn't dare turn on the light, afraid that if I looked in the mirror I wouldn't see myself in the reflection. I wouldn't see the plain Bella Swan that I had been looking at for almost eighteen years. I wasn't her anymore. I was a murderer. A soft tap on the door jarred my from my thoughts.

"Bella?" Alice said softly.

I backed away from the door until I was stopped by the adjacent wall.

"Bella, can I come in?"

I felt my knees give out, and I slid down the wall. I pulled my knees tight to my chest, and rested my forehead against them. I wanted to say no - I wanted to tell her to stay as far away from me as possible, but all I could force out was a muffled sob.

The door carefully opened, and shut just as quickly. I could feel her next to me, but she didn't touch me. How could I blame her?

"Bella, you need to try and calm yourself," Alice said, leaning back against the wall. "It's raining harder than before."

I was stunned into silence. I had just killed a man, and all she cared about was the weather. I felt my face redden with anger as I stood up quickly. "Are you kidding me right now?" I yelled.

Alice stood up with me, and held her hands up in a failed attempt to look worried. Actually, she did look a _little_ scared. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I opened the bathroom door and walked across the hall to my room. I went over to my window and banged my head against the glass. It registered in my mind that in fact it was raining a lot harder, but now there was also lightning crashing across the sky. I guess I killed the wrong guy.

"Shit, I can't believe I just thought that."

How was I going to face everyone down stairs? How could I ever show my face to _anyone_? I felt like I should walk around with some kind of scarlet letter tattooed on my forehead - giant M or K. And the worst part of all of this was that I killed a man, a man with a power no less, and had absolutely no idea what power he had. A roll of thunder roared across the sky as a flash of lightning lit up my room. It caught me off guard to the point that I stepped away from my window.

I turned toward my door when I heard the trampling of footsteps head my way. Edward was the first to walk into my room, followed by my father, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and Alice. Edward slowly walked toward me as if I was a wild animal. This 'Treat Bella like glass' routine was really starting to get old.

"Bella, you need to calm down," he said cautiously. "You have to try to control your emotions."

I threw my hands up in the air in annoyance. "Stay calm? Stay calm! I killed a man, Edward," I screamed. It felt good to scream. "How am I supposed to stay calm?" Another flash of lightning tore across the sky, and hit the ground with a loud bang.

"Bella, don't you get it? You're doing this," Alice yelled over me, pointing to the window.

Confused, I looked out the window, and then back at the four of them standing in front of me.

"What?"

Edward reached out and pulled me into his arms. "Take a deep breath, and feel your heartbeat, Bella," he whispered into my hair. "Try to steady your heartbeat with mine." I tried to pull away, but he just held me tighter. "Please, Bella. I love you, and I need you to do this for me."

Too tired to fight, I leaned my forehead against his shoulder and took a long, deep breath. The room was completely silent as I listened to Edward's calming heartbeat.

"Hey, where did they go?" My father gasped.

"Shhh," I heard Mrs. Cullen whisper. "Just wait."

Edward slightly pulled back and gently placed his hand on my cheek. I hadn't even realized I had started crying until I felt his breath brush over the tears on my cheek. I looked into his eyes and almost started to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled.

He shook his head at me and placed his other hand on my other cheek. He held my face firmly as his eyes looked into mine. "I love you," he said firmly.

"I love you, too," I stammered.

Slowly, he lowered his lips onto mine, and I nearly fainted. It felt so warm, so intense, that I nearly forgot that we weren't alone. I let my hands trail up Edward's strong arms, and into his hair. I pulled him tighter to me, needed this moment, this kiss, this love, to keep me from falling apart. I knew they couldn't see us, but a part of me wished they could. A part of me wanted to show my father that this was real. That our love was real. I wanted Edward to kiss me until I had forgotten everything. I wanted to run away with him, disappearing forever, but I knew we couldn't. I was just going to have to settle for disappearing for the moment.

After what felt like hours, which was more than likely only minutes, Edward pulled away. I kept my eyes closed as I relished in the aftermath of his warm kiss. I sighed when I felt his thumbs rub at my dry tears.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"A little better," I answered, opening my eyes.

"I'd say a lot better." Alice chuckled.

I blushed, realizing we were visible again.

"Great, now every time my daughter is having a bad day I have to allow her a make out session so the town isn't swept away by a flood, or something?"

I looked over at my dad as he directed his question to Mr. Cullen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look," Alice smiled, walking over to my window. "It stopped raining."

I pulled out of Edward's embrace and walked over by Alice to look out the window. Sure enough it had stopped. No more lightning, or thunder, either. It looked completely calm outside. You could see the clouds parting, and the midnight sky starting to shine through. I turned around to face the others.

"Yeah, so," I shrugged. "Maybe the guy …" I stopped when I saw everyone, including my father, shaking their heads at me. And then it dawned on me… it was me. I was controlling the weather. I turned back around and placed my hand on the glass. "I …" I had to stop to clear my throat, because for some reason it had become uncomfortably dry at that moment. "I was doing that?"

"Yes." They all answered simultaneously.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, and nodded. "I control the weather now, because I killed that guy."

I wasn't expecting a reply to my statement, but wasn't surprised when I did get one.

"Yes, you do," Mr. Cullen said. "And it seems that the weather is controlled by your emotions, so it would be beneficial to us right now if you'd try to stay as calm as possible."

I nodded my head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll. . . I'll try harder."

"Thank you," he simply stated, and then left the room. I turned just in time to see Mrs. Cullen follow behind him, giving me a timid smile before disappearing down out of the room.

"Bella?" I looked over at my father, who looked just as nervous as I felt. "When this is over, we have a lot to talk about."

I looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yes, daddy." Was all I could say. I heard him start to leave the room, but stopped when he reached my bedroom door.

"Bella?"

I looked up, trying to keep my tears at bay. "Yes?"

"I love you, no matter what," he said softly. "You know that, right?"

I gave a weak smile, and brushed away the lone tear that escaped my eyes. "I love you, too, daddy."

Alice cleared her throat and walked over towards my dad. "I'll just give the two of you some privacy." She smiled, motioning towards Edward and I. Alice gleefully took my father's arm, and led him out of the room.

I looked back out the window, gazing up at the bright moon that peeked out from above the clouds. I felt Edward come up behind me, and I leaned into him as his arms wrapped around my body.

"I'm scared." I confessed.

"Me too," he replied, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Will you teach me?"

"How to use your powers?" I nodded, still looking up at the sky. "I'll try." He answered.

"How much time do we have?"

"Not enough."

I turned to face him, feeling fresh tears well up in my eyes. "What if you get hurt, or my parents, because of what I've done? I couldn't …"

"Hey." He stopped me, placing his index finger over my lips. "Don't think that way."

"But how can I …"

He stopped me again, but this time he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. We stood there in the glow of the stars, and I allowed my fears to be washed away by the tenderness of his kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Do you really have such little faith in us?" He smirked.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Someone will get hurt."

"Thank God we have Ms. Wilkins on our side."

I had forgotten that she had the power to heal. I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I forgot about that."

Edward took my hand and led me over to my bed. He sat down and had me sit on his lap. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "And if she needs help, Mr. Darci can always step in."

I sat in silence on Edward's lap as I thought about my new ability. It was connected to my emotions, which was annoying. I felt mature for my age, but knew that trying to always keep my emotions in check was going to be quite the chore. It seemed sort of basic, the more I thought about it. When I was sad, it rained. When I was furious, it became a lightning storm. When I was calm, everything seemed to become very at ease. I started to wonder about what it would be like during other emotions. Would it get windy when I was really annoyed? Would the day become warm, like how I felt when Edward and I fooled around? Could I make it snow? The more I thought about it the more I wanted to try and learn. I had to learn. This war could start at any minute, and I needed to start pulling my weight.

I felt Edward lightly brush my hair away from my face, and softly kiss my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I stood up and walked back to my window.

"I want to learn." I answered.

"Now?"

I turned and faced him, feeling a new wave of confidence pulse through me.

"Yes." I nodded. "And I'm going to need everybody's help."

**/8\/8\**

My father ducked under the canopy of the patio in a panic. "What in God's name are you thinking about to make you do this?"

"Mr. Swan, it's not about what she's thinking, it's what she's feeling," Edward corrected.

Unfortunately, I didn't really know how I was feeling. I was feeling a lot of things; confused, upset, scared, annoyed, worried, and what was worse was that the more I dwelled on it the bigger the hail got.

I flinched when I heard glass break over at the Cullen's greenhouse. I was about to start apologizing when I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders. "It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "What are you feeling right now?"

_I feel like someone who is way over her head._

"That's just it, Edward," I sighed. "I really don't know. I'm feeling a lot of things."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked calmly.

I couldn't get my mind around just one thing. My thoughts were spiraling out of control: The Order, my parents, Edward, the gun – it all seemed to be projecting against my brain like a slideshow. I heard another crash, and then felt Edward's hands resting by the sides of my face.

"Take a deep breath, Bella. You're over thinking it." He rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks, and I felt myself start to calm down. "You're overwhelming yourself."

"Wow, this is so cool." I heard Emmett say from behind me. "Hey, Bella, make it snow next."

"Shut up, Em." Edward hissed. "She's trying to concentrate."

I could feel my frustration starting to cloud over, and could tell the hail was becoming larger and larger.

"I – can't—do – it," I seethed, pushing the words out through my clenched teeth. Without warning, Edward pressed his lips to mine. My skin tingled, and I knew we were invisible again. Ever since the moment I had become one of them, I would get this tingle whenever someone used their power. It was shocking at first, but I was starting to become used to it.

I hummed against his lips when I felt him press me tighter to his chest. I pulled back after a minute and smiled.

"I love it when you distract me like this," I whispered, resting my head against his chest. "It makes me feel all warm and tingly."

"Really?" he chuckled. "Where?"

"Eww, bro," Emmett hissed. "Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Shut up, Emmett." We both shot back.

"At least it stopped hailing," Emmett said, before walking back into the house.

I turned to face the yard, and sure enough it had stopped hailing, but now a warm breeze was flowing through us. I smiled and closed my eyes, reveling in the warmth that wrapped around us.

"So what are you feeling now?" Edward asked.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Love," I said. "I'm feeling love."

"And before?"

I thought about it for a minute before shaking my head and shrugging. "Overwhelmed I guess. I was feeling a bunch of things, so I guess overwhelmed would be my best guess."

"Good," Edward nodded. "You need to start honing in on these feelings, remember them, and try to control them."

"I don't think I …"

"You have to, Bella," Mr. Cullen said, cutting me off as he stepped outside. I hadn't even realized Edward had made us visible again. "This power that you have is very unique. It is in direct contact with your emotions, and that can be very dangerous. The sooner you accept this, the easier it will be for you."

I looked down and away, pulling out of Edward's arms. I was starting to feel overwhelmed again, and the last thing I wanted was to crush our house with hail the size of cars.

"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in." Mr. Cullen sighed. "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but know that we are all here for you."

I nodded my head and wiped the stray tear that fell from my eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

Before we headed back to the house, Jasper, in dog form, came running up the road. He was barking loudly, and seemed to be scared. He skidded to a stop and looked up at his father.

"Have you seen them?" Mr. Cullen asked.

Jasper let out a bark.

"Go inside and change. I'll gather the others."

**/8\/8\**

Jasper was in and out of the bathroom in minutes. Mrs. Cullen handed him a bottle of water, in which Jasper pounded down in seconds. I wasn't surprised by his obvious exhaustion. Mr. Cullen sent Jasper out at dawn to check the bus and train stations, way on the other side of town, to see if anyone unfamiliar was arriving. I guess someone had. We all gathered in the living room, as best as we could, while Jasper started.

"There are about fifteen of them, that I could see." Jasper gasped, taking a drink from a second bottle of water that Mrs. Cullen held out. "The second they got off the train I could tell it was them. They are all dressed the same, and a few of them were using already." He ran his hand through is wet hair and sighed. "My head is still hurting from it."

"So what do we do now?" A woman asked.

"What were they wearing?" said another.

"Exactly how strong did those powers feel, Jasper?" Mr. Darci cut in.

Mr. Cullen stepped forward, raising his hand in the air in an attempt to silence everyone. "Please, let's just try and stay calm. They're here, and they probably know we know they're here, so let's just try and prepare ourselves for what's to come."

"What's to come?" a voice rang out from the stairs. We all turned to see my mother standing there, tears rolling down from her eyes. "You want to know what's to come? I'll tell you. Death." My father rushed to her side and tried to urge her to go back up the stairs, but she just pushed past him. She made her way down the stairs, and into the living room, where she planted herself toe to toe with Mr. Cullen. "These people have no heart. They care only for power, and they will kill every man, woman, and child for it." She turned and faced the rest of the room. "You think they're not ready for you? You think these people are just going to walk away when they see all of you? You guys just don't get it do you?" She looked at me and then turned to look back to Mr. Cullen. "You're already dead."

"Renee!" my father yelled out. "That's enough."

My mother turned and faced me. "Bella, come on," she whispered, extending her hand out towards me. "We need to go."

I gripped Edward's hand and shook my head. "I love you, mom, but I'm not leaving. This is my home, and I'm going to fight to save it."

She stood there in silence for a second before going to the front door and walking out. Edward wrapped his arm around me tightly when we heard my father's truck start up. I felt tears slip from my eyes when I heard her back out of the driveway, and drive the truck down the road.

My father walked down the stairs slowly, his footsteps echoing throughout the silence like thunder. He looked over at me and smiled warily before turning his attention towards Mr. Cullen.

"Alright, what do we do?"

**/8\/8\**

**A/N:**

To say I suck would be an understatement. I'm sure a few of my fellow authors will understand this, and I can only hope the rest of you do too, but I feel like I lost my words. I pull up a page, and go to write, and nothing happens. I can sit here for hours and hours and nothing happens. It's not for a lack of not knowing what I want to happen, just an inability to figure out how to get it down. In other words… FML. LOL. But I will finish. I swear on a stack of Twilight Saga books that I WILL FINISH!

In other news, I have figured out what I wanted to write as an outtake for 30DoD. I have given it much thought and have decided to follow through with it. This might post before the next chapter of CV, so if you are a 30DoD fan then make sure you have added 30DoD to your alerts/favorites because I'm just going to add it as another chapter and not as a one-shot.

Sloppy wet kisses to you all and I hope to hear from you.

Big Hugs, Kris


End file.
